Mine
by crystalynn2006
Summary: I didn't think I needed to define our relationship or make us an 'official' couple, well that is until HE came into the picture. (A Brittana story)
1. Chapter 1

I never thought our relationship would ever change and with that thought process I never felt the need to define our relationship or make us officially 'together.' we were just us. Well I suck and that was the stupidest thing I have ever done because as I was being my selfish self she found HIM and everything seemed to shift. I was too busy caught up in my own world that i didn't realize that she was slipping away from me right in front of me. This wasn't just a day thing either it was several months of this guy slipping under her skin and stealing a place in her heart. A heart that was mine, I owned it. The first time I had a wakeup call was yesterday when I came back home from a party I had stayed at our friend Quinn's house. Being too drunk to drive or call for her I passed out on the couch. Thank god Quinn has a overstocked medicine cabinet of painkillers. First I thought no one was home because no lights where on it was ten o'clock and there was no coffee brewing or no music blaring to indicate she was taken a shower it was just dead silence which was really eerie. We had a two bedroom apartment but we never slept in our rightful bedroom without the other so we really didn't need two bedrooms. Walking into my room I found it empty which made me pout I wanted to get my cuddles on if she wasn't ready to wake up. Walking into her room my eyes instantly widened, I am sure almost off my face taken the scene in front of me in.

Brittany was cuddled up in fucking Sam Evans arms." Both still asleep and if it had been anybody else they would have complimented how cute they looked as they slept, but all she could see was red. He was holding what she owned. She owned those lips and that body he was pressed into. This had to end and if there was one thing Santana Lopez was good at, that was making a commotion. She knew Brittany wouldn't think twice about kicking him out if she was hurt or needed her. Stepping out of the room Santana made sure the bedroom door was open so Brittany would hear her. Going back in the living room she set her plan in motion.

Brittany pierce had a really good evening last night, with just Sam and her talking and goofing off with one another. Sam was the nicest man she had ever met. She had never really noticed him before three months ago until he saved her from a couple of crazy frat drunk men trying to take advantage of her. He was really a great friend and since Santana had been very busy party hopping and getting drunk almost every night she really has enjoyed his company. She had no clue what the Latina was thinking these days and that really confused her and made her head hurt. She loved Santana so much and hated seeing her go around kissing on random girls and hooking up when all this time she had Brittany there willing to do what she needed at any time but for some reason she wouldn't make them an official couple. That has only ever been Brittany's wish since they started sleeping with one another when they were thirteen but that has yet to happen and she needs someone who is going to be faithful and there for her.

Suddenly a crashing sound echoed throughout the house then a high Pitch scream followed that Brittany knew very well. Brittany shot up from her bed and down the hall in less than a minute. She didn't care she was topless only in boxers she had to go see if the Latina was alright. Santana stood in the middle of the kitchen holding her dripping bleeding hand as glass laid everywhere." Oh my god San, are you alright?" Brittany found a way over to her friend while avoiding being cut to and tried to grab for Santana's hand. Santana wasn't going to make it that easy so she pulled her hand back closer to her body and turned a little so Brittany had to work to look." It's ok, I just cut my hand." Santana started to cry. She really could be an actress this was Oscar worthy stuff right here." Let me see." Brittany demanded she wanted to make sure it was just a cut and nothing serious. With a little bit more coaching Santana allowed Brittany to take her hand. Brittany inspected it." Let me go get the first aid kit you just go sit on the couch." Santana loved how much Brittany cared for her." I am afraid I'll cut my feet if I move." Santana explained looking down pointing with her finger at all the glass. Brittany didn't hesitate she picked the smaller brunette up and carried her over to the couch and placed her down. Santana stretched her neck and placed a kiss on Brittany's lips. Something they have done thousands of times before to say thank you.

"You're welcome." Brittany said as she walked back into the hallway until she reached the hall wall closet to grab the first aid kit the only thing they kept in that wall closet. Sam was out in the hallway now and he was shooting her a worry glance." San cut herself on glass but I believe she'll be alright." Sam nodded then his cheeks turned red realizing the blonde in front of him wasn't wearing a shirt or even a bra." Um Britt do you want me to grab you a shirt?" Brittany looked down and shrugged." No its ok I'm going to take a shower here anyway after I get San all taken care of." She turned and started walking back to the living room leaving Sam frozen in his spot in the hall. He knew their relationship was a close one but he just never gave it any thought of just how close. Putting his shoes on he walked into the living room where Santana sat straddle style on the blonde while Brittany clean and placed a pink band aid on the womb." I am just going to head out. Thank you Brittany for last night I had a good night." Santana was looking away thank god or he would have seen her lips part and her tongue stick out as she made a disgusting expression thinking of what that meant. This was the first time Brittany has had sex with anyone other than her since high school and it was really working on her emotions." I did too, thank you Sam I will call you later." Brittany moved like she was going to get up but Santana laid her whole weight down on her resting her head on the blondes shoulder covering the blonde's breasts, she didn't like the fact Sam was seeing under her body. Brittany knew Santana wasn't going to move so she sent Sam a little wave.

Once Sam was gone Brittany really started to baby Santana and she couldn't be any happier. Brittany was going to pay for sleeping with Sam. After a shower which got heated quickly though Brittany kept reminding Santana about her injury" it's fine Britt I want you so much." Santana whined until Brittany didn't mention it anymore they cuddled on the couch after Brittany helped Santana pick up the coffee pot glass. Santana cringed and felt bad for using her best friend for this plot because without coffee she couldn't function but giving the state of mind she was in this morning it had to be her sacrifice. She knew she would be running later to the store to get a new coffee pot." Santana what is going on with you today?" Brittany asked concerned as she ran her fingers through Santana's long dark locks." I have just realized how stupid and selfish I have been when it comes to you. I am sorry Britt I kind of disappeared these last few months." Santana started crying again." Hey now, San look at me I am ok. Yes I do miss you but hey you're here now." Brittany cuddled closer to her distraught friend she had a feeling this was about Sam but didn't say a word. Maybe her plan would work after all.


	2. Chapter 2

"Brittany he is defiantly a catch if you ask me." Her best friend Rachel Berry said going through Brittany's cell pictures. Rachel and her where meeting Rachel's girlfriend Quinn and Santana at the Lima bean to get lunch and catch up." Thank you I know it's just." Brittany couldn't finish her sentence but Rachel knew exactly what her friend was thinking. Taken Brittany's hand in hers" I am sorry Britt; I know you want her to ask you and to be honest with you she is just being stupid because you guys clearly are meant to be." Brittany nodded frowning a little." I am just so confused." Rachel rubbed the blondes arm up and down a few times." Did I tell you he asked me to come to Florida with him to visit some of his family?" Rachel's eyes widened." Does San know?" Brittany sent her a disapproving glare." Oh right, sorry. No Brittany you didn't tell me that. Sounds like it'd be a good time. You can go work on your tan down in the Florida Sun." Brittany rolled her eyes." I have never been anywhere without her." Brittany had only realized that when Sam had asked the other night and she asked where San would sit. He didn't like the idea of San tagging along but Brittany gave him a runaround about not being able to travel without her in case something happens. In the end he agreed Santana should come along.

"Rachel, Brittany what took you two so long?" Quinn asked annoyed as she leaned over the table and gave Rachel a kiss on the lips." Hey babe" Santana greeted Brittany with a kiss on both cheeks before she gave her a peck on the lips. Brittany sat down on Santana's lap leaning back on the Latino. Taken Santana's hands in hers she linked them together." I have to talk to you about something." Brittany started but was interrupted by Rachel." Really Britt right here in public? Couldn't you tell her in a private place one with like bars and chains?" Rachel spat not wanting to hear San freak out because she knew it was coming. San was going to flip out and start yelling in Spanish then everyone in her path was in danger." Quinn lets go get drinks and sandwiches, Brittany you want the norm?

"Brittany nodded then mouthed please don't go. Rachel winked before grabbing Quinn's arms and whispering run in her ear. Brittany took a deep breath before she got up from Santana's lap. Scooting the chair as close as she could to the Latinos she took Santana's hand back." What's going on Britt?" Santana asked concerned." Um Sam asked me something the other night. It's nothing bad I swear just I guess different." Santana was eyeing the blonde hard now trying to read her facial expressions but she couldn't pick up on anything." He wants me to drive with him to Florida to visit some of his family. He said you can come along as well." Brittany threw the last part in hoping Santana would focus on it more. But like she had anticipated San had that look in her eyes." No Britt, he can't just take you to meet his family. What does he think this is between the two of you? Is he thinking marriage?" Brittany didn't get a chance to speak as Santana continued.

"Oh hell no I don't think Brittany so your mine and I know he knows that Fuck buddies yes I am ok with that but hell if he is going to take you from me." Brittany rolled her eyes." Calm down San, we are not getting married it's just a trip. And plus last time I checked we weren't even dating so technically I am not yours." Santana was in complete shock of course she knew they weren't dating because she never told Brittany how she felt but Brittany had never said it out loud. That shot a bullet through her heart." San grow up please, either fucking ask me out or let me go." Brittany was pissed and the blonde never got mad. Santana watched as the blonde stormed off then walked back and leaned down until she was inches from the Latina's face." I am going this Friday with Sam and I won't be back for a week." Without another word from either the Latina or blonde Brittany walked away and out the door leaving a very furious Santana behind. Rachel had overheard the commotion, actually the whole restaurant had. She cringed hiding behind her girlfriend but peaking around Quinn's body over at Santana who was trying to calm her breathing at the moment." Oh this isn't going to be good." Rachel whispered to her girlfriend who swallowed hard and nodded. A furious Santana was no good for anyone. The only person to calm Santana down was Brittany and now Brittany was pissed at Santana so that left the world to deal alone with Santana's wrath.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe that big mouth asshole would do this to me." Santana yelled as she paced the floor back and forth in Quinn's living room. Rachel and Quinn had gotten their food to go and dragged Santana out of the restaurant to get her to a more private place to blow up in. Rachel just wanted to dump her back off at her apartment and make a run for it but Quinn was Santana's best friend and would never abandon her like this. Quinn and Rachel watched Santana pace back and forth as they ate their food silently on the couch and listened to her go on and on about this relationship." I really do not want to get yelled at but there is something you can do to make this whole Sam problem go away and that is make your relationship official that is all she wants." Rachel suggested raising her eye brow as she talked. Santana stopped pacing and Rachel turned her head as she raised her hands over her face not wanting to be punched. Santana rolled her eyes looking over at her best friend's girlfriend." I know that Rachel and we should have been together ages ago I just don't know why I can't ask her. I guess I was waiting until I graduated from college then I was just going to propose and we'd get married and live happily ever after but that went to hell when I dropped out and I guess I thought I wasn't good enough for her. But I can't let this happen. I will not lose her to fucking Sam Evans."

Quinn only caught one part of that conversation." You were going to propose to her? Awe I knew it." Santana shyly nodded as tears started to roll down her cheeks her anger started building back up again at the thought the two of them together." I have to go to Florida." Santana declared." Both Rachel and Quinn shook their heads. Quinn finally found her voice." No, bad idea Let Brittany go to Florida, let her miss you. Make her want to come back to you. If you go you'll just end up getting on her nerves by fighting with Sam and you'll push her away more. Go home and talk to her you're Santana and Brittany, you both are never really mad at each other for long. Apologize and explain that you love her and Santana just tell her what you just told us except for the proposal part." Rachel nodded three times sternly agreeing with Quinn.

Brittany had gone straight home and right to bed. When she was this angry which she could literally count on one hand how many times she has felt like this, she always had to check out of life and sleep. She had given Santana two choices something she has never done before. This was it, she laid down her cards and now it was the Latina's turn to choose hers. Sam had texts her telling her he had talked to his cousins today and everyone was getting excited to see them. Brittany felt bad but she turned off her phone to avoid the whole world.

The sound of someone closing the door woke Brittany up. She knew exactly who it was even though she was lying in a dark room. The bed dip a little as the other person climbed onto the bed. Brittany turned to face the wall. Santana wrapped her arm around the blonde's waist and pulled Brittany back into her until her back was touching her front side." I am so sorry Britt, what I said earlier was stupid of course you can be with whoever you want." Santana started to cry harder now." I love you Britt and I know you want us to be official, I do too I just need some time to work something's out. I love you so much and I don't want to fight. We're Brittany and Santana we don't do this. Please say something?" Santana begged." I hope you have a good trip and please come back to me." Santana whispered that last part. Brittany turned she had to because she knew Santana was crying and needed comfort. That was her problem she would always cave into the Latina and she knew this." I will always come back to you Santana."

Brittany said as her eyes got misty." I don't want us to fight anymore either I want to cuddle with you and tell you I love you too." Brittany wiped her eyes off on her palms before continuing." I don't understand why it's so hard for you to make this an official relationship. We love each other god we live together and share everything. Are you searching for someone better?" Santana's eyes widened as she shook her head." Never Britt, you are the best there is in this whole wide world. You're it for me babe." That slipped right out there but Santana was surprisingly happy that it did. Brittany stretched her neck out until she was touching Santana's lips with her own. Pulling back Brittany looked into Santana's brown orbs." I love you too San and when you figure out what you need to ill be waiting for you to ask me." With that Brittany turned back around and scooted herself back so Santana was the big spoon. Santana smiled widely on cloud nine at the moment. She had to get her shit together and fast.


	3. Chapter 3

Friday!

"Are you really still going Britt?" Santana whined from the couch. She had thought about everything she could to get the blonde to stay with her. She had faked being sick but that didn't last when puck came over with a twenty four pack. She begged and pleaded. She claimed she couldn't do anything on her own. She was out of ideas and the worst part was Brittany had told her she couldn't come along now because of that little stunt back at the restaurant. So this is it, she was laying on the couch whining while the blonde ran around like a headless chicken making sure she's packed everything." I am taken your red bikini because mine has nail polish on it thanks to you. Plus your NYU purple sweatshirt so I can sleep."

Brittany announced from the hallway." How am I supposed to sleep while you're gone?" Santana yelled back." My sweatshirt is on the edge of the bed and you got all three of my pillows I am taken yours. Plus I am sure you can always find another girl to keep you company." Brittany added rolling her eyes as she said the last part." I told you last night I don't want anybody but you. Please Britt stay." Santana was in front of the blonde who stood in the living room with both hands on her hips as she looked down at the Latina who was wrapping her arms around her hips and placing her head to her stomach." San I am not moving out it's just a week. Seven days I am a hundred percent you will be fine. We have stayed a couple days a part this is just a little bit longer." Brittany placed both hands on Santana's head running her fingers through her hair. Santana shook her head." I'll miss you too much, I am going to die." Brittany laughed. "Ok drama queen."  
Santana moped around all morning until there was a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes as she made her way over to answer the door she already knew who it was; her worse nightmare, HIM." Sam stood on the other side of the door with a huge smile plastered on his face. He was excited about this trip for many reasons and now he was even more excited because one Santana Lopez was not coming along." Hello Santana." Sam greeted with a little wave. Santana sighed out loud she wasn't even going to fake a smile, this man was taken her girl for a week." Can I come in?" Santana moved just enough for him to have room to squeeze by her. He walked straight in their apartment making his way to Brittany's room." Are you ready?"

Santana heard Sam ask." Yes you can take these two bags and I'll bring the other two down." Sam reappear again carrying Brittany's bags. This time he didn't say anything as he opened the door then closed it back as he walked out. Santana went right to Brittany's room where the blonde was putting her last black sandal on." Hey S." Brittany smiled from the bed. She did feel bad that Santana wasn't coming but she also felt this would do both of them some good. They needed space and this was the perfect time." I am sorry I have been a sad sloth today, I just." Santana took a deep breath in and out as she sat down beside the blonde and took her hand in hers." We have never been on vacation without the other one and I know the last couple of days I have been needy more so than usual but I don't want to lose you." Santana honestly said." Awe San, you could never loose me. We are best friends and I love you. I am going to miss you but I also think this is going to be good for you as well. You can clear that thick head up there and see what you truly want and when I come back to let me in on what you're thinking." Santana leaned in catching the blonde's lips in her own. As Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck the kiss deepened. Santana lay back on the bed causing the blonde to fall on top of her. Brittany pushed up on her palms looking down at the beautiful Latina. Laying her whole body down on Santana who moaned when Brittany slide her knee between her legs hitting her center. They didn't break their kissing as Brittany's hands explored Santana's body underneath her. She slides her hand in the waistband of Santana's pajama pants. She smiled into Santana's lips as she felt no panties in her way to worry about she went right to her core. Santana moaned loudly as Brittany's hand started thrusting in and out of her." Oh Britt" Santana cried out in pleasure. Brittany loved her name on Santana's lips." Say my name again San." Brittany pleaded feeling the pool of water starting to fill her underwear. Brittany oh my god" This wasn't the Latina's voice it came from behind the two women. Brittany's eyes went wide as Santana sent Sam an evil glare. Of course he would come in at a moment like this." I am sorry." He walked back out of the room. Brittany took her hand out of Santana's pants and started to get off the bed." Really Britt?" Santana whined." I have to go this shouldn't have happened." Santana frowned at the sound of that." Be good San, I love you." With one more peck on the lips Brittany was out the door." Ugh." Santana groaned as she laid her head back down now sexually frustrated.

"I am sorry again you had to see that." Brittany sat in passenger's side of Sam's pickup truck. "it's fine, I really shouldn't have just walked in Though I do have a question for you. Are you and Santana girlfriends?" This was where things got complicated. She had no freaking clue what they were. Santana had asked her officially a couple nights ago, but Brittany had told Santana to take the week to really think about things before asking her again." It's complicated maybe in the near future." Sam nodded but hated the sound of that. He wanted the blonde all to himself and this trip he was going to make sure he woos her into considering him over the bipolar Latina. With that in mind he turned up the radio and watched as the blonde came alive with the music. He had to really make this trip one she'd never forget!


	4. Chapter 4

Friday night

"Come on party girl, let's go." Puck stood in the doorway of Santana's apartment begging for her to get off the couch to go partying with him. He was not having the greatest luck at the moment." I bet Britt isn't moping around like it's the end of the world." Puck shot trying to get any kind of reaction from the Latina." I don't care I am not moving from this spot until she comes back." Santana declared. Pucks eyes widened." Well that is sad San." He said tilting his head he had no more ideas so he threw his hands up in the air giving up." Have fun looking at the ceiling if you decide you want to start living again let me know." With an Mmkay from Santana he was out. He locked the door before he went which put a small smile on Santana's face she defiantly didn't need to get up now. She was determined to show Brittany she couldn't live without her and that she didn't need anybody but her, even after she left her sexually frustrated earlier. Her phone had beeped four times since Brittany left. Brittany had sent her a picture of her sticking her tongue out which made Santana laugh, that was so Brittany so Santana sent Brittany a picture of her laying on the couch pouting which Brittany instantly replied

**Drama queen o_0**

Santana did not like that response. Brittany then texts her to see if she had eaten today, that was a simple no. That received her a call telling her she needed to eat or she was going to make her trip a day longer that instantly got her in the kitchen she made herself a sandwich and steamed rice and broccoli she sent a picture of both her plate of food then her mouth full of food.  
Santana didn't have any energy to get up and get her phone at the moment she wanted to ignore the beeping again then suddenly it started to ring. Groaning loudly Santana sat up on the couch she spotted her phone on the coffee table. Leaning over she grabbed it and brought it towards her. She had missed the call that was from Brittany. There were already five new messages two from puck sending her a picture of his beer then the other he sent her was a picture of a hot blonde. One was from Quinn asking about a shirt she didn't see, the last two were from Brittany.

**Message 1: Sam has been so nice, but he is getting too handsy.  
Message 2: if I call you and tell you I want to come home will you come and get me?**

Wtf? Santana thought to herself. Too handsy and now she's asking for her to come get her, what is going on? Instantly redialing the blonde's number Brittany picked up on the first rang." Are you alright Britt?" Santana demanded. "Hello to you stranger" Brittany greeted she sounded kind of tipsy. Oh god when Brittany drank it never ended with her clothes on, damn Sam. Santana thought." Answer my question Britt!" Santana was very concerned now." Yes I am good. Sam and I had a chat and what he did earlier was way over the line but he apologized and now we are having a good time with his buddies." Santana's eyes widened larger if possible. Brittany was surrounded by men." Is Sam drinking?" Santana asked. Brittany started to sing with the background music for a minute before she answered. Nope he is out right now smoking with his buddies. I am partying with Jon, frank and some other cool dudes." Santana ran to her room in search for her lap top to look up airplane times." I am coming Britt down to Florida." Santana announced she didn't care if Brittany got mad later there was no way in hell was she going to let Sam let Brittany get drunk then leave her to the hands of his buddies." I am ok San, you go have fun I'll see you soon. I miss you so much San. I love you." Before she could say another word the blonde had hit the end call button." Damn it Britt." She needed some help. Brittany didn't want her there but she had to have a way to make sure Brittany was safe. Two girl's names instantly popped up in her head and although they were probably going to think she was crazy they would come along she was pretty sure of it. She also would need a man in case things got tricky.

**Recruits: Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry and Puckerman**

Santana quickly text she needed to see them all it was an emergency. She knew two of them would be on their way as soon as they got this.  
It didn't take long for a couple knocks to come at the door. Santana practically jumped to the door from her couch to open the door. Quinn, puck and Rachel she had not seen before was now piling into her apartment. Sitting down on the couch all three looked up at the deep in thought Latina. Rachel gave her girlfriend a 'what the heck' glare. She had never seen Santana so unsure about anything in her life as she was witnessing at the moment." What is the emergency S?" Quinn asked trying to get Santana to talk." I need partners and you three or the best in this situation." Rachel quickly replied as she raised her hand not knowing if that was appropriate or not in this situation." You're not killing someone, right? Because some of us loves our lives and wouldn't want to jeopardize our futures." Santana shot her a 'shut up' glare that made the brunette shut her mouth instantly. "No I am not going to kill someone at the moment. Brittany needs our help she is in trouble." All three started talking at once." Shut up I am going to explain. She sent me two concerning texts earlier and when I talked to her on the phone just a little bit ago she was drunk." All three eyes knit in confusion. How was that an emergency? Rachel tilted her head she had told Quinn this was part two of Santana's crazy episode from a few days back. Quinn had brushed her off saying if she wrote it was an emergency then it was an emergency but as they sit here on this couch Rachel was doing a told you so dance in her head." Ok, so Brittany isn't allowed to drink?" Puck said.

Santana rolled her eyes." What happens when Brittany drinks?" Quinn was the first to catch on." Oh, gotcha! stripper Brittany." Santana pointed at Quinn." Exactly" Puck shook the image of the last time Britt and Santana had got trashed at his party they both where wearing just black thongs making out right in the middle of his living room not caring they were basically teasing every guy in there." So Sam is going to get a good show tonight" Puck said smiling but regretted that smile as soon as he seen Santana's eyes black now and cold zooming in on him." Sorry San, go on." Puck scooted a little bit closer to Quinn." Sam left her to go smoke with his buddies. She right now is partying with men she doesn't know and they don't know her." Quinn tensed a little remembering another almost exact situation when Brittany was dating Artie Abraham's in high school. He had taken her to Myrtle Beach for spring break. He had allowed her to get drunk and she almost got taken advantage of by two college jockeys in their hotel room while he was passed out. If his buddy mike wouldn't have come in to see if they wanted to go down to the beach the men would have succeeded. Santana and Quinn remember that time clearly as they were the ones Brittany ran to as soon as she got back. Santana could see Quinn was on the same page as her." See?" Quinn nodded." She needs us." Puck nodded down for whatever this mission was about he was still confused." So are we kidnapping Brittany from Sam?" He asked sincere." No we are just going to do some snooping and if something does happen we will be right there. We can take our own little vacation just around where they are." Rachel shook her head." This is not going to end well, every time you think something up like this it always turns bad for you. We can't just stalk Brittany." Puck and Quinn listened but they knew Santana a lot more than she did." Rachel Hun, this is for her best and she'll understand if puck you and I are there as well if she finds out. If Santana was alone yeah she'd defiantly freak out thinking Santana was being well Santana but if Sam isn't watching her Britt is in danger." Quinn explained. Rachel turned to the Latina." Why did you pick us three?" She asked curious.

"Quinn because of her brains of course, puck because if we get into trouble he will be help through sticky situations and you because you have the amazing power to annoy everyone. Plus I know Quinn would never leave you here alone." Rachel rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms across her chest." Plus I am paying for everything even got us a cool hummer rental. Both Puck and Quinn were taken back hearing that but both had already decided to go. "How are you going to pay for all of us?" Rachel asked suspicious." I am rich." Santana shrugged. Quinn rolled her eyes as she corrected her friend." Her parents are rich." Santana didn't see the difference." Well since I agreed to be partners at Lopez law firm and let my father retire I am rich as well." Quinn's mouth dropped as did pucks." Wow S, when did you decide that? I didn't think you would ever take that offer." I decided after Brittany packed her second bag this morning. I want to give her the life she deserves and also figure my shit out and that's what I did. I am going back to school and work at the firm." Quinn clapped as she stood." I am so damn proud of you right now S." she wrapped her arms around her best friend. Puck wanted in on this group hug as he rushed over and wrapped his arms around both women." Thank you guys" Santana said trying not to be squeezed to death. Rachel still wasn't truly convinced this was a good idea but she knew since her girlfriend was going she would be too. Rachel walked over to the group." Do we get to go shopping for some cool spy outfits?" Rachel smiled widely trying to make light of this very crazy plan before being engulfed into a Santana, Puck, and Quinn sandwich.


	5. Chapter 5

**Attn: thank you all for reading and reviewing :) **

"Santana this is crazy I have to go to the bathroom like seriously I am about to pee everywhere back here." Rachel whined trying to get the crazy Latino to see her desperate situation. She had been holding it in for almost an hour and a half and her bladder was about to bust." I told you to go before we left." Santana hissed. "I didn't have to go before we left Santana." Rachel rolled her eyes before opening the car door." She's in there?" Santana recalled." I'll look away and do my best at being a secret ninja." Rachel explained as she climbed out and ran into the parks bathroom." Move I got to go." Rachel yelled at a unknown little girl playing in the door way. The kid jumped backwards quickly to avoid being knocked down by the woman. Rachel was feeling so much better now after she finally got to pee she forgot the fact that the blonde was also in the same bathroom and forgot to look before she emerged from the stall until she heard her name being called and it all came back to her. Oh crap busted Rachel thought to herself as she turned around to see the blonde, her best friend giving her a confused expression." Brittany, hey what are you doing here?" Rachel asked trying to sound normal." I can ask you the same question?" Brittany waited for her friend to continue." Sightseeing." Rachel answered nonchalantly. Brittany narrowed her eyes at her." In the bathroom?" Rachel giggled out loud nervously.

"No silly, in the area we have been seeing all kinds of trees." Brittany's eyes widened." Quinn's here too?" Oh double crap. She knew she had to come clean the blonde would get it out of her in the end anyhow." Puck and maybe Santana too" Rachel whispered the last name. "Why are you guys down here in Florida? Did you just say Santana was here too?" Rachel knew she had to leave now." Sorry but we are really on a tight schedule we have lots of trees to see. Nice seeing you Brittany." Before Rachel could escape the blonde grabbed her by her hand and turned her back around to face her." Oh my god you guys are spying on me aren't you?" Rachel hated this part she was freaking out inside but she could play this off for god's sake she was meant to be on Broadway. Channeling her inner actress she knew she had in her." I don't know why you would say such a thing. Quinn wanted to come to the beach. Puck and Santana were bored and decided to tag along. Santana rented an incredible hummer and here we are." Brittany didn't believe the brunette. Rachel could see her friend was about to call her out but then something crossed her mind." Why are you hiding in a bathroom? Where's Sam?" Now that Brittany was in the hot seat she wasn't holding up as good as her friend had." Sam and I had a fight and I came to the beach to cool off but his buddy Jon keeps bothering me. Please don't tell San that." Rachel now was on the other threes team they were right Brittany didn't need to be down here with no one she knew." Have you told Sam about this guy?" Brittany nodded." He didn't say anything really." Rachel's mouth dropped." Brittany you should come with us." She could see a sparkle in the blondes eyes but it was quickly replaced with something she would call shame and pride." I will come say hi in a minute I need to catch my breath." Rachel nodded before backing out the door and taken off towards the hummer.

"Geez Berry we thought you died in there." Santana said irritated. Quinn rolled her eyes as she looked over at her girlfriend." You ok?" Rachel shook her head before announcing her mistake." Brittany knows we're here." Rachel said as fast as she could before cringing when she heard Santana." Oh hell no, secret ninja my ass more like big mouth wimp." Quinn placed both hands in front of Santana's hand that was trying to connect with some part of the brunette." What happened?" Quinn asked ignoring everyone but Rachel." I came out of the stall and she was standing there. She isn't mad I said we came to see the beach." Rachel announced proudly before continuing." I am not supposed to tell to all this but since we are all on this crazy bad planned out mission I will tell you what I have found out. Brittany and Sam got into a fight about reasons she did not speak about. She came to the beach to cool off but Sam's buddy Jon i believe won't leave her alone so now she is hiding." Santana's jaw clenched in anger she hated hearing about this buddy.

"Good work Rachel, now let's go find this Jon douche." Puck announced already searching around for a guy that might look like a Jon. Before Santana could reply there was a tap on her window. Rolling the window down she placed a big cheesy grin on her face." Hey B" Brittany didn't look as amused as she did." Hello Santana, step out of the car." Santana turned around to puck and gave him ' here we go' glare before she undid her seat belt and step out of the hummer. Brittany took a glimpse at the car and remembered what Rachel had said back in the bathroom." How are you affording this s?" Brittany asked knowing Santana's bank account very well, she knew exactly what was in there since they actually shared the same account." I might have taken a new Job with excellent benefits." Brittany's eyes narrowed." It's Sunday when did you get a new job?" Brittany asked shocked." Friday night." Brittany was taken back." I didn't know you were looking for a Job. What about the bar-tending?" Santana grinned as she told Brittany she quite." You what? What kind of Job will pay you as much as tips do?" Brittany started to freak out they never made major life changing decisions without one another discussing it first. Santana could see the blonde was freaking." Don't worry B, I make five times more now."

Brittany's jaw dropped. Before Brittany could ask pucks head stuck out of the driver's window." She is now a part owner of Lopez firm." Puck proudly announced. Santana sent him a hard glare that he quickly disappeared back into the hummer afraid the Latina was going to punch him." Oh my god San why didn't you tell me? That is amazing I thought you would never take that offer." Brittany wrapped her arms around Santana's neck all irritation was long forgotten as soon as Santana hugged her back." I wanted to tell you in person. Thank you Britt without you actually making me think of my future I would have still been moping on that couch even though after I made the calls I was still moping around because I missed you." Rachel's head appeared but she didn't place it as far out of the window as puck had she didn't want to risk it, she knew Santana had no problem with physical violence when it came to her." Tell her the other news." Rachel chimed in reminding Santana who caught on to what she was trying to hint at." I am also going back to school." Brittany squealed excitedly as she jumped up and down she knew Santana would eventually go back." It's part time to finish my law degree but it's for our future." Santana said sincere. Brittany leaned in and captured Santana's lips. Santana instantly opened her mouth wider giving the blonde more room to deepen in the kiss. Puck was whistling while Rachel and Quinn were screaming' get a room' from their seats. Santana flipped them off as she continued until she heard a voice that suddenly gave her a headache. Such a big cock block Santana thought as she pulled away from the blonde even though she didn't want to." I better go talk to him." Brittany said realizing it had been a long time since she had left his cousins beach house." We'll be around you call if you need us or just need to talk." Santana explained giving the blonde one more kiss on the lips." Have fun sightseeing." Brittany said waving at the other three before turning and leaving. Santana watched until Brittany disappeared then she turned around to face the brunette. She raised an eyebrow." Sightseeing" Rachel shrugged." Hey it was the best I could come up with on the spot." Rachel defended her excuse." You did just great Hun, Santana is just being herself. Let's go get food." Quinn said so hungry.

"I told you I was sorry for what I did last night Britt but can you really blame me? You were practically naked and grinding up on me all night while we were dancing. I thought it'd be ok since you weren't telling me no." Brittany huffed frustrated with the blonde man in front of her. Thank god she did not tell Santana that Sam had basically taken advantage of her when she was too drunk to even know her own name he would surely be dead. It made her heart melt knowing Santana had actually come down here with their friends to make sure she was alright even if they all deny it until they all die Brittany knew they didn't come all the way to Florida to see trees. She should be mad that the Latino found a way to come check up on her but surprisingly she wasn't.  
"Brittany did you hear me we are going to take my cousins jet skis out. Have you ever been jet skiing?" Brittany shook her head coming out of her mind to listen." Sorry no I haven't." Sam smiled its ok ill show you, you'll be my partner." Brittany gave him a small grin before she walked into their shared small bedroom to grab her bikini. Taken her cell out she quickly text Santana.

**Going jet skiing, come down to beach in 20.**

It didn't take long for the Latino to reply:

**See ya there B :) **

Brittany smiled she hadn't told Sam about the four being in the area, he was surely going to get a surprise.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Brittany asked not as confident anymore in the blonde man's jet skis knowledge. He had spent almost twenty minutes trying to figure out how to operate it." Yes I do." Sam sighed frustrated." Just stand over there while I make sure everything works." He instructed hoping the blonde listened.

"Brittany." He heard a voice he knew instantly fill the air. Looking up his eyes widened seeing no other then Satan herself and then he caught a glimpse of the three people walking behind her and rolled his eyes. He had been afraid of this. "OH yippee" He mumbled to himself continuing doing what he had to. Brittany didn't think twice as she ran to the Latina and placed a kiss on her lips before throwing her arms around the brunette's neck." I am so happy you are here." Brittany whispered to her best friend. Sam shot Santana an evil glare as Santana shot him one of her best bitch smiles. He was not going to win this if she had any say in it and as far as she was concerned she had already won." Hi Man." Puck greeted with a big grin. Sam waved." What brings you all to town or should I say state?" Sam asks obviously irritated.

"A little birdie told me there were some nice trees down here and a big douche bag trying to steal my best friend's prized possession if you know what I mean." Sam crossed his arms." No I don't see what you are talking about." Sam answered glaring at the man beside him. Turning to see the blonde who was now burying the Latina in the sand Rachel and Quinn sat beside the Latina's head talking to each other." Brittany you ready?" All four women looked up." I'm just going to stay on land and hang out with the girls and San won't you take puck out with you." Brittany explained as she looked down at the unburied hand that sat on her thigh and smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Attn: thank you for reading! I do** **not** **own glee or any of the characters :) **

"Get out of my way Sam I have some business with your buddy Jon-boy." Santana explained trying to get around the tall blonde that kept blocking her way from the house door." Why?" Sam asked irritated. This trip was really turning for the worse since Lopez and the group showed up. Brittany has been staying with them in a hotel now and Santana has been double up on his ass now." You know what he has been doing. You just don't care that is the problem; Brittany feels uncomfortable with him always trying to look down her bikini top and at her ass. She told you but you didn't say a word ass so now I have to do the job." Sam shook her head." Brittany was drinking when she accused him of that." Sam said causing Santana's jaw to drop." So you're calling her a liar then?" Taken a few steps forward Santana didn't care how tall Sam was she was about to beat him to a pulp here in a minute. She could hear puck and Quinn calling her name behind her but she didn't care no one calls her girl a liar." San go home." Sam warned.

"I might and you know what Brittany is coming with me because you are a joke puta." Sam rolled his eyes." Whatever." Brittany was now calling Santana's name she did not want to see the two argue in front of her." Out of breath all three besides Rachel who was still walking behind them still quite far away not really wanting to witness Santana kill Sam reached Santana and Sam." What's going on here?" Brittany demanded still trying to catch her breath." Santana wants to start crap with Jon." Sam answered." No, I want to tell him to stop making Brittany uncomfortable before I make him very uncomfortable. But Sam is a joke a real man would have already said this to his buddy." Brittany grabbed Santana's arm that was being thrown here and there in the air awfully close to Sam." Let's go San I want to go to the beach and so does Rachel and Quinn." Brittany said hoping to get the Latino away from here without any altercations. Santana smiled as she nodded." Tell Jon I'll talk to him soon. Sam keep your distance." Sam huffed." She came to Florida with me." San turned back around." And she is leaving with me." Santana turned taken the blondes arm she looped hers around Brittany's and they started walking towards Rachel now." vienen en el amor." Brittany loved when Santana spoke Spanish to her it drove her crazy and Santana knew this.

The day was perfect, puck and Brittany ran to the water as soon as they reached the beach. Brittany had left a trail of clothes to the water that Santana ran to retrieve for the blonde. Quinn and Rachel chased each other around the beach for a moment before sitting down beside Santana who had laid out all their towels." Why aren't you getting in to the water?" Rachel asked Santana who turned her head to look at the brunette who was sitting upright in between Quinn's legs as Quinn lay down on her back." I am getting my tan on Berry." Santana announced lying on her stomach. Rachel didn't see why Santana had to try the girl was already tan enough but did not say another word.

Suddenly a scream filled the air which made both Santana and Quinn jump up to see what was going on. Santana ran across the hot Sand to the edge of the water where she found freaking Sam Evans now in the water he had picked up a surprised Brittany from the back and now was dragging her to the deeper side." No Sam put me down." Brittany screamed but she wasn't angry." You ok Britt?" Santana yelled out. She didn't want to go in the water but if Brittany needed her she would without putting another thought into it. Brittany held onto Sam's neck now making Santana's jaw clench." Yes I am San." Brittany yelled back Laughing.

She had not meant to scream that loud, Sam really had caught her off guard she had thought a shark had gotten her for a second. Oh crap sharks Brittany thought as she wrapped her arms around the blonde haired man who instantly pulled her legs around his waist. He was now carrying her as he apologized." Brittany please give me another chance? I know I have been a jerk to you around my friends and I feel bad about that. Please let me take you to dinner tonight?" Sam asked hoping she said yes. He squeezed her ass making her squeak. Brittany nodded." I accept your apology, and I guess I'll go to dinner with you but I am still staying with the others and going back to Ohio with the group." Brittany explained not wanting to give Sam the wrong idea. Sam agreed then went under water dunking them both.

Santana watched for a moment before her feet started to burn and she had to run back to her towel." What's going on out there?" Rachel asked curious." Freaking Sam and his annoying ways of just appearing she is alright and that's all I care about. Puck was now spread out on his towel looking up at the Latina." He's a douche." Santana nodded agreeing a hundred percent." But sweet Britt always sees the best part of people." Santana said looking out to see if she saw the two blondes. She couldn't but she still tried.

They stayed at the beach almost three hours most of them tanning the whole time but Britt who was in the water most the time until towards the end she had come back up to the group with Sam. Both sat on her towel her in front of him as he sat with his legs stretched on either side of her and Santana was steaming. Brittany didn't notice Sam as she played in the sand with a stick. Sam looked over her shoulder instantly giving her a disapproving glance. Santana looked over and smiled widely. Brittany was writing S&B 4ever into the sand over and over. Sam grabbed Brittany by the hips and pulls her into him. Brittany pouted not being able to finish her last B. "You guys ready to go? I am sure I am a lobster by now." Quinn said checking her arms out. Rachel kissed her girlfriends hand." I am ready." Rachel volunteered. Brittany nodded and stood stepping out of Sam's reach. Walking over to Santana she offered both hands who gladly accepted.

Once the Latina was off the ground Brittany wrapped her arms around the Latina's waist. Santana hugged her back." I think the water made me sick." Brittany whined into Brittany's shoulder." You're not feeling good B?" Santana asked rubbing the girls back up and down. Brittany shook her head." I want to go lay down." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek then turned her view towards Sam." We are going back to the hotel." She didn't know why she gave him an explanation she just felt the need to at that moment. Sam nodded a few times." Brittany I'll call you later about dinner." Sam said before getting a "k" response from the blonde before heading back the opposite direction. Santana held the blonde all the way up to the car." Rachel can you-?" Before she could finish her sentence Rachel was around nodding." Of course she is my best friend." Rachel wrapped her arm around the blondes shoulder while Brittany leaned into her friend." I am sorry you are not feeling well Britt." Rachel whispered. Then she added." I am awfully glad you are staying at the hotel with us because Santana is a lot happier; just let me say her credit card will have some major charges." Rachel explained before kissing Brittany on the top of her head." I am freaking starving lets go stop and get food." Puck exclaimed." You're always hungry. "Santana said.

"Yeah because you girls eat like birds you're starving me Santana I should call protective services on you." Puck spat back as he looked out the passenger's side window trying to find a restaurant." Boo hoo." Puck lightly punched Santana in the arm." Ass, now I want chicken." Santana rolled her eyes and asked everyone in the back what they would like. After stopping four times, two of those times for puck because the other place had the better fries and barbecue sauce then the first place he had stopped to get his chicken at, the group was back at the hotel. There were two big queen size beds and a pull out couch in their room. Brittany didn't want anything which made Santana frown as she ate her food beside the sleeping blonde on the bed they were sharing. Brittany had passed out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Rachel Quinn and puck were all sitting at their bar eating and talking about what they should do later." I believe we should go see a nice movie or musical." Rachel suggested sincere. Both puck and Quinn did a thumbs down sign behind her back." I heard there's this wicked club right down on the west part of the beach we should all get our drink on." Puck said excited about this idea." That does sound nice." Santana chimed in but she knew if Brittany still wasn't feeling good she would stay here with her.

Brittany woke to someone's arm wrapped around her waist she tensed up until she saw the hand that was holding her stomach closely to her then she snuggled closer. Santana let out a pleasing moan." Britt you awake?" San asked in a sleepy voice. Brittany snuggled closer to the Latina." Not unless you are." Brittany answered." I guess no then." Brittany nodded liking that idea." Are you feeling better B?" Brittany nodded again." Good." Santana kissed Brittany on the back of the head while her eyes stayed shut." Where is everyone San?" Brittany asked noticing no noise and her friends were very noisy." Rachel and Quinn went shopping and puck found an arcade not far from here." Santana answered still refusing to open her eyes. Brittany turned around and started placing little kisses down Santana's neck onto her collarbone." Why didn't you go with them?" Brittany asked before taken her hand under Santana's shirt touching Santana's stomach." Because there is no where I rather be then here with you." Brittany climbed on top of the Latina laying her head on the smaller girl's chest." Is that so?"

Santana nodded smiling now at the feel of Brittany on top of her." I love your touch and warmth." Santana moaned as Brittany was now taken her hands up and down her sides." Mhmm." Brittany loved the touch of the body she knew almost all her life. It was so different with Santana then it was with anyone else. She didn't have to get worked up to get ready with Santana it just came naturally." Can I show you what my favorite thing is to do?" Brittany asked in such an innocent voice it sent shivers up Santana's back and down her arms. "Mmkay." Santana answered still had not opened her eyes and it was bothering Brittany. Taken her shirt off she unclasps her bra throwing it across the room. Taken the Latina's hands she placed one on each breast knowing this would defiantly wake the brunette up and like she had anticipated Santana's eyes were open now as she started squeezing and kneading the blonde's chest." There you are?" Brittany smiled before leaning down and kissing the Latina." Here I am." Santana teased kissing the blonde back harder. After a few minutes of exploring each other's mouth and Santana playing with the blondes chest Santana was now shirtless and on her way to becoming braless as well. Brittany had already taken Santana's pants and underwear off. Santana was pleasantly surprised the blonde was not wearing any underwear. She wanted to just do her with her pants on but Brittany growled and Santana proceeded in taken the blondes pants off." You're so sexy B." Santana moaned as she kissed the blonde again. Brittany smiled into the kiss as she unclasped Santana's bra. "You're the sexy one my queen." Brittany said as she started placing sloppy kisses all over Santana's body as she traveled south." Mmm Britt" Santana moaned as Britt placed a kiss on her center that was glistening wet for the blonde. Brittany was pleased to see after all these years the Latina's body still poured out for her. She was never disappointed with Santana's body." Your so wet S" Brittany said placing a couple more kisses on her center before opening her mouth she blew some hot air into the Latina which made Santana's back arch instantly. "Britt I need you." Santana cried. Brittany didn't waste any time as she stuck her tongue out and slide it up then back down the Latina's folds. Santana desperately tried to keep her moaning at a low tone because if they were back at home her moans would be echoing throughout their apartment right about now.

Brittany loved eating Santana out it was literally her favorite thing to do in the world other than kissing the brunette. She could not survive without Santana's kisses but being able to watch the faces the brunette made while Brittany pleased her with her tongue working her higher with every stroke, this was the most amazing sight in the world. Brittany couldn't image ever finding anything as beautiful as this. As Santana climaxed Brittany felt herself on the edge as she licked Santana dry of her sweet lady juices she started kissing her way back up before she reached Santana's mouth. Connecting their lips Santana moaned tasting herself on the blonde's lips." You are very good at what you love." Santana complimented before rolling the blonde over.

Sam called around seven which upset Santana but Brittany explained that she had promised him she would go and talk it out." I don't know why you have to go we can always find a nice card to tell him what you want to say to him." Santana whined being her usual grumpy self." We have had an amazing evening together." Santana said." I know San but I promised. It's just dinner and then I'll be right back here with you." Santana didn't like it at all but decided she wouldn't be able to change Brittany's mind so she stopped complaining.

"I guess I can go out with the gang until you text me saying you're coming back." Santana decided." Sounds fun S." Brittany said glad Santana had finally found something to do so she wasn't just sitting around the hotel moping around.


	7. Chapter 7

**Attn:** **thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

"I told you to take a chill pill woman. Brittany is fine." Puck said shaken his friend lightly on the shoulder." We are around beautiful dancing people and alcohol lets go." He demanded trying to get the party girl out of Santana." I'll call Brittany and I know you don't want me to tell her you're moping around the club." Santana narrowed her eyes at him." You wouldn't?" Puck held up his phone trying to go through his contacts in front of the Latina." I will." Santana kicked him in the ankle." Ouch S." He cried out in pain." I wouldn't have had to do that if you weren't scrolling away on your phone trying to find B's number." Santana said in one breath. Puck rolled his eyes." Let's just go have fun." He suggested rubbing his ankle.

"So how was your evening?" Sam asked sitting across from a very quiet blonde. She had been in her own head since he arrived at the hotel to pick her up. Brittany jumped a little and looked around as if she was just realizing she wasn't alone." Sorry, it was ok. I slept once I got to the hotel. Now I am here with you." Brittany answered." But you really aren't?" Sam said calling her out." I am sorry Sam I guess I am still feeling bad." Brittany looked down at her food she hadn't taken a bite of." Do you mind if we cut this dinner short? I am really sorry; I will pay for my food." Sam shook his head." I asked you out so I'll pay. We can go but I don't want to end our date for the night can I take you down to the beach?" Sam asked hoping Brittany said yes." Brittany didn't see how that could hurt so she nodded." Thank you Britt." Sam took her hand in his and gave it a quick kiss on top." I'll just go pay for this." Standing up and walking away with the bill Brittany watched him for a moment before looking down at her hands. Sam had really been charming all evening it was her that was being a crappy date for tonight and now she felt bad. "Can we drop by Dairy Queen and get ice cream?" Brittany asked in a nicer tone then she had all night. Sam perked up as they climbed into his truck." Sure my date, whatever you want." His grin grew as he stepped on the brake.

"What do you think they're doing?" Santana asked as she started crying harder. The girl that had thought she had a chance with the hot Latina was now confused, she had no clue who this chick was taking about and she could see this wasn't going anywhere she had wanted it to. Suddenly a hot tan dude with a Mohawk came out of the crowd. "Santana, thank god I found you." Santana turned saw that it was and started crying hysterically. The girl was now frightened." Is she ok?" She asked concerned. Puck nodded." This is what happens when she drinks too much. I am sorry if she has been talking your ear off about a girl." Puck apologize taken Santana's hand he escorted her to the front of the club." Quinn and Rachel are going to stay here and get a taxi back I am going to take you back to the hotel drunkie." Puck knew Santana didn't hear all of what he had just said but it was mainly reminding himself of what he was going to do." Where do you think they are puck? Is she sleeping with him?" Puck bit his bottom lip trying to decide what to say if he should say anything at all." I don't know S. here let me help you." Santana stumbled to the hummer but didn't fall on her face thanks to puck." I am sorry Puck; you had to leave the club because of my drinking." Santana said almost on her way to dream world." It's alright S, we is pals." Puck said looking straight ahead as he drove. He looked over and saw an adorable sight Santana curled up in a ball fast asleep. She looked peaceful and puck smiled hoping she was truthfully that. He took his cellphone out and quickly text Brittany real fast. Not even a minute later he got a response that she was on her way to the hotel.

Quinn and Rachel danced until Rachel tried to spin but fell down on her butt. Quinn's face was the same color as a tomato now as she tried to catch her breath." Oh my god that was so funny." Quinn began laughing again as her girlfriend rubbed her behind." Yeah might have been for you. That hurt." Quinn tried to stop laughing but every time she looked directly at her girlfriend she would have a fit of laughter." Ha ha. So funny!" Rachel was annoyed now." I am sorry I don't know why I can't stop laughing." Quinn took a couple of deep breaths before she wiped her eyes off on her sleeve." Better now?" Rachel asked taken her girlfriends hand and leading her out of the club." Crap forgot puck took Santana home. We need to get a taxi." Quinn frowned." I'll call one." Rachel volunteered as she took her cell out.  
" San, Santana." Brittany shook the Latina's shoulder a little. It was almost eight in the morning and there was no sign of Rachel or Quinn and guilt was eating her up inside for not telling Santana about the other night." San" Brittany said louder stirring the Latina.

"What's wrong Britt?" Santana asked sleepy." Brittany handed Santana her phone where there was ten missed calls from Rachel and a bunch of unread text messages." Where are they?" Santana asked sitting up now." I don't know, they never came back last night. Puck is searching around the area to see if they are around." Santana was reading the missed text messages now. None of them really explained where they were just asking her to call them. Blah Santana thought thinking of the two lost." They're going to show up I'm sure of it." Brittany said thinking of the two smartest women other than Santana she knew out there." They probably got a nearby hotel once they couldn't get ahold of you and puck." Brittany saw how worried the Latina looked as she tried to phone both of her friends without getting any answer." I'll call Sam to help look maybe him and a few of his buddies could come help search." Brittany suggested already taken her phone out." No." Santana yelled in a harsh tone.

"I'll get puck back here and he and I will find our friends." Brittany was taken back with the sudden outburst." It would be better and quicker if we had more people looking Santana and you know that too." Santana stood from the bed clearly ignoring the blonde she called puck." Hey puck, come by and pick me up. Ok bye." Starting to get dressed the blonde just stood in the middle of the hotel room confused and hurt." Why are you acting like this to me?" Brittany asked trying not to show how hurt she was at the moment." This isn't about you Brittany. Quinn and Rachel are missing and puck and I will find them without trouty mouth getting in the way." On the brink of tears Brittany looked away." I just thought it would help to have more people who know the area out there looking as well." Brittany wiped the tears off her eyes with the end of her shirt." Well you thought wrong." Santana instantly defect her anger seeing how she had just hurt the blonde." Look I am sorry Brittany, it's just been a long night and I am sure you know how I was before you gone on your date last night. I have a headache and I am worried about them." Santana stopped explaining her reasoning for being a bitch because this was Brittany she never had a right to be a bitch towards her for any reason." I am not mad at you Brittany." Brittany nodded she was still hesitate to talk at the moment but she could see how much Santana had calmed down." Come here Britt." Brittany found her feet walking against what her head was screaming at her. The brunette wrapped her arms around the blonde and only relaxed when the blonde hugged her back just as tight." I'm sorry Britt." Santana whispered." I forgive you San I just hate when you're upset. I didn't mean to make you angry and I came home right away when puck called me last night." Santana's eyes widened." Why did he call you?" Santana asked not remembering anything of what happened last night." He said you were drinking and needed me. I am glad he called too because Sam was trying to do a repeat of the other night and I really didn't want anything to happen. So puck saved me." Brittany instantly brought her hand up over her mouth. She had let out something she did not mean too. Oh crap Brittany now here comes the questions. Brittany thought praying the Latino didn't say anything.

"What happened a few days ago?" Santana didn't like how Brittany was acting nervous now." He, um San please don't go off we already talked about how wrong he was." Brittany could see Santana's mind at work. "When I called you Friday night drunk well that night he kind of had sex with me when I was passed out." Santana's facial expression changed three times as her mind process what Brittany just said." He raped you?" Santana demanded. Brittany instantly shook her head." No not rape, apparently I brought out striper Brittany and was grinding all on him for some time. i got him worked up but I was totally gone Santana. We talked and last night we had a good evening well he did I didn't, I wanted so much to be at that club with you and I kept thinking about all the hot girls flirting with you and trust me the best part was stopping to get Ice cream at dairy queen. We went to the beach and Sam started kissing me and he acted desperate or something and I kept telling him I didn't feel good." Santana's fists and jaw clenched at the same time." Did anything?" Santana didn't need to finish." No, puck called and I said it was an emergency. "Brittany firmly said.

Santana's eyes were traveling around the room trying hard not to look at Brittany because if she did and thought about Sam having sex with her without her say she would surely forget about Rachel and Quinn and just kill Sam." You are to never be with him alone and drunk again and I know that sounds controlling but Brittany I already asked you to be my girlfriend and right now at this moment I want you to make it official. I have already thought about everything I needed to and it didn't take me seven days either, I love you babe and i only want you. Please be my girlfriend and only mine?" Santana looked directly into Brittany's blue eyes searching for what was going on in there. Brittany's mouth opened but before she could say something the door flew open and three people piled in.

"We're home, you miss us bitches?" Quinn yelled." Quinn geez shut up." A grumpy exhausted Rachel complained as she fall face first onto the bed." Found them at a freaking frat house right beside the club across the street from the beach. A man said he had seen the description I gave him of these two and sure enough it was these two crazies." Quinn leaned back on puck." Awe you love us Puck." Rachel was still face down on the bed passed out as Quinn made her way to Santana and Brittany." Why don't we ever drink together this early? It's amazing." Quinn sung hanging off of Brittany." Time for you to go bed Q" Brittany helped her back to her bed. Brittany took her shoes off before helping her lay down under the covers beside a snoring Rachel." Thank you B, I love you." Quinn said as she closed her eyes." Love you too." Brittany said making her way back to Santana." Good night girls I am so tired." Puck dropped down on the couch he didn't even bother to roll out the bed.

Brittany took both of the Latina's hands in hers. "The answer is yes Santana of course I'll be your girlfriend, now can we go get some breakfast because I am starving." Santana's eyes became misty as she said girlfriend over and over in her head. She was finally Brittany's girlfriend and she actually felt worthy of the title now if she could kill the blonde haired big mouth and all her dreams at the moment would have come true. But that would have to wait until later her girlfriend was hungry...


	8. Chapter 8

"Thank you for breakfast." Brittany said as she patted her full stomach sitting back in her seat stuffed. She had eaten the biggest egg cheese sandwich in her life plus home-style fries the whole thing was amazing. Santana had eaten the same plus two cups of coffee." You're very welcome." They sat in a comfortable silence for a moment until Brittany's phone started to beep." It's Sam he wants to know if I want to go boating with him." Santana waited for Brittany's answer. Brittany laughed out loud for a moment before covering her mouth with her hand. She handed her phone over to her girlfriend. Brittany had replied:

**Can my girlfriend and friends come along?**

**Sam: what? When did that happen and** **why her?**

"Always was me sucker. Get over it." Santana answered out loud earning an eye roll from her girlfriend." What? It has and you know it." Brittany knew what Santana was saying was the truth." Yes it has. Sam is still a good friend though and he will have to accept our relationship or he can hit the road." Santana liked the end part of that sentence." What did he say?" Brittany asked as the phone beeped in Santana's hands." He says why not? We still have to talk." Santana rolled her eyes." Be nice please San." Santana snickered but knew she would for Brittany's sake." If he touches you or tries to put a move on you I will attack just saying." Brittany let out a deep breath as she told Santana to reply they would see him in a hour.  
Puck couldn't wait to go boating he had been begging Santana since they got into Florida if they could rent a boat to take out. "I told you I would be boating at some point of this trip, didn't I?" Puck wiggled his eye brows at her as he stepped onto Sam's cousin's boat." Nice man." Sam smiled glad puck approved." Santana helped her blonde down into the boat taken her hand firmly once Brittany was in the boat." Hey Britt" Sam greeted with a little wave." Hello Sam." Brittany smiled as she felt Santana's hand squeeze hers tighter." San I do need that hand." Brittany whispered in the Latina's ear as they passed Sam." I don't like how he is glaring." Santana whispered back. Suddenly a loud scream caught both of their attention. Brittany broke their hand held as she ran back to the front to see what happened. Quinn was on top of her girlfriend who was screaming.

"Sorry babe." Quinn giggled as she held her hand out to Brittany for help. Brittany took both of the blonde's hands and pulled her off a squished brunette." I am so sorry honey." Quinn said now on her knees feeling bad she had hurt her girlfriend." Are you alright?" Quinn asked grabbing Rachel's wrist she tried to pull them both up but lost her balance Brittany was quick to act and save both of them from fallen again." Thank you Brittany." Rachel said still clearly angry at her stumbling girlfriend." I didn't know I was dating a drunk." Rachel spat before she dramatically turned huffed and made her way to the other side of the boat.

"Wow, is everyone alright here?" Sam asked coming in at the end of an awkward silence between the two women and puck." Yes we're all ok; we are ready to go now." Brittany said hoping Sam wouldn't question why Quinn was hanging onto her arm now crying. Puck puckered his lips and now was standing on his heels waiting for someone to say something." Quinn come on, I'll take you to Santana and I will go talk to Rachel. Puck won't you go help Sam get this beauty started. Sam's uncle's boat was more like a yacht but smaller than all the other yachts out here." San, were you at?" Brittany called out trying to keep a very drunk Quinn up right." Down here baby." Santana called up from the bottom deck." San, could you please come up here and stay with a very drunk Quinn while I go talk to a very pissed Rachel." Santana appeared with a very concerned face." Is everything alright between the two of them?" Santana asked helping Brittany sit Quinn down in the nearest seat." It will be." Leaning over she gave the Latino a peck on the lips." Don't be too long babe." Santana couldn't wait to get the blonde alone later. This would be their first time making love as an official couple for some reason that made Santana thrilled as well as nervous at the same time." I'll be right back." Brittany winked then walked off to find her best friend.

"I can't believe I fell on her." Quinn cried looking up at Santana who was shooting her a 'what?' Glare

"You didn't see me? I fell right down on her." Santana now was regretting not going with Britt to see what happened. She would have loved to see Quinn squishing Rachel." I am sure she is fine Rachel is a strong little dwarf." Santana instantly looked up to the sky finding it more interesting than her friend's hard glare at the moment.  
" I can't believe she is an alcoholic." Rachel cried on Brittany's lap. This talk had become a long convincing session that Quinn's not an alcoholic to Rachel who was very much overreacting." Rachel I have known Quinn forever she has never been and will never be an alcoholic. She just had some drinks this morning at that overnight party you guys went to and knowing Quinn she just wanted to avoid a headache so she decided to drink some more." Brittany was literally just throwing things that pop in her head out to the brunette hoping something comforts her. Rachel sat up from Brittany's lap. "Thanks Brittany I know I have been saying the same thing over and over for about an hour I just have never seen her so out of control like this before." Brittany nodded she had never seen Quinn drunk before eight at night usually along with Santana puck and her." It'll be ok, go talk to your girl I know she feels really bad." Rachel's eyes widened realizing for the first time she hadn't thought of how Quinn was feeling this whole time." Ugh, I am a terrible girlfriend." Rachel groaned. Brittany shook her head." No you're not Rachel you're amazing."

"Puck you want to stop here and take a dip? We won't be able to take one when we get out deeper." Sam asked loudly over the engine. Puck nodded hard a couple of times." I'll go let the girls know." Sam volunteered." Is it sad that we are the only two guys on the boat with four hot women and they're all lesbians and were not even gay?" Puck shook his head." I never thought of it like that always thought I was hanging out with friends Sammy boy. Plus we are this boat with three lesbians and one bi-unicorn to be correct." Sam walked out of the room feeling like he shouldn't have said a word. The first person he saw instantly put a smile on his face. Brittany was standing on a corner of the boat looking the railing into the water. Sneaking his arms around her waist he looked out at the water in front of them. " Britt" Sam whispered." Hey Sam" Brittany turned into the blondes arms and pushed him a little gently off of her." Come on why can't I hold you?" Sam whined.

"Because I officially have a girlfriend and she really doesn't like you so for your safety I wouldn't try anything like that again." Brittany warned really not wanting the two to get into an argument over her." I can so take that small Latino." Sam confidently informed. Brittany just shook her head." I'm going to go find san." Before she could leave Sam grabbed her by the wrist." We are stopping to take a dip in the water you should come out." Brittany smiled." That sounds good." Sam mentally gave himself a high five for thinking this he could get some alone time with Brittany since he knew the other three wouldn't want to swim." Ok sweet, go get ready." Brittany walked away feeling completely confused by his sudden mood swing. Sam could be so nice when he wanted to be and sweet then other times just plain annoying. But she didn't stay confused for long she found her gorgeous girlfriend. Santana was sun tanning with Quinn and Rachel beside her. She didn't have anything on but her red bikini. Staring at the nice view Brittany wanted to go jump on her girlfriend but she knew she couldn't because of the other women there. But there was something she could do and that was making her girlfriend just as bothered as she was. Taken her shorts and t-shirt off she walked over to Santana who was laid out on her back with her hands over her eyes." Babe?" Brittany asked in a distraught voice." Britt, what is it? Did Sam do something?" Santana was sitting up right away now ready to go attack once Brittany said the word. Brittany shook her head." Could you help me put this sunscreen on my back i can't reach? I am going to take a dip with the boys." Santana's eyes narrowed." Do you really want to go in there Britt With nasty Jelly fish and sharks?" Santana sighed. She didn't want Brittany to go in with puck and Sam especially the latter of the two alone. She knew there was no way she was going to get into those shark infested waters." Just come sun tan with Q, Rachel and I." Santana pleaded but she knew her blonde." I want to go swim." Brittany pouted.

In the end Brittany got what she wanted and now she was swimming in the cold waters with puck and Sam who kept going under grabbing her foot. Without Satan watching him Sam was going to get some game time in." Sam stop I have no clue if that is a shark or you when you do that." Brittany playfully complained." Sam laughed." You like it, don't lie." Puck made his way around the other side he wanted to sneak up on the three women sun bathing. Climbing the side ladder he had taken an empty bottle he had took in the water to dunk water over Brittany and Sam's head but when that didn't seem fun he thought of three unexpected girls. Filling it he snuck up onto the boat and walked over to his first victim, he knew once he dumped some on Rachel he had seconds to get the other two. With one glance to the heavens he began to pour and go. Rachel screamed the loudest as cold water fall onto her face then Quinn and by the time he got to Santana she was already almost sitting up when she got soaked. Running back to the stairs he flung his self-back into the water. Coming up to the surface all three women were looking at him over the railing pissed off." Jack ass." Santana yelled irritated.

"You love me Lopez." Puck sung as he started to swim on the other side to tell Brittany and Sam what he had just accomplished. Brittany was on Sam's back as he swam in circles." Faster dolphin" Brittany laughed. Puck unannounced jumped on Brittany's back making all three sank into the water." PUCK!" Brittany yelled trying to catch her breath she had swallowed some water as she went into the water. Puck smiled widely loving he could get the girls. Sam didn't look pissed off at all then puck noticed why." Um Britt where is your top?" Puck asked looking around them." Oh my god!" Brittany exclaimed trying to cover up.

Santana Rachel and Quinn had just got dried off when Santana heard Brittany start yelling." Santana, Santana." She didn't have time to process what was going on her feet just started running in the direction of her blonde's voice." What? What's wrong?" Santana out of breath asked looking down at the three. Brittany was in the middle holding her breast." Where the hell is your top?" Santana demanded." I don't know, puck attacked Sam and I and now I can't find it I need one or something." It's not like everyone hasn't seen your boobs before Brittany." Sam explained still looking down at the blonde's chest." Hey big mouth move your eyes before I remove them with my fingers." Santana yelled in disgust as Sam ogled over her girlfriend's breast." Shut up Satan you're just jealous I am in here with her and you're not." Brittany shot him a 'shut up' glare before starting to swim to the edge of the boat." Baby come up I have a towel ready." Puck was next to swim to the stairs. He looked back down at the blonde." Not cool man." He shook his head before following the blonde up. Sam took another few minutes to take a breather before he climbed the stairs. First thing he noticed was Brittany now was wearing Santana's t-shirt that made him roll his eyes." Let's go." Puck announced ready to go.

The rest of the boat trip went without any more trouble.  
"I am tired San." Brittany complained as she laid her head down on her girlfriends shoulder. All six in the group had decided to go out to eat at a local Asian buffet. Brittany of course wasn't that exhausted as she led on she just wanted to get out of there. Sam was sitting on her other side of the round table in the corner of the buffet rubbing her thigh. He had been touching her leg in different places the whole evening. She didn't want to cause a big scene if she had she would have told Santana or started yelling at him herself. "After this bite I am full." Puck said holding his stomach." You full oh my god the world is going to end." Santana smarted off." It occasionally happens, Lopez." He said sticking his tongue out in her direction. Brittany suddenly jerked her way which made Santana look over to Sam who looked as he just got caught sticking his hand in the cookie jar before dinner." What's going on?" Santana demanded as she looked right at the man she knew was responsible for her girlfriend basically sitting on her lap." I am ok." Brittany answered." I thought I felt something on my leg and it startled me." Brittany didn't look directly at anyone as she made her way out of the table." I have to go use the restroom." Brittany practically ran to the girl's restroom so no one could stop her. Locking herself in the stall she let out a deep breathe she didn't even know she had been holding until now. "Brittany?" Santana called out as she entered the restroom. Brittany closed her eyes as she tried to calm her breathing. She should have known Santana would come to check on her.

"I'll be out in a second San. You can go back to the table if you want." Brittany tried to not let the nervousness in her voice show but she knew she failed tremendously when she said the first part of the sentence, her voice cracked and she knew it." Baby! What really happened? You can tell me." Santana said on the other side of the door hoping her girlfriend would open it." Can I tell you when we get back to the hotel?" Santana knew this had to do with Sam and if they waited until they got back to the hotel she couldn't properly kick his ass." I want to know now sweetie just open the door and tell me." Brittany abided as she opened the stall door but didn't come out all the way she knew when she told the truth, Santana was going to flip out." I want to tell you but I know you'll freak." Brittany confessed. Santana shrugged." That is what I do, don't worry. Sweetie let me help you feel better just tell me so we can enjoy our last evening here in Florida." Brittany had forgotten they were going back earlier then Sam." Sam was touching me inappropriately all during dinner." Santana's eyes widened.

"What? How? "She demanded already seeing his death in her mind." He kept touching my leg and rubbing my thigh he came to close to my center when I jerked away." Santana was seeing red now and Brittany was on the verge of tears." Santana don't kill him here please." Looking at Brittany Santana calmed down a little but knew he needed to learn what happens when you mess with Santana's girl." Ok I'll wait until we get outside the building.

Brittany didn't like the sound of that but it was better than making a scene inside the restaurant." I love you Britt." Brittany nodded as she came out of the stall. Leaning over she captured Santana's lips with her." I love you too San, can you text puck and tell him to pay our dinner with my card in my wallet so we don't have to go back to the table. Tell him to bring our purses out to the hummer?" Brittany pleaded with her eyes she just wanted to get out of here." Sure Britt, anything for you."


	9. Chapter 9

"You should have seen Sam's face Britt, when Santana just walked right up to him and punched him Right Square in the nose. She didn't even say a word even when he demanded to know why she hit him. Then she hit him again." Puck raised his hand to get a high five from the Latina but seeing Brittany's face she didn't raise her hand. Puck caught on and sat back in the back seat quiet." I told you he had it coming; I didn't do it in the restaurant." Santana started rambling until she felt Brittany's hand in hers.  
"Thank you." That is all Brittany needed to say. She might have been concerned that Santana had hit Sam to hard but then she remembered how she felt with his hand roaming all over her thigh. Santana smiled squeezing her girlfriend's hand." No one messes with my girl." Brittany blushed as she looked out of the passenger's window at the buildings and lights as they passed by.  
Puck, Rachel and Quinn all decided to go out for their last night in Florida Brittany and Santana opt out wanting to watch a movie and just spend some alone time together.

"Makes me mad every time I think of Sam putting his hand on you right there during dinner." Santana's anger was quickly building up again." Shhh! Baby it's just me and you let's not talk about him right now." Brittany said calming the brunette down instantly as Brittany climbed onto her girlfriend." What did you have in mind then?" Santana playfully asked looking at her blonde goddess biting her bottom lip. That move drove Santana crazy and Brittany knew this." I say we make tonight ours. Let me give you a lap dance." Brittany said wiggling her eye brows. Santana could feel the pool between her legs as the blonde climbed off of her and off the bed. Brittany took off her t-shirt first and then slowly took her boxer shorts off until she was only down to her black Lace panties and matching bra. Santana's mouth opened as she felt the drool start to collect. Brittany winked as she walked over to her phone that sat on the dresser. Plugging it into pucks radio she searched for a song and pushed play before walking back In front of the bed. Santana's eye brow rose as she watched Brittany crawl across the bed until she was inches from Santana's face. Biting the air Santana's heart started to race as Brittany took both of her hands. This wasn't new she had seen Brittany thousands of times before in this mood giving her lap dances but it really has been too long and her body was aching as it craved to see what the blonde could do.

Brittany played this game and it drove Santana crazy. Basically she would tease her with her body but the brunette wasn't allowed to touch her. Brittany would put her breasts and ass in Santana's face as she danced but if Santana touched Brittany would put back on an article of clothing and it usually was the jeans first instantly making Santana cry for the loss of the awesome view.

Santana had probably cum like twice just watching Brittany at work. She had no clue why she would ever stray away from this goddess? She had been so stupid and it was really only because she just figured Brittany would always just be hers and no one else's. It's only been the blonde she has ever wanted.

"I love you B more than anyone in this world, you know that right?" Santana said leaning over and capturing the blonde's lips with hers. Brittany nodded as she smiled into the kiss." I was so stupid these past few months and I know you have had to witness this stupid phase I don't even know where it came from because I have always had the best thing in the world right in front of me. You have loved me when I didn't deserve it, you have cleaned my messes up time after time when I didn't deserve that either. I want you to know that I'll be trying to make all that time lost up all our lives together. I want you to know how damn sorry I am." Santana could feel the tears fallen from her eyes down her cheeks. Brittany was also on the verge as she wiped Santana's tears off with her hands." I love you S." Brittany cried. Taken Santana's head between her hands she placed a couple soft kisses onto Santana's soft lips." I've already forgiven you." Santana cried harder. How the hell did she get this lucky?

Santana kissed her harder this time as Brittany's arms wrapped around the Latinos neck." Let me show you how much I love you." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana lay back onto the bed with her legs still dangling off the edge of the bed. Brittany lay on top of the Latina as she started kissing Santana again. Brittany's hands found her girlfriend's sides and started rubbing her sides up and down." Let me take your clothes off." Brittany asked getting an instant head nod from her girlfriend.

A sudden banging sound woke both of the women up. Brittany let out a high yelp. Santana placed her hand over her girlfriends." I'll go see who it is?" Brittany shook her head she didn't want Santana to see who was on the other side of the door. If it were the gang they would have just came in all three had a key to the hotel door." Stay here I won't open the door if I don't know the person." Santana said trying to calm Brittany who was totally freaked out. Santana tiptoed across the floor until she was up against the door looking through the peep hole. Rolling her eyes she opened the door and instantly crossed her arms across her chest. Brittany was off the Bed now making it slowly over to Santana to see who was at the door." We have some business with you Lopez." The skinny brown haired Justin Beiber wannabe spoke. Sam stood beside him looking as ridiculously as usual." What do you want? And who the hell is this?" Santana took a step forward.

"Keep your distance." The man warned. Obviously he didn't know who the hell she was." Ok this is how this is going to end I am either one going to shut the door on your phony faces or I am going to beat the crap out of you both then shut the door in your phony faces so let's make this quick got an early wakeup call tomorrow." The Younger guy looked surprised he didn't know what to say at the moment as he stood stunned." I want to talk to Brittany." Sam finally said something." Answer to that is no." Santana started to shut the door." Anything else for you rude jerks." Santana I just need to ask her a few questions?" Brittany was behind her now." What do you want Sam?" Brittany asked placing her hand on Santana's lower back as she stepped beside the Latina." You won't reconsider going back with me?" Santana snickered as Brittany rolled her eyes." No Sam I am going back with San and the group. We don't have any other business with each other I am sorry things didn't turn out the way you had hoped." Santana grinned widely at that." Can we talk without the extra company?" Sam shot Santana an evil glare." Just say what you have to I am tired." Brittany said irritated." I want another chance, I can't believe what we had no matter how short of time was just a fling. Brittany I care about you." Before Sam could say anything else Brittany held up her hand in front of her." No. Don't. Let me make this easy for you." Brittany turned to her girlfriend." Shut the door." Santana shot them her best bitch smile as she gave them a little wave as she shut the door." Good choice B." Santana said snuggling closer to the blonde's backside." Good night san." Brittany said before sleep overtook her body again.

"How many times are you going to asks are we there yet?" Quinn asked puck annoyed." Until someone tells me we are." Puck smiled as Quinn rolled her eyes." I am never going on a trip with you again." Quinn stated before turning to her knocked out girlfriend who had her legs resting on her lap and her head buried into the seat.

Brittany had been quiet for a good part of the morning." What you thinking about?" Santana asked looking over at the blonde for a second before looking back at the road." How different things are going to be now. But in a good way." Santana hummed agreeing." I am so proud of you for going back to school and taken this offer you're going to have an amazing future." Santana took Brittany's hand in her. "My future is going to be amazing because you're in it." Brittany blushed looking away for a moment." Then our future is going to be amazing." Brittany said loving how that sounded. Their future not just hers or Santana's but together." I love the sound of our future." Brittany smiled widely imaging an older brunette coming home to their future house to her after work. Santana squeezed her hand bursting her daydream." I see it too Britt." Santana announced knowing exactly where the blondes head went. Brittany's smiled as she thought about Sam and how damn consistent he was. He had called three times this morning and even showed up while they were getting breakfast." I am dreading seeing Sam around when we get back." Brittany confessed almost in a whisper but Santana heard it all." You'll be ok babe. He is a little slow when it does come to learning what taken means but I thank he has the jest of it now." Brittany didn't believe that he had called and showed up twice since Santana punched him twice." Maybe I'll just avoid everywhere I am use to seeing him." Brittany knew that was a stupid idea because she was used to seeing him everywhere and she couldn't avoid all those places of course." Don't stress yourself out Britt, if you want I can hire puck to be your body guard?" Brittany laughed as she looked back at the man trying to stick his finger in Quinn's ear." I think I'll be fine just going to have to deal." Brittany looked down and saw Santana's phone screen lite up it had been all morning." Who are you talking to?" Brittany asked nonchalantly. Santana looked down at her phone and saw she had a new text." Stephanie. She has been bored to death apparently for the last couple of days." Brittany nodded." Do you want me to read what she wrote?" Santana shrugged. Brittany slid her finger across the screen unlocking the phone.

**When do we get some alone time? ;)**

Brittany's eyes widened at how that sounded never bitch she's mine Brittany thought as she prepared to read this to the brunette who was waiting." She wants to know when you guys are going to have some alone time?" Brittany announced watching Santana's face carefully." Nothing has happened or is going to happen with us Britt she is just crazy. Tell her I said only in her dreams." Brittany would have added a lot more to that. Typing out the message she sat and stared at the phone like she was trying to crack all its secrets." You can read or look at anything you want I'm not hiding anything in there." Santana said nervous now Brittany thought she had been talking to girls on the side." I actually sent a mass text the other day telling everyone I was taken by one Brittany s. pierce." Santana proudly confessed. She had to giggle remembering the responses she got back. Brittany shook her head." You did not?" Santana's jaw dropped." You call me a liar?" Brittany laughed as she nodded." Ok then go under my texts and see for yourself." Brittany scrolled down to texts and sure enough there was a mass text to everyone in her contacts saying:

**Taken bitches, Brittany s. pierce is officially my girlfriend :) **

Brittany's heart was about to explode from how much love she felt at the moment." I love you S, you always seem to amaze me daily." Santana leaned over at a red light and gave her a peck on the lips." I told you I am only yours and you're only mine." Santana whispered into the blonde's lips before pulling back. For the rest of the ride Santana and Brittany as well as Rachel sung to the music on the radio as Quinn and puck fought like two little kids.

It was almost nine when they got home from dropping everyone off. Santana fall onto the couch face first." Home, finally." Santana dramatically exclaimed. Brittany rolled her eyes something's would never change. Leaving the sleeping Latina to sleep on the couch or find the strength to come to bed Brittany brushed her teeth then washed her face before slipping into her comfortable pajama pants and a white t-shirt that she stole from Quinn a while back. Her body relaxed instantly as it sunk into her bed." Britt, baby can you please carry me to bed?" Brittany rolled her eyes something's will defiantly never change.

Climbing out of bed Brittany knew she would always help Santana no matter the task and no matter how sleepy she was because she was that much in love she is when it comes to Santana." Coming" Brittany called out as she climbed out of bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**All about Brittana this chapter! Thank you for reading and reviews! lea: me too, I do not ship Bram, I like them as friends! And I love fanfics about the girls so if anyone has any suggestions on what to read would love to hear them! **

"Peanut butter and jelly and frozen pizza." Santana sung her grocery list in her head as she walked down the aisles of the quick mart. Brittany had sent her a list that she scanned before her phone died and if she didn't sing the items she started to forget. She knew there was about ten items on Brittany's list but she could only remember three at the moment. After getting those three items she started to look around hoping something would pop out at her to make her remember a few more.

"Santana" A woman's voice she knew very well echoed throughout her head at the moment. Turning slowly around he mother stood with an arch brow." Are you deaf? I have been calling your name for almost two minutes now." Maria Lopez rambled on as she approached the shocked younger version of herself." What cat got your tongue?" Her mother waited for her response waving her hand in front of her daughters face."Hola Santana?"  
Santana shook her head a couple of times maybe shake the delusion away but nope her mother in bone and flesh stood in front of her looking at her as if she was insane." Hola mami! Where did you come from?" Santana nervously asked. Her mother rolled her eyes." Of course I shop Santana I don't make our maid do everything." Maria said in a low voice." Of course not mother." Santana was still shocked as she looked in her mother's cart were actual food sat. She had never seen her mother step foot in a grocery store and here she was doing her own shopping." What are you here to get?" Maria asked trying to get her strange daughter talking normally.  
"Brittany made me a list of what to get but my phone died so I am trying to remember what we need." Santana confessed." You finally made it official! I am very proud Santana. I was worried so was your Papi when we saw Brittany and that blonde haired boy skipping around town that you'd lose her." Santana was stunned how the hell did her mother know all that?" I can read you like an open book daughter of mine plus when you said Brittany's name you got that twinkle in your eye." Santana nodded a few times still very much freaked out." Yes we are officially a couple now." Santana smiled saying that it sounded so right." Good, now remember that list Santana." Maria warned before she walked away.

Brittany twirled around in the new dress she had bought this morning once she got the phone call. This morning had been amazing besides seeing Sam at the coffee bean but other than that everything was positive. They haven't talked for a month now since they have been back from Florida. Brittany on one hand was relieved it made things a lot easier in a way then on the other hand she felt bad that their friendship was taken a break." Beautiful B" Santana exclaimed staring at the blonde now in the long black cocktail dress. Brittany blushed turning around." Thank you." Brittany stepped out of the bathroom and grabbed one of her girlfriend's hands she quickly escorted her down the hall into her room." I got this today." Brittany handed the Latina the opened envelope." Take out the letter." Brittany instructed excitedly she knew Santana was going to flip when she seen the tickets.

"Dear Brittany Pierce,  
We invite you to help us celebrate..." As Santana read the rest to herself she felt herself start to get overwhelmed with pride and happiness as she was now squeezing Brittany's hand tightly as she read the last part." Oh my god Brittany! The music awards you're going to perform?" Santana squealed. Brittany nodded a few times hard as she and the Latina started to jump up and down." Oh my god San we are going to Cali." Brittany was in tears now." Baby I am so proud of you, you showed them what those hips could do." Santana winked as Brittany took a few deep breaths. Santana noticed there was only one guest ticket and she didn't want to demand Brittany had to give it to her. Brittany saw Santana staring. Nudging her in her arm" Of course that's yours. There is no one else I would take in this world but you." Santana smiled as her heart did a little dance." I love you so much B." Brittany kissed Santana sending everything she was feeling at the moment through the Latina's lips. Pulling away they got lost in each other's eyes for a moment." Did you get everything on my list?" Brittany asked. Mood killer Santana thought to herself.

A week later

"You are a lucky bitch; I would have died if someone gave me a ticket to the music awards." Quinn said in between sips of her coffee. Santana had quickly called her best friend and demanded coffee." I almost did. I am very proud of her she's worked so hard for this." Quinn nodded knowing just how hard.

"It's in two weeks, is she getting nervous?" Quinn asked hoping not too much the blonde was the best dancer in the world." Kind of she has traded in her dress three times now. Bought four brand new high heels and is consistently at the studio. I threatened to call puck to have him carry her out last night when she wouldn't leave to eat and take a break." Santana announced frowning as she remembered just how hard it had been to coach her out of there. She was defiantly not confident the blonde was going to be all the way there when the event does happen." I need to think of a way to get her mind away from this performance even if it's just a couple of days." Santana announced." I might actually be able to help you with that a senior in my psychology class asked me to help propose to his girlfriend this weekend at the Lima festival and I need singers and dancers." Quinn was beaming right now because she actually could use both of her friend's skills." You know I haven't sung in forever." Santana announced." Pssh! You're amazing and you know it. The unholy trinity back together to make this man's dreams come true, what do you say?" A smiled spread across Santana's face she had to admit this was perfect. Brittany would so be onboard when she heard this was for a proposal." Call your lady or go drag that butt out of the studio and tell her practice starts at eight tonight in Lima community's gym." Santana leaned over and gave Quinn a kiss on the cheek." Thank you so much Q." Quinn shrugged." It's what I am here for." Santana shook her head as she took her phone out of her purse and started to call Brittany.

"Brittany not again, Hun we have plans tonight at eight." Santana whined through the phone as Brittany went on how she had to practice." What are our plans?" Brittany asked not remembering anything on their schedule tonight." We're going to help Quinn make this guy's proposal the best night of his life." Santana explained very proud of this plan." Wow, that sounds amazing. I am in." Brittany beamed excited to help." Good, let me pick you up so we can go get some dinner before we have to be there." Brittany knew that wasn't a question so she hummed in response.

"Ok everyone I will partner you up and I'll show you what I need you guys to do." Quinn explained to about fifty people." I want this to be amazing and we only have four days to pull this off." Santana didn't realize just how soon this was and her body defiantly was not prepared but she worked her butt off the first night of practice. She had given everyone an evil glare as they asked Brittany if she be their partner. That was never going to happen if she had say which of course she did; she was going to be Brittany's partner especially since there was dancing up against your partner in this dance. Santana would have killed someone if she had to watch Brittany dance on someone's leg." You two already know you're partnered up." Quinn winked as she walked by.

Dancing with Brittany was very easy Brittany made her body fluid it seemed and it fit right into hers as they moved together. Santana was tempted just to stand back and just watch the goddess do her thing but that wasn't what the dance called for, plus she loved her hands on the blonde's hips.  
"Good job everyone, tomorrow same time we practice more. Go home and rest up." Quinn yelled over people whispering and laughing." Wow this is going to be amazing." Santana said walking up to Quinn." That is the plan." Brittany grabbed Quinn's hand and gave it a little squeeze." This is amazing Quinn, what you're doing for him is I can't even describe how lucky he is that he asked you for help." Brittany said thinking about how surprised this girl was going to be." I am very nervous and I'm not even the one getting hitched." Quinn nervously laughed. Santana raised her hand to the sky." Thank god." Both Brittany and Quinn smacked Santana on both of her arms." Ouch, the truth. I am not ready to see Rachel be a Bridezilla. Scratch that I don't think the worlds ready for that to happen anytime soon. I am just happy you are my best friend Q because nah, she wouldn't make it to the reception if I had to deal with her." Quinn rolled her eyes." You two I swear. Why can't you two just get along? You guys are stuck with each other." Brittany nodded agreeing with the other blonde." You know I have a special place for that dwarf in my butt somewhere." Santana laughed even though her girlfriend and friend didn't think that was funny at all." You two are no fun." Santana faked pouted as she followed the two blondes out of the room.

"Brittany wow that dress is amazing on you." Santana said admiring it from the bedroom doorway. Brittany had just received a light pink dress." You think?" Santana nodded." You were gorgeous in all of them Britt, but this one is defiantly the dress babe." Brittany twirled around really feeling like a princess at the moment." Come here I need my princess." Brittany said as she outstretched her arms until her girlfriend's hands found hers." Right here, my lady" Santana joked." Kiss me." Brittany demanded. Santana didn't need to be told twice as she captured the blonde's lips in hers." You're going to be the most gorgeous woman there babe." Santana whispered in her girlfriends lips.

"I was thinking about how surprised that girl was that night when we all started singing and dancing around her and her boyfriend. You could just see how much love they had for each other, it was really amazing when she said yes I felt like I was about to explode in tears." Santana listened remembering exactly what Brittany was talking about. Quinn had really done the impossible and made that night all about the couple without any problems bigger than a hole in someone's pants that Quinn sewed up herself literally a minute until show time." I can't wait until I propose to you." Brittany said nonchalantly. Santana's head snapped in her girlfriend's direction." Who says I don't propose to you first?" Santana spat back already having that in her future plans. Brittany laughed a little." I guess I always saw me proposing to you." Brittany explained." Santana shrugged." I am glad we are both on the same page that makes me happy." Brittany nodded feeling very relieved." I know it's going to be awhile with our school and starting our careers but if I could I would marry you today." Brittany honestly confessed." I would love to call you wifey." Santana listened in heaven at the moment she would give anything to be Brittany's wife but they literally just became girlfriends she was trying her best not to screw that up.

"I'll make you a promise Brittany." Santana said grabbing both the blonde's hands in hers." As soon as I can afford a ring that you deserve I'll ask you." Brittany's mouth dropped open." Not even thinking about school if we're finished our not. What do you say?" Brittany couldn't find her voice at the moment so she just nodded." Good then." Santana sealed the deal with a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

"I can't even describe how amazing this girl is, so you will all just have to see for yourselves. Give a big welcome to Brittany S. Pierce all the way from Lima, Ohio."

The crowd went wild with people whistling and clapping. Santana stood and tried to be the loudest whistler. She wanted Brittany to hear her. Brittany appeared in a little black dress with black knee high boots. Her long blonde hair was tied up on her head and her makeup flawless." Fucking hot!" A man screamed out loudly as the cheering died down. Santana wanted to go punch him straight in his face but didn't want to get kicked out. She was in the third row looking directly at her girlfriend now doing what she was born to do and that was dance. The way Brittany's body was moving and twisting made Santana instantly turned on she wanted so much to go up on stage and drag her blonde beauty off the stage to the nearest closet and hear her name on Brittany's lips but she knew she had to sit in this ridiculous expensive dress and watch her girlfriend amaze the crowd.

The music awards were amazing but Santana would say the best part was defiantly when she got to have Brittany in her arms again." Baby you did amazing." Santana happily exclaimed as she held the blonde tightly." Thank you San" Brittany laughed being squeezed by the Latina." Brittany pulled away a little still in her girlfriend's arms she leaned over and kissed the brunette. Santana kissed back just as hard. They didn't stop kissing until they needed oxygen." We should go." Brittany said looking around as the crowd got thicker around them.

Good thing Brittany had a driver to drive them back to the hotel she didn't think she would be able to drive through this mess." Brittany you were amazing." Santana said for the hundredth time since she seen Brittany." I know Santana." Brittany laughed bopping the Latina on the nose." Can we get tacos?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head Brittany just was on TV in front of an audience filled with celebrities and she just wanted tacos." Of course baby" Santana moved towards the black window separating the driver and them and knocked on it. The driver pushed a button that opens the window." Can I help you?" He asked not taken his eyes off the road." Can we stop by a Taco Bell?" His facial expression didn't change." Taco Bell?" He asked out loud." Yes, thank you." Brittany said looking out the window at their surroundings." Ok then."

Back at the hotel Brittany was glad to be cuddled up under the blanket next to her girlfriend. She had a good time dancing on stage in front of thousands of people plus the people who watched at home on their televisions but she defiantly loved this the most." I love you S." Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek." I love you too B."

"Tell me everything. Did you see anyone famous? Most importantly did they see you?" Rachel berry asked without taken a rolled her eyes." Of course they saw her everyone did and yes I sat two seats away from Jennifer Lopez and I saw Kate Hudson actually dancing to the whole dance and smiling widely." Santana announced proudly hoping that shut up the little Jewish brunette." I am very jealous Santana and Brittany." Rachel stated sitting down beside her girlfriend who was a half asleep on the couch." What's wrong Q?" Brittany asked sticking her bottom lip out." She stayed up all night to watch a Buffy marathon on TV." Rachel explained rubbing her girlfriend's legs that were sitting in her lap now. Quinn groaned in response." We'll just let her sleep and you relax. Love you both call us later." Brittany said taken Santana's hand she escorted her out of their friends apartment.

"What do you want to do?" Santana asked as they climbed into her car." I have an idea but we need to stop at a store." Brittany explained from the passenger's side seat." Do I get to know what we're going?" Santana asked really wanting to know. Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand tighter." You will find out soon enough." Brittany sent Santana a mega smile freaking her out.

After a quick stop at the quick mart where Brittany refused to let Santana come in Brittany had directed Santana to go home. Santana was happy about that she really did want to do something at home although she would have gone anywhere Brittany would have led her.  
"Stay here for a moment." Brittany instructed while she pointed directly at Santana." Ok mother." Santana teased making Brittany stick her tongue out at her girlfriend.

Brittany hurried and ran upstairs she came back with their comforter that she placed on the living room floor. Taken the rose petals she had bought tonight she spread them around. Running to the kitchen she took the white wine from the cabinet and took a pan from beneath the sink that she filled with ice and sat the bottle in the middle. She had bought two plastic champagne glasses tonight even though they had real nice ones. Placing the wine on the coffee table that was now pushed back to the wall Brittany smiled as she took out the last items she bought. A red fake rosé a stuffed white bear with a red heart that said 'I love you beary much' and whip cream that she loved to fool around with. Last thing she turned their radio on but turned the volume down. Smiling she ran out of the door to retrieve her girlfriend.

Santana was very thankful Brittany finally was back she was bored and inpatient." What did you do baby?" Santana asked as she started walking up the driveway." You'll have to come in and see for yourself sexy." Brittany smirked as the Latina's eyes widened. Walking in behind the blonde Santana's mouth dropped open seeing the rose petal trail she followed into the living room." Awe, Brittany this is amazing." Santana exclaimed taken her girlfriends hand in hers." I love you S and I just wanted you and I to have a good night with one another. "Brittany explained as she escorted her girlfriend further into the living room." Here let me help you out of those shoes and that nagging shirt and pants." Brittany smiled widely as she worked on getting her girlfriends shirt off." You like this a little too much?" Santana teased. Brittany stuck her tongue out.

"I do love this view now." Brittany said admiring her girlfriend's body." Now you?" Santana said disappointed that she couldn't see the blonde's body." Not yet." Brittany said as she motioned for the Latina to lie down." Ooh a lap dance?" Santana asked licking her lips in anticipation. Brittany laughed and shook her head. Brittany lay beside Santana sideways with her head rested in her hand as she stared down at the Latinas body." I want you to know how much I love you." Brittany began as she started making little hearts on Santana's stomach with her fingertips." I know how much you love me Britt because I love you just as much." Santana pulled a strand of hair out of the blonde's eyes and placed it behind her ear." I know, I just don't want you to forget it. These next few months might change for us." Brittany nervously confessed not yet telling her of the offer she received backstage of the music awards she hadn't had time to decline or ask if she could think about it for a few days. Santana shot her a confused glance as she waited for Brittany to explain." Baby a dance team called Dance America offered me a position." Santana's eyes lit up with excitement and proudness for her girlfriend." Baby that is amazing Wow, everything you wanted right?" Brittany nodded. "But San they are a traveling group I would have to travel around with the group."

Santana's face falls for a split second before giving Brittany a small smile." Whatever you want to do Britt, I am going to be here. Hey I could come see you on tour as well as the group." Santana didn't want her girlfriend to go anywhere she wanted to handcuff her to her wrist so they'd be together always but she knew she had to let Brittany do what she felt like doing and support her as Brittany had always her." I don't think I am going to take it. Maybe stay with Mo's dance company they are solely based here and I won't have to travel." Santana started to get up to protest but Brittany gently pushed her back down." Not tonight. Tonight will be about us." Brittany declared as she brought her other arm from behind her back showing the bottle of whip cream she had now in front of her. Santana's eye arched as Brittany started wiggling her eyes." What are you thinking?" Santana asked." I want a san treat." Brittany playfully answered as she squirted a trail of whip cream from just beneath Santana's belly button all the way up to Brittany's neck. "Lay back and relax." Brittany instructed before diving in. Santana watched her girlfriends tongue at work and she instantly wished Brittany was licking another part of her. Brittany licked up the last bit of whip cream and then ran her tongue over her lips before she winked at her girlfriend. Santana's mouth was wide open absolutely loving this." Can I take your clothes off now?" Santana asked in a small voice.

Brittany wanted to laugh but didn't." Uh huh" Santana sat up instantly connecting her lips to the blondes. Brittany moaned in to her girlfriends lips. Santana took Brittany's shirt and pants off with no problem before lying back down. She was happy to find Brittany wasn't wearing either a bra or panties which made her wonder if Brittany had been going commando all day? Her thoughts were immediately lost as Brittany found her center." Oh my god" Santana moaned out loud as Brittany started thrusting her tongue in and out of her. Brittany could feel her own pool between her legs as she licked and thrust her girlfriend knowing she was working Santana up. Brittany couldn't get over how beautiful the Latina was when she was letting Brittany in control. The faces she made alone could make Brittany cum." Brittttt" Santana yelled out in pleasure as she hit the climax. Brittany's favorite part was to see her girlfriend to let go and just allow Brittany to bring her down from the high. Santana grabbed Brittany's head with both of her hands on each side of the blondes face once Brittany made her way back up the Latina's body. Kissing Brittany she could taste herself on her girlfriend and the mixture was absolutely the best taste in the world to Santana." I love you Brittany so fucking much. This was defiantly one of their best date nights. They didn't always have to get dressed up spend hundreds of dollars on fancy foods when they always could find the best time being cheesy romantics eating table snacks watching Disney movies over and over and having loads of sex!


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks for reading and please review if feel you need to or want to :)**

Brittany didn't take the offer to dance in the Dance America group she couldn't imagine being away that long from Santana and plus the pouts and little 'I can't do this or this' made her know Santana wasn't truly alright with her traveling for weeks at a time away from home even if she said so." Baby I am not going so you can stop with the helpless act." Brittany said as she ran her long fingers through the brunette's long dark locks. Santana sat between the blonde's legs with her head leaning on the blonde's naked chest. Both girls had just had their good morning ritual which today was lasting until almost noon now since Santana brought up how lonely she'd feel for weeks apart. "I know Britt, I feel guilty that I said something but I keep waiting for the 'just kidding I took it.' "Santana confessed sadly.

Brittany stopped playing with Santana's hair and grabbed out until Santana obeyed and took Brittany's hands in hers." I'll never leave you Santana. We are a couple now and I love you too much." Santana leaned further back into her girlfriend just loving the comfort she felt." I just keep thinking of this year we both kind of had all winter to cuddle and be with one another then spring came and that's when my partying and sleeping with other girls came about." Brittany looked away as Santana looked down to their entwined fingers." I'm sorry Britt, then Sam came and Florida but here we are together and I couldn't be any happier." Brittany kissed Santana on the top of the head." Mhmm." Brittany said letting Santana know she agreed." I want to go to that law firm party and I want you to come with me." Santana announced. When her mother had told her there would be a ceremony to announce Santana's new title in the company Santana had declined even when Brittany pleaded her to go. Brittany's eyes widened she was excited now." Yes, yes." Brittany started bouncing making Santana get up from Brittany's lap climbing off the bed she walked across the room to retrieve her laptop.

"Baby, could you bring mine too?" Santana acted like she had to think about it really hard which received her pillow thrown at her. Handing Brittany her laptop Santana gave her a kiss on the cheek." Thanks sweetie." Brittany said as she opened her laptop. The picture in the background always put a smile on her face it was her and Santana on a Ferris wheel right before they were about to take off. Both were about fifteen and so much in love back then but wouldn't voice it. Anyone could tell just by looking at the picture how much so." That was a good picture of us." Santana complimented. Brittany nodded as she logged onto her account." Wowza!" Santana said laughing out loud." What is so funny?" Brittany asked looking over at Santana's computer she instantly found herself laughing seeing Quinn had posted a picture of Rachel in a full pink body onesie. Under the caption read instant turn off! Brittany shook her head their friends were crazy. "Almost all the comments are from a fiery dwarf begging her girlfriend to take it down and apologizing over and over like crazy." Santana said reading the rest of the comments.

Brittany couldn't believe how many Facebook friend requests she's received since the music awards, a lot not even from regular people some from celebrities. Nudging Santana's arm Santana turned to see what Brittany wanted her to see." Holy shit." Santana said covering her mouth with her hand now." Exactly what I said should I accept any of these?" Brittany asked. Santana shook her head." You don't know them personally they could be crazy stalkers but I do suggest opening another Facebook account and letting fans take it over." Brittany decided to use Santana's idea but she did accept the friend request from Mia Kirshner. Rachel instantly commented on the new friendship status which made the blonde roll her eyes.

Santana helped her make a Facebook page for fans and instantly people were requesting to be friends and writing on Brittany's wall. Both Brittany and Santana loved the positive feedback. Santana tensed a little on the more inappropriately comments.

**I would love to see that hot ass shake like that for me in my own room!**

**Marry me sexy!**

**I can imagine you on top of me doing that little dance!**

Santana had to stop reading before she deleted this page. She knew Brittany was known now after the music awards, she even had a couple magazines have asked to do interviews but her girlfriend's body was hers. Brittany read the comments and saw the look in the Latina's eyes." Baby don't even give it a thought you are all mine and I'm all yours and only yours." Brittany said shutting the laptop she leaned her head down on her girlfriends shoulder." I love you b, so much it hurts sometimes." Brittany kissed Santana's cheek again." Exactly!"

"So Brittany we heard you turned down a very good opportunity recently and I want to ask you in your own words why did you make that decision?" Brittany was dreading all these questions this interviewer was asking her live on TV. She wasn't prepared for this many personal questions." I decided at this time it was not the best thing for me." Brittany answered confidently." So can you tell us if you have a special someone out there?" Brittany's eyes lit up." Yes I do." The interviewer wiggled his eyes up and down. "Oh! So is he or she here tonight somewhere in this room?"

Brittany looked out at the sea of faces but she knew her girlfriend was in the back waiting for her in the dressing room." That person is indeed here." Brittany explains. She didn't want to out Santana before they had that conversation but she was having a hard time keeping it to herself she wanted to share her amazing girlfriend with the world, she was still having a hard time believing all this was real life and not just a long crazy dream. As soon as the interview was over Brittany made her way back to her changing room where her love waited. Santana was lying down on the couch with a pillow over her head. Brittany pouted a little knowing Santana had barely been getting any sleep these last couple nights traveling with her for these interviews. At least she had the rest of the day free and her last interview around nine in the morning before they can fly back to Ohio." San, baby." Brittany said leaning over to shake the brunettes shoulder a little. Santana started to stir." San!" Brittany said a little louder. This time Santana opened her eyes." Hey B. That was a nice interview." Santana said in a raspy voice still very sleepy." Thank you baby let's get out of here so we can go sleep in the hotel bed." Santana allowed Brittany to pull her up off the couch and wrap her arms around her neck." I wish I could have screamed who I was dating to the ceiling out there." Brittany confessed. Santana didn't mind if people knew and she let her girlfriend know that.

"You mean I really can tell them?" Santana nodded causing Brittany to squeal." Ok crazy girl can we go to the hotel already before I fall asleep here." Brittany grabbed her girlfriends hand and escorted her out of the changing room down the hall and out of the building out to the SUV they arrived in earlier." You are going straight to the hotel girls?" Roger the driver asked. Brittany looked over to the Latina who was almost out again." Yes please roger."

Santana was the first to wake up. Looking over at the clock on the cable box it was a little after six in the morning. They didn't have to be up until seven. Looking over at the blonde she smiled seeing how beautiful her girlfriend was even without doing anything special. It made her heart soar knowing today Brittany was going to introduce her to a world she herself was very new too. They had taken an almost four hour nap yesterday when they got back to the hotel. For dinner Roger drove them to the nearest Greek restaurant where they made small talk and enjoyed each other's company. Brittany talked more about what it meant for her that people knew she was taken. Santana absolutely agreed and was very happy her girlfriend was as excited about this as she." Santana what are you doing up so early?" Brittany's sleepy voice filled the air." I am just admiring the view babe." Santana answered smiling widely as Brittany sat up next to her." Are you nervous?" Brittany asked hoping Santana wasn't having second thoughts." No, I am fine, just awake now. But, I am glad now you are too." Brittany leaned over capturing the Latina's lips with her own before Santana could attack her." Well Good morning to you too B"

This morning's interview was quite different then the last few the woman asked more questions about the music video awards performance and rarely mentioned Brittany's personal life until the end when the woman asked Brittany about her 'mysterious love.'

"It's Funny that you mention that, my girlfriend is actually here and going to join me on stage." Brittany proudly exclaimed. The woman perked up excited this was the first TV interview appearance Santana was going to make alongside Brittany. Standing up Brittany walked half way across stage to meet her girlfriend who now was having second thoughts. Brittany took Santana's hand." Come on beautiful." Brittany whispered as at hey made their way back to the front of the stage where two chairs sat now waiting for them." Welcome." The interviewer greeted. Santana waved a little at the woman before turning and waving at the audience and camera." This is my girlfriend Santana Lopez." Brittany introduced proudly. The audience clapped as did the woman that sat across from them." Welcome Santana I am Jane and you my dear have been the subject on everyone's mind since this one announced she did have a love interest. How does it feel to know your girlfriend is now a household name?" Santana shot Brittany a smile before turning to Jane." Good, Brittany is an amazing dancer and performer and I am just so happy and proud of her that her dreams are coming true." A tear escaped Brittany's eye as she listened to her girlfriend talk about her." Thank you babe" Brittany said wiping the tear off of her face before it could fall from her cheek. Santana squeezed the blondes hand as she answered a few other questions Jane had for her. The interview went by quickly after Santana entered on stage. After a few pictures and autographs Brittany and Santana were on their way to the airport." You were amazing San on that stage you really did look like you owned it." Brittany said as they sat in their seats recalling everything that had taken place that day." Awe, thanks B but if anyone owned anything it was you. You're a natural on the stage." Santana leaned over and pecked Brittany on the lips before sitting back in her seat ready to be home again.


	13. Chapter 13

"Sam is what?" Santana yelled into the receiver earning her a loud OUCH from the other end." Jesus Lopez that is my ear drum you just busted." Quinn shouted over the fiery Latina going off in English and Spanish I guess you could call it Spanglish, whatever it was Quinn didn't want to hear it." I am just telling you what Rachel said over the phone. Mo's dance company is doing Grease for their fall production and Brittany made sandy and Sam made Danny Zuko." Santana was seeing red there was no way she was going to watch him Mack on her girlfriend." Sorry Quinn, I just can't stand the thought of this. Does Brittany know Sam's Danny?" Santana waited while Quinn text Rachel. "Apparently she just found out and Brittany is freaking out because she doesn't want you to be mad but this play is very important to her." Now Santana felt bad she didn't want Brittany to be afraid to tell her feelings on something because she would get angry but she really didn't want Sam around Brittany." Tell Rachel not to say anything about me knowing this I will allow Brittany to tell me herself." Quinn rolled her eyes." Ok ill text her they're on their way over there so don't flip out."

Getting off the phone Santana took a few deep breaths before going into the bathroom to fix her hair and put some lip balm on. She was on her way to get a bottle of water when the door opened and Rachel and Brittany walked in. Santana backtracked her steps and walked over to her girlfriend." Hey baby." Brittany gave San a peck on the lips glad she seemed she was in a good mood." I have something to tell you!" Brittany looked over to Rachel who was already turning to leave." Love ya both but I have to go home where I am safe and away from that one's wrath." Rachel said as she gave Brittany a side hug before leaving." Bye." Brittany whispered as she watched the front door shut. Turning to her girlfriend she plastered the best smile she could at this time on her face." So what do you have to tell me?" Brittany walked over to the couch and popped herself down." Come here San." Santana sat down beside Brittany leaving a little room between the two." I got the lead in our musical production at Mo's." Brittany started off before take a deep breath." That's great baby. "Santana encouraged Brittany knowing what was to come." It is. You know I love grease and that's what we're doing. I got the role of sandy." Santana smiled widely knowing Brittany was going to blow the audience away." Um Sam actually auditioned and I didn't know it and got the part of Danny." Brittany waited for the lashing out but she was surprised after a moment of nothing but silence." Santana did you hear me?" Brittany asked." Yes." Santana answered." What do you think about that?" Santana asked wanting to know the blondes thoughts." I was very shocked and angry at first then I talked to him. I asked him to step down but he said he needed the money and couldn't. He said this would be professional and he knows his boundaries."

Santana listened and although she wanted to go scream in his face and make him go away she couldn't and knew she had to suck it up so Brittany could have a good time doing this." Good." Brittany's eyes were comically wide at the moment as Santana waited for Brittany to say something." You're really ok with this? This isn't a test is it?" Brittany asked nervously." No, no test. I don't like him but this musical is something you care about so I won't ruin it but first time he touches you unprofessionally they'll be looking for another Danny." Brittany relaxed relieved Santana seemed to be really alright with this." Also there is a party tomorrow night and I want to go show off my sexy girlfriend to my new cast and crew." Brittany said as she climbed up on the Latinas lap. Santana watched as her girlfriend started kissing her collarbone then making her way up her neck until she took her ear in between her teeth. Santana moaned loudly as she grabbed Brittany's hips pulling her closer." I've missed you all day." Brittany said in a low seductive voice before kissing the Latina hard.  
Clothes spread throughout the living room Brittany and Santana now laid in the middle of living room wrapped in the couch blanket. Brittany was asleep as Santana stared down at her girlfriend asleep. She had never wanted anymore like she wanted Brittany all her life and now she had her. She couldn't wait to officially call her HERS. She promised herself it would NOT take her as long as it did to make Brittany her girlfriend. She felt bad because she had to have a big push from the blonde to actually do it too and that should have never had to happen. Taken a strand of fallen strand of golden locks that had fallen down over Brittany's eyes she pulled it behind the blondes ear smiling as she noticed her mark on Brittany's neck. Santana laughed a little knowing cover up was not going to cover that. A beeping noise caught her attention and sent Santana as quickly and as quietly as she could out of the blanket letting it fall Santana made her way to the sound of the beeping which was on the couch. Finding Brittany's phone Santana opened the text and immediately made a disgusting face it was Sam.

**Sam: can't wait to get our dance on =)**

Really Sam? Really? Santana kept asking over and over as she looked at the text. She was doing her best not to write a very long and mean text giving him a piece of her mind. Choosing to just let it go she set Brittany's phone down on the coffee table and searched for hers. She smiled seeing a text from that annoying Stephanie girl but she maybe could use her for some jealous payback. If she had to start seeing trouty mouth Mack on her girl on a stage why couldn't she just hang out with Stephanie? Of course it wouldn't be anything sexual she would never cheat on Brittany, she was just Santana freaking Lopez and she would not be the only one in torture here.

"Brittany you ready?" Rachel called from the doorway. Santana had opened the door then sat back down and started eating her lunch without saying a word." You are awfully rude Santana." Rachel snarled as she let her own self in. Santana looked up still chewing and pointed to the food in her mouth as soon as she swallowed." I was eating you're the one rude coming in the middle of my lunch. Plus you have come through that door plenty of times without knocking." Rachel had to give it to Santana she wasn't laying so she didn't say another word.

"Ready." Brittany came out wearing Santana's favorite jeans on her girlfriend that showed her butt off real good. Gawking at her girlfriend Santana almost dumped her drink right down her front." Santana?" Brittany started waving her hand in front of the Latinas face. Santana shook the images of Brittany on top of her with only those jeans on out of her head." Are you sure you want to wear that?" Santana asked frustrated. Brittany nodded." Yes afterwards is the crew and cast party I told you about yesterday." Santana frowned she had forgotten about a party." I might stop by." Santana said not indicating whether or not she was going to show but she knew she would be there." You never said where you were going today?" Brittany asked as she put her shoes on sitting next to Santana now. "I'm just going to hang out with some girls after I go see my new office." Brittany's head shot up.

"Who?" She asked not harsh or anything just curious." Stephanie, Madison and Tiffany" Brittany did not like all three but she defiantly did not like or trust Stephanie she had seen the text she sends her girlfriend and although Santana never texts anything other than hi and lol to her Brittany would prefer her to just delete her contact and not answer at all." Is that alright with you?" Santana asked amused with the look on her girlfriends face at the moment. Brittany shook her head." Yeah, yes I trust you." Brittany smiled before giving Santana a peck on the lips that ended up lasting longer than expected. Rachel had turned to not see the show." We're going to be late if we don't go now Brittany." Rachel exclaimed looking down at her cell." Ok let's go. Love you San." Santana smiled." Love you too Britt."

"I can't believe your office is that humongous? Good job Santana." Stephanie congratulated as they made their way into the club Brittany had told her earlier they be at. It didn't take long to find her girlfriend and the rest of the grease clan a lot of them were still in costume including one very annoying trouty mouth. He had dyed his hair dark for the role and now he even looked more stupid if that were possible. "Santana!" Brittany yelled practically running to her girlfriend she threw her arms around the Latinos neck who instantly hugged her back." Hey baby." Santana kissed the blonde on the cheek." See you started without us?" Brittany pulled away. "Us?" That is when the dark haired beauty caught the blonde's eye." Hi Brittany" Stephanie waved from behind Santana practically up on her back side and Brittany didn't like that. Brittany gave her a little grin as she said hello back." Come on babe they have shots over here." Brittany took Santana's hand and guided her to the middle table surrounded by people some she knew some she didn't." Here" Brittany grabbed two shot glasses and handed one to Santana with a click to each other's glass both swallowed the alcohol. Both shook their head as the alcohol made its way down their throats." Wow." Santana laughed before turning to her friend." Come here Steph." Handing her a shot glass Santana grabbed one and clicked hers into the brunette's glass and quickly swallowed her second shot. "I can't wait to tell you everything." Brittany said quickly grabbing her girlfriend's attention.

"Calm down babe, we have all night sweat heart." Santana said trying to work through the rush that was running through her body now she needed more alcohol. Stephanie placed her hand on Santana's arm grabbing the blonde's attention. She was seeing green and Santana could tell." Britt baby tell me what you guys did in rehearsal today?" Santana asked trying to calm down her girlfriend." Sure after she gets her hand off of you." Brittany angrily spat shocking all three of them. Stephanie took her hand back as Santana grabbed for Brittany's." Don't San I am going to dance." Brittany did a Rachel berry turn as she walked straight up to the one person she knew her girlfriend hated the most and asked him to dance. Sam was in heaven at the moment not thinking he would even get to speak to the blonde all night." Oh god here we go." Santana snarled under her breath as she rolled her eyes." I'm sorry Santana I didn't mean to get you into trouble." Stephanie said feeling bad." No, no you're fine." Santana laughed it off." Let's go dance."

Santana took the brunette by the hand and escorted her out to the dance floor where her girlfriend had already captured an audience as she showed the dance club what she had." Go Brittany go Brittany." A tall slinky of a guy said on the sidelines. He obviously was fawning all over her girlfriend but then again everywhere she turned men and women were daydreaming as they watched Brittany dance upon Sam. Santana shrugged two can play this game although she wasn't the greatest dancer she had moves and very much sex appeal as she started dancing on Stephanie who loved this even if it was just to make the blonde jealous. Blue met brown eyes and both knew what the other was up to. Santana never let Stephanie's hands wander over her body as Brittany didn't let Sam's hands go below her hips because both knew although they were dancing with other partners they were dancing for each other's attention.

Their eyes didn't look away from one another's the whole time they were dancing with their other partners. Brittany's eyes widened as Stephanie started letting her hands roam over Santana's stomach under her shirt. Breaking eye contact before Santana could say a word Brittany was across the dance floor and pushing Stephanie away." Santana is my girlfriend." Brittany angrily spat taken the Latina's hand she dragged her towards the crowd before Santana could try to put a stop to the fiery blonde they were in the bathroom. Santana started to say something but Brittany who still had Santana's hand in hers shook her head as she held her other finger up waving it.

"Don't ever let her touch you again." Brittany warned." Brittany was both very emotional right now. I didn't let Stephanie touch me she just did it and I was too busy having a stare down with you to notice." Santana explained. Squeezing the blondes hand she wanted more contact." I love you Britt. I don't want to argue I want to dance and enjoy tonight with you and ONLY you." Santana continued hoping this was what Brittany needed to hear. Brittany leaned over taken her girlfriends face in both of her hands she kissed Santana who instantly went dizzy as Brittany deepened the kiss. Pulling away a big smile crossed Santana's face." What?" Brittany asked tilting her head a little.

"Jealous Brittany is hot." Santana teased as she wiggled her eyebrows up and down. Brittany narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend sticking her lips out at the same time." Don't go all trouty mouth on me." Santana started to laugh." Shut up." Brittany playfully slapped Santana who grabbed at the place Brittany slapped on her arm." So abusive I swear." Brittany stuck her tongue out." Let's go back out there and start this night over this time the right way." Brittany said before giving Santana another kiss on the lips." Those are my thoughts exactly."


	14. Chapter 14

**FYI: fun fact the car wash part is all true, just thought I share that with you:) just Santana and Brittany or Quinn wasn't there. **

"Last night started off bad but then it went amazing." Brittany said recalling what she could remember of last night as she laid in her bed naked while Santana went through her closet looking for something." Yep." Santana said agreeing as she fumbled through the blondes clothing. After a few minutes of silence the blonde sat right up in bed to look over at her girlfriend. Brittany smiled appreciating the view of Santana's naked back side but she still would like to hear her girlfriends voice. Usually there was more talking in the morning or at least moaning." What are you looking for babe?" Without turning around Santana answered." Your old WMHS t-shirt I want to wear it today." Brittany scrunched up her face as she thought about the last time seeing the old ripped shirt." I think it's in my pajama top drawer actually." Brittany said remembering seeing it last there.

Santana stopped searching the closet and walked over to the drawer instantly spotting it as soon as she pulled the drawer open." Yay!" Santana happily exclaimed." Why do you want to wear that old thing?" Brittany asked curious as she tiled her head to see the Latinas breast under her arm. Santana rolled her eyes seeing her girlfriend trying hard to see the twins she decided to help her girl out and turned so Brittany got the full front view. The blonde perked up immediately." Thank you." Brittany smiled." Anyways I have to help Quinn with her car wash so I figured I would wear this over my bikini until I get soaked." Brittany could already feel herself getting soaked imagining her girlfriend in her bikini washing cars." Britt are you listening?" Santana yelled knowing exactly where her girlfriends mind was at the moment. Brittany shook the dirty thoughts out of her mind to listen." No, um what did you say?" Brittany asked not even going to try to act like she heard a word the Latina said. How would she be able to imaging her hot girlfriend getting soaked. She waved her hand in front of her face feeling heat overtake her body. Throwing the comforter off of her she looked up to see Santana standing there with her hands on her hips shooting her girlfriend an annoyed glare." Sorry, but with thoughts like that how could I pay attention to you?"

Brittany defended." As I was saying we should get a break around noon if you want to stop by after your class." Santana waited for the blonde to answer." Sounds good to me. But first I need you too help me with something." Brittany said in a small voice." What?" Santana asked." Come here." Santana placed the t-shirt down walking over to the top of the bed she climbed up and scooted over to her girlfriend." Yes?" Brittany loved that Santana was up on her feet it made this easier as Brittany without saying a word grabbed her girlfriends hips positioning her right in front of her. Brittany's head was right in front of Santana's glistening center. Licking her lips the Latina knew what Brittany's plan was now as she grabbed onto the blondes head running her fingers through the golden locks as Brittany started to kiss the Latinas center now squeezing Santana's behind. Santana moaned loudly as Brittany didn't even give her a warning as she threw the latinos right leg over her shoulder and started flicking her clit with her tongue." Oh Britt." Came out a few times as the blonde built her up. Santana felt like she was going to fall until Brittany grip the Latinas ass tighter as she moved her tongue in and out as fast as she could, Santana's grip on her hair also got tighter. Locking eyes with her girlfriend Brittany could feel her own self on the verge. Santana opened her mouth in a shape of an O as she Brittany hit that certain spot that made her see stars." Brittany!" Santana yelled as Brittany lapped up the last of her juices and helped her ride out her orgasm before she placed a kiss on Santana's stomach just below her belly button knowing the Latina was still sensitive. A few moments later the brunette started to breathe regularly again. Smiling down at her girlfriend she took her finger and bopped Brittany on the nose." Fucking amazing baby." Brittany laughed then gave her girlfriend a wink.

"Why are you late? I told you nine Santana its ten!" Quinn threw her hands up frustrated with her best friend." Sorry Q had to help Britt with a few things." The image of the blonde coming as she screamed the Latinas name with a few curse words after ran through her mind as some drool piled up in her mouth. Rolling her eyes knowing exactly what Santana meant." Don't you two have any self control?" Every time it seemed like Quinn told Santana to be somewhere at a exact time she always ended up late because of the blonde." Hey just because dwarf doesn't have a sex drive doesn't mean the rest of the world doesn't have one. Plus have you seen my girlfriend she is hott!" Quinn rolled her eyes." Santana be nice to Rachel and our sex life is OUR business plus yes I have seen Brittany and you both in your birthday suits." Santana wiggled her eyebrows at her friend before swinging her arm around the blondes shoulder. Placing a kiss on Quinn's cheek.

" You love me and I am here to clean some cars so lets GO!" Quinn knew she couldn't stay mad at Santana so she sighed and smiled before she shook off the Latinos arm around her shoulder." Can I help you?" Kelsey Mitchell asked as she saw the brunette approaching. Quinn forgot she had invited their old cheerleader arch nemesis. Quinn and Kelsey had their disagreements but never a slice of the arguments as Santana and Kelsey had back then." Please tell me I am having a nightmare." Santana gaped rubbing her eyes to make sure she was seeing the short brown haired woman. Opening her eyes Santana growled when the woman was still standing there now with her arms cross her chest shooting her a evil glare." I hope your face gets stuck like that." Santana said before turning to Quinn who now looked nervous." Sorry San I forgot I invited some church members we use to go to school with. Becky, Jordan and Teresa are also here somewhere." Quinn explained." Looks like I am gonna have to work on the other side wearing a gas mask so I don't accidentally get a sniff of what Kelsey's underarms smell like now." Kelsey growled as she took the hose in her hands and soaked Santana." Oh no you didn't." Santana grabbed a nearby bucket and poured it over Kelsey's head." Oh just great." Quinn whined throwing her head back this was going to be a long day.

Noon couldn't come quick enough as Brittany ran to her car in the parking lot. Dialing Santana's number she was surprised when the phone went straight to voice mail. That was odd Brittany thought in her head as she redialed her girlfriends number. Getting the same response Brittany tried Quinn's.

"Hello." Quinn said into the receiver not caring to look at who the caller was as she watched the group of people grow around the two insane women. She had given up hope a long time ago that they could work in the same premises without causing a raucous. That's when Quinn started charging the men watching the two girls fight in what was a mud pit now.

"Hey what's up with Sans phone?" Brittany asked concerned." Quinn just realized she was on the phone." Brittany?" Brittany laughed." Quinn?" Quinn shook her head." Are you coming this way?" She asked hopefully the blonde was coming and could help this situation.

" Yes almost there. Everything alright Quinn?" Brittany turned into the schools parking lot to see the big crowd." Looks like a good turn out." Brittany complimented." Not really B I kind of invited Kelsey Mitchell and forgot. I have all morning tried to keep Santana and Kelsey away from each other but as you can see were making more money from charging people to watch two girls fight then the actual car wash." Brittany parked as soon as she could and ran across the parking lot to the crowd. She had seen Quinn out of the corner of her eye but didn't go to her she needed to see if Santana was alright." Santana!" Brittany called out making her way through the crowd. She saw Kelsey first covered in mud from head to tow she was only wearing a bikini but couldn't tell what color with how much mud was covering her body. Looking to her girlfriend who was exactly a clone to Kelsey, the only difference was Santana still had her t-shirt on.

Her girlfriend was breathing heavy as well as Kelsey but Santana had asthma and Brittany knew she didn't have her inhaler on her." Santana." Brittany ran ignoring the fact her sandals and sweat pants were covered in mud as she made her way to her girlfriend." Britt get out of here." Santana demanded not wanting the blonde to get hurt." No, come with me." Brittany demanded right back not going to leave her girlfriend to get pounded anymore by Kelsey." Hey Brittany." Kelsey yelled. Brittany turned to say something but before she could ask what she wanted Kelsey had jumped on top of the blonde and now Brittany's whole back was covered with mud as well as her keys and glasses that were in her hand." You bitch." Brittany yelled out still shock the woman had actually knocked her down." Sorry to involve you but I knew this was going to rattle your girl." Kelsey smirked getting up from the blonde but she didn't stay up long as Santana flung herself on top of the brown haired girl." You crazy bitch. She never did anything to you." Santana gave the woman two punches in the face before a guy and Brittany both pulled her off of Kelsey.

" I can't believe we had to hose our selves down in the parking lot. I know Quinn has a key to the school." Santana complained as Brittany sat in the drivers side of her car frustrated. She had to wear Quinn's clothes because she didn't have anything else. Santana sat in her bikini with a towel covering her lap." Santana stop please." Brittany spat." What? I am the one that was attacked." Santana said knowing as she spoke that wasn't the right thing to say." If you don't remember I did too San." Brittany's eyes widened." We need to get you a new phone and your lip is busted all because you both can't let things from the past stay there." Santana hung her head down defeated she knew Brittany was right." I'm sorry." Santana said in a low voice." I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. She counted on you today to make money for her organization." Santana bit her lip for a second." I did make her money almost two thousand." Santana said kind of proud of herself.

" Yeah because you were fighting Kelsey." Santana shrugged." It all worked out and now I am free for the rest of the evening and Quinn can go home to Rachel." Santana said trying to turn this around." Nice try San, still shouldn't have happened you could have been badly hurt." Santana rolled her eyes of course turning so her girlfriend couldn't see her do so." I know. Baby I am hungry what are we going to eat for lunch?" Santana asked hearing her stomach rumble." Well since its almost two now and were still in the parking lot at Quinn's school I would say nothing until after my doctors appointment. Santana was about to complain but hearing Brittany had a doctors appointment that steered her mind into a different direction." Wait, what doctors appointment?" Santana asked backtracking her thoughts food was not an issue anymore. She watched as Brittany looked down at her lap then back up at her." I found something a couple days back and I need to get it checked." Santana was sure all the color had drained from her face now." What did you find? And why Didn't you tell me? Tears started blocking her view from the Latina as she answered her girlfriend." Um.. Remember when I told you my boobs were sore the last couple times you tried to play with them?"

Santana suddenly recalled every time the last three days she found her girlfriend removing her hands from her breasts complaining of pain. Nodding Santana's heart started to skip beats." I found a lump on my right breast." Brittany confessed crying visibly now. Santana didn't know what to think or say as her eyes widened at the information." You're ok right?" Brittany shrugged biting her lip trying not to lose it. Good thing Santana could sense this and threw her arm around the blonde pulling her into a side hug over the console." Baby you'll be alright. Lets go get it checked out then go have dinner." Santana said calmly." Do you want me to drive? I already told max to take my car home and have Quinn take him home." Brittany shook her head calming her self." I am good just needed to get that off my chest. I am sorry I didn't tell you I just didn't want to freak you out." Santana hated hearing that." Baby it's better for me to know and we go through this together then you alone. Brittany I need to know about these things." Brittany nodded before kissing Santana's shoulder." I love you Santana." Santana kissed Brittany's head." I love you too now lets go. Is this doctor the best in this area?" Santana asked seriously." Yeah I got her name from my mother who did some research." Santana nodded a few times releasing her hold on her girlfriend." Look at me." Santana held up her pinky Brittany saw it and quickly looped hers around Santana's." Pinky promise me if you find anything I don't care how small or how big on your body you'll let me know." Brittany nodded feeling bad." Yes I promise and you do the same." Nodding firmly." Yes I will." Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a quick kiss on the lips before she quickly left.

Santana grabbed her hand over the console." Breathe baby I am here and you're going to be ok."


	15. Chapter 15

"You alright?" Santana asked a very quiet Brittany who sat across her at the restaurant booth. Brittany shook the many thoughts out of her head hearing her girlfriends voice." Sorry yeah just in pain first the mammogram the other day and then them removing the cyst today." Santana grabbed Brittany's hand across the table and intertwined their fingers.

" You're going to be sore in that area for a few days but at least the cyst is gone." Santana said trying to calm the blonde down." In a few days we'll get your test results back and I have a good feeling Britt. Everything is going to work out." Brittany gave the Latina a little smile thankful she had her through all of this. When the doctor had asked Santana to leave when they were about to take the cyst out Brittany made a big fuss ending in Santana being able to stay if she weren't in the way." We're in this together babe, now eat your chicken salad." Brittany smiled wider as she took her fork up to her mouth and took a bite of her food.

Two days later

" Hi Brittany, Santana. I called you in today because we got all your results back in this morning." Brittany squeezed Santana's hand tighter as the doctor continued." Everything came back good Brittany you do not have cancer. Your blood work is normal as well." The doctor smiled happy she could give the blonde good news. Brittany cried relieved as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend who was just as relieved." Thank you Doctor Brown." Santana said over her girlfriends shoulder." Your very welcome. Brittany after I check your stitched area you can both go." Brittany pulled away still looking at Santana she wiped her happy tears off on her hands smiling she thanked god everything was good.

After the doctor checked the area they took the cyst out the doctor commented everything looked good. Brittany walked out more clear minded and relaxed then she had been since they took the cyst out." Baby you hungry?" Santana asked as they walked to the car." Yes I am. After, can we stop at my parents house please?" Santana nodded." Of course sweetie."  
Susan Pierce couldn't contain her self as her daughter let her know how the doctor visit went. She threw her arms around her daughter but instantly released hearing Brittany cry out.

" What's wrong?" Susan demanded looking the blonde over. Brittany turned to her girlfriend lifting her shirt up." Please check?" Santana looked over the area that was just red." It's ok babe." Rubbing the blondes arms lightly." The stitches that's right, I am so sorry Brittany." Her mother sadly apologized hating she forgot and caused Brittany pain." It's ok I should have warned you mom." Susan was able to get a side hug from her daughter and a hug from the Latina before they went into the living room to sit down." Where's dad?" Brittany asked noticing him not around.

" Golfing with those Phillips men." Both Santana and Brittany nodded knowing exactly who Susan was talking about." How have you girls been? Heard you finally asked her officially young lady. I was wondering if you two would ever get over yourselves and make it official." Santana scrunched up her nose" I know, I know. I was just waiting for everything to settle down. That was stupid Trust me I know, because we clearly are meant to be. This scare has really put things in prospective for the both of us." Santana glanced over to her girlfriend catching her eye. Brittany smiled back not needing words to know what her girlfriend was saying with her eyes." You two are so cute together." Susan complimented. She had always known the two would end up together in the end. After almost an hour of talking and catching up Brittany and Santana were heading out.

"Drive safe girls." Susan called out from the door way as Santana and Brittany walked down the driveway." Thank you we will." Santana exclaimed back before climbing into the drivers side of her car.  
" Lets go home baby." Brittany said tired. It didn't take the girls long to get home." Baby you need some water or the?" Santana offered on her way to the kitchen." No thanks, I am just going to go lay down." Brittany gave Santana a quick peck on the lips before she turned and left. Santana pouted a little as she made her way to the fridge this all had been really emotionally as well as physically draining these last four days since Brittany had told her about the lump. She was just so over the moon Brittany was healthy. She couldn't even think about what they would have done if the results came back differently. Brittany was her life she couldn't imagine loosing her from a disease or anything else. Taken her phone out of her pocket Santana quickly dialed Quinn's number. What she didn't expect was Rachel answering." How is Brittany?" Rachel demanded into the receiver.

" I am a hundred percent sure I called Quinn Fabray not annoying dwarf." Santana snarled. Rachel swallowed hard but wasn't worried Santana couldn't harm her over the phone." She is fine and healthy by the way." Rachel clapped." That is excellent news Santana tell her I said I am very excited to hear she is healthy. Here is Quinn." Santana listened to the rustling of the phone before Quinn was on the other end saying hello." She is going to be ok Q. She doesn't have cancer." Santana happily exclaimed she could feel tears start to trickle down her cheeks." Oh my god San, that is amazing news. Thank god. We have to celebrate." Quinn said excited and so happy for her friend." That is the thing Q. Brittany just went to lay down to sleep. She was very relieved and cried we both did when we found out but I thought she'd be more I don't know into celebrating like you and I want to." Quinn listened silently as Santana asked her what she thought." I think Brittany has Been worrying about this for a long time now and it has just drained her she probably hasn't been able to just relax and sleep and now she knows she has nothing to worry about she can finally sleep. You as well as I know that's how Brittany processes things when things get too overwhelmed for her. Just wait until she wakes and ask her if she wants to do something tonight and call us back."

Santana grabbed her water before heading back to Brittany's bedroom where she found nothing but an empty bed. Turning she walked into her room where the blonde was spread out on her bed with Santana's favorite pillow placed on top of her head. Santana smiled seeing her girlfriend so relaxed she had been up late and when she slept these past few days she would sleep in the fetal position not wanting Santana to spoon her or sleep the way they usually did which was their limbs intertwined every which way. This was a good sign Santana thought as she placed the bottle of water on her night stand before carefully climbing on the bed behind the blonde. Santana wrapped her arm around the blondes waist pulling the blonde to her she heard Brittany hum a little but didn't open her eyes." I love you baby." Brittany said in a raspy voice." I love you too beautiful."

Santana woke up to an empty bed. Looking around and even on the floor just in case. Frowning Santana sat up right in bed looking out in the hall way across the hall she could see in Brittany's room. Her light was off and she didn't see her on her bed must have went into the living room." Britt." San called out as she made her way into the living room. "Yes babe?" Brittany asked from her place in the middle of the living room floor. Santana arched an eyebrow at the blonde who was surrounded with their pictures all around her." What's up?" Santana asked sitting on the edge of the coffee table looking down upon the thousands of pictures." I am just looking through some old pics." Brittany held up a picture of the two about seventeen. A boy stood in between the two she instantly recognized as Brittany's old boyfriend Thomas who was on the football team. He had his arms around both girls kissing Britt on the cheek but Brittany's eyes were looking in Santana's direction, who also had her eyes looking toward the blonde." Remember this?" Santana nodded" He was such a douche." Santana noted.

Brittany laughed." Every guy I dated was a douche or not the 'right one' According to you." Santana nodded." They were." A smirk crossed the blondes face." Because none of them were you." Santana shrugged." What can I say I am hotter then any of them especially trouty mouth." Brittany threw her a a warning glare." Plus none of them know how to love you the way I do." Brittany couldn't deny Santana was telling the truth on that, she had never had anyone that could please her like Santana did as well as make her feel so beautiful and loved as Santana could." I'll give you both of those things." Brittany smiled before looking back at the pile. Just then something dunned on Santana.

" Hey Britt, Quinn and Rachel wanted to know if we wanted to go out and celebrate our good news today. Do you feel like going out?" Brittany thought for a moment as she looked at a few more pictures that made her smile remembering each time." Yes, that sounds good." Brittany answered looking up at her girlfriend. Motioning for her to come with her hand Santana abided as Brittany spread her legs apart Santana sat down between leaning back once she was comfortable. Brittany wrapped her arms around her girlfriends upper body." I love when we sit like this." Brittany smiled remember seeing tons of pictures in the piles with the two in this exact position." I know you do. I do too, I feel so close to you like this when were not laying naked with each other." Santana's picked up a few pictures and started laughing seeing one of Brittany Quinn and herself dressed up as the spice girls. Quinn was Posh, Brittany was baby and she was sporty. Brittany looked over the brunettes shoulder and let out a few giggles herself." We couldn't stop arguing who should be sporty you or Quinn." Brittany laughed remembering how she had to step in a few times to settle the two down." She was so posh she would die if she got any dirt on her darn shoes." Santana explained still annoyed at how freaking hard it was to convince Quinn she was sporty." A lot has chance since we were in fifth grade." Brittany said reminiscing." Yes it has." Santana agreed.

"Hey B!" Rachel and Quinn yelled in unison as the blonde stepped into the club." Hey guys." Brittany said taken back a little at how excited her friends were to see her though they just seen her a couple days back." Santana told us the great news and I hope she gave you my message." Rachel said in one breath. Santana rolled her eyes at how dramatic the woman really was." Of course she did and thank you so much. I can breathe now but it really is an eye opener this whole experience has been." Brittany confessed taken her girlfriends hand in her own." Lets get drinks then dance San." Santana couldn't tell her girl no as she gave her friends a little wave as they made their way to the bar." What can I get you two pretty ladies?" The bartender asked. After they ordered their drinks Brittany was perky and ready to get her dance on. Santana after a few drinks was more then ready to dance With the blonde but she needed to say something.

Taken both of we girlfriends hands she leaned over and gave Brittany a kiss." I love you so freaking much." Santana said as soon as she pulled away." I love you too baby now lets get our dance on."


	16. Chapter 16

"Ouch." Brittany cried out in double pain. Her whole top half hurt from too much activity last night and her head was pounding from all the drinking she had done. Looking over at the clock she groaned seeing she only had a hour until rehearsal.

"Britt where are you?" She heard Santana's raspy voice come from her bedroom." Be in there in a minute." Brittany called back but instantly regretted it as shooting pain went through her head at the same moment." Oww!" Brittany rubbed her temple for a moment before making her way to the bathroom medicine cabinet. Taken the aspirin out she grabbed her water cup sitting on the edge of the sink and filled it with some water. Walking back to her bedroom she placed the cup down on her nightstand. Santana turned to face the blonde immediately pouting at the sight." Baby you look horrible." Santana commented." Exactly what I wanted to hear." Brittany sighed taken the two little pills in her mouth then swallowed them down with a sip of water." Why aren't you in pain?" Brittany asked sitting down on the edge of the bed with her legs dangling off staring at her closet thinking about getting ready for the day but again that seemed like too much work right now she knew she wasn't going to be able to go in today. She technically was still healing and the director had told her to take her time coming back so picking up her phone she text both Sam and the director she wouldn't be able to come in. Sam text back instantly with a frowny face. " I didn't drink as much as my crazy girlfriend did. Now I'm glad I didn't." Santana admitted staring at the grumpy blonde." So you can see me in pain?" Brittany groaned." Of course not, so I can take care of you baby. First thing get that pretty ass back in this bed." Santana scooted closer to the blonde after Brittany was laying down. " close your eyes and ill massage your head." Brittany abided knowing she loved when the brunette massaged her scalp." Thank you San." Brittany said loving the feeling of her girlfriends nails scraping her scalp." Mhmm." Santana hummed in response.

After an almost two hour nap Brittany found herself waking up to the sun beating down on her face. Opening her eyes she noticed the blinds were up half way letting the sun come in. Turning around she was met with the cutest sight in the world her girlfriend cuddled up with her stuff pink monkey. Santana tried to act like a bad ass all the time around others that these moments just meant that much more so without making any major movements Brittany picked her cell phone up off her night stand and snapped a few pictures. Sending one to Rachel and Quinn Brittany smiled before placing the phone down on the night stand and scooting closer to the sleeping girl." Baby." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear. Santana moaned but didn't open her eyes." Baby wake up your going to be late." Brittany said looking over at the cable box." Hmm?" Santana groaned now not wanting to hear anything right now she wanted to sleep more." You want me to call your mom and say your sick?" Brittany asked. Santana's eyes shot open she forgot there was a office meeting today and if she didn't make it her mother would defiantly have her head." No, I'm getting up I can go." Santana exclaimed not wanting to be late she decided to do what she did best frantically get up and throw on the first thing she could find that looked suitable." How did we sleep that long?" Santana asked as she pulled up her black business pants. Brittany shrugged." I don't know but I am still feeling tired." Santana looked up from putting a sock on her foot to see a very exhausted looking blonde." Baby go back to sleep ill have Rachel stop by to check on you in an hour or two. This boring meeting should only last for a couple hours three tops." Brittany pouted she didn't want to say goodbye but knew Santana had to go." Ok but text me when you get there and when you're coming back." Brittany said through a big yawn." Good night sleepyhead." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a couple cases on the lips."

A knocking sound woke Brittany up. Rushing to the door Rachel's mouth flew opened as she took in the blondes nude body. Brittany didn't even noticed as she ushered Rachel in her apartment." Britt, could you please put on something? A shirt? Preferably underwear, pants and a shirt but that's all up to you just cover up." Rachel said as she looked away." Oh,I'm sorry Rachel totally forgot." Brittany ran to her room and grabbed a pair of gray sweatpants and one of Santana's white wife beaters." Better?" The blonde asked walking back into the living room where the brunette sat down on the couch." Totally, thank you." Rachel smiled." So how are you?" Rachel asked sitting back in the couch getting comfortable." Still tired, man I have been sleeping all day.

I wonder why I am this tired?" Brittany tried to think but nothing came to mind." Did you eat today Brittany?" Rachel asked looking over at her exhausted baffled friend. Brittany thought for a moment then shook her head slightly." Ok lets start there get your shoes and please comb your hair." Rachel instructed. Brittany giggled a little before she went to find her shoes." Quinn is getting anxious about our play. she got a glimpse the other day and said she was really impressed." Rachel continued conversation as Brittany ran around the house getting ready." That's good, I am glad she is going to like it I hope everyone does." Then the thought of the big kiss scenes with Sam Santana will have to see." I hope Santana's is turning or using the bathroom when Sam and I kiss." Rachel's eyes widening." You haven't told her have you?" Brittany cringed as she let her eyes answer her friends question." Ooh not good." Rachel knew santana was going to flip." I know I have been meaning too but with the scare and our schedules it's just never been the perfect time." Brittany confessed dreading the day she actually did tell Santana." No day will ever be the perfect day Brittany she is going to murder Sam." Throwing her head back Brittany looked up to the ceiling for a second taken a couple deep breaths she knew she had to do it soon." Do you think over text would be too weird?" Brittany asked not knowing what to do." Probably the safest way but I feel for the people she is around at that moment."

They decided to go to the new Olive Garden in town." I am so going to get me some of there salad." Rachel beamed. Brittany shook her head that is what the petite brunette ate everywhere." Good I am going to take a moment to glance over the menu." Brittany informed as she secretly text Santana where they were. She knew Rachel would freak out when Santana showed up but it was well worth it. Santana needed to eat and Brittany needed a partner there to tell about the extra scenes and how unromantic it really was.

After they ordered and were in a deep conversation about all the cast and crew when the door opened up and in came a brunette they both knew very well. Rachel was the first to spot the Latina who was approaching." Brittany!" Rachel gulped. Brittany turned seeing her girlfriend instantly stood up to meet her. " Hey baby." Brittany sung as she let the brunette wrap her up into a hug." Hey beautiful." Turning to Rachel as she continued to embrace with Brittany." Hey Rachel." Both Brittany and Rachel was shocked Santana usually addressed her with an inappropriate name." Hello Santana." Rachel greeted nicely." Sit please join us." Rachel continued." How was your nap?" Santana asked looking over at her girlfriend." still exhausted but Rachel reminded me I haven't ate today so that is probably why." Santana rubbed Brittany's forearm and stuck her bottom lip out." My crazy alcoholic girlfriend." Santana teased. Brittany stuck her tongue out at that comment." How was your meeting?" Brittany asked seriously. " long and boring." Brittany didn't like that Santana could see the thoughts running through the blondes head." It was ok babe, I actually learned a little more about the company and how my mother is a genius." Santana laughed saying that part." Who knew Maria Lopez actually had all the answers when it came to running a law firm. She saved the firm three times over the last thirty years." Brittany was impressed.

" That is amazing Santana." Rachel commented." I always thought your mother was a very smart woman." Santana eyed the brunette." What I did?" Rachel defended herself." I've never heard you talk about my mother." Santana challenged." Just because I didn't say it out loud doesn't mean I didn't think it Santana." Brittany saw this conversation was going downhill real quick." Guess who's coming to open night?" She asked taken Santana's hand under the table.  
Santana redirected her focus towards her girlfriend." Who babe?" Brittany's eyes lite up an excitement to be announcing this." Jane." Santana's mind turned a few times until it dunned on her." Oh yeah that interviewer. Wow baby that is amazing." Brittany was excited." She called me before the whole scare thing and asked what I was up to these days. So I told her about Grease. She wanted to come and see it plus do another interview like a follow up I guess." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand so proud of her up and coming superstar girlfriend." I also have something else to tell you about." Brittany nervously confessed.

" Oh god Brittany not here." Rachel was sure she was going to have a panic attack." Rachel she is fine and can handle it." Brittany said trying to reassure her friend as well as her own self. Santana eyed the both of them knowing they knew something she didn't." Spill?" Santana demanded." So you know how we are doing Grease and I am Sandy and Sam is Danny." Santana nodded as she waited for the blonde to say more." There is a twist and they kind of changed a lot one thing there is a lot more romantic scenes with Sam and I." Santana was holding Brittany's hand tighter now." It's just a play Santana." Brittany reminded immediately." I don't care Britt why would they do that. One kiss fine but why several?" Brittany shrugged." I don't know why the director said it looked more steamer I guess."

Santana sat very still and quiet as Brittany looked over to her best friend nervously." What should we do?" Brittany asked concerned." We should run. After we pay for our meals of course. Telling her here was not a good idea Brittany." Brittany agreed she should have waited.

" How long is the play?" Santana suddenly broke the silence.  
Catching both Brittany and Rachel's attentions." Almost two hours." Rachel answered. Santana nodded." Ok I can do this ill just sit by Quinn and look away when you both have your parts." Santana nodded twice firmly." That is my plan plus this production is only a week long right?" Brittany nodded." Then ill be alright." Brittany leaned over wrapping her arm around her girlfriends shoulder pulling her to her." I love you S. thank you for not freaking out and killing Rachel with a heart attack." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear." Nice Brittany." Santana shook her head before giving Brittany a peck on the lips.

" Shall we eat?" Santana asked seeing food." Yes." Brittany was happy Santana wasn't throwing a fit yet but Santana being this quiet was never a good sign. Brittany knew her girlfriend didn't really have it in her to let something like this go so quickly but maybe just maybe Santana was trying something new.

But just thinking that made Brittany want to laugh at her silliness her girlfriend ALWAYS overreacted.


	17. Chapter 17

**Attn: thank you or** **reading :) a couple things!  
Sorry I have been writing 'Latino' instead of 'Latina'  
Someone suggested getting a beta/ I do not know what that is or how to get one... So if someone could please message me and help me with this I'd be very very grateful!  
This is for fun for me, I am not a professional writer (obviously) I usually only write stories I read myself sooo letting other people read some of my stuff is scary but everyone has been nice on all of my stories so thank you.  
And I do love ideas as some of you have been sending me :)**

"You ready Britt?" Sam asked seeing how exhausted the girl looked. Brittany sat in a chair in the middle of the back stage area feeling sick, she had to sit down or she felt like she would be meeting the floor in another way." Brittany?" Sam asked again very concerned. There were hundreds of people out there ready for a show and by the looks of the blonde she was in no shape to go out there and perform. Brittany blinked a few times before looking over at the blonde man standing on her left watching her every move concerned.

"Sorry, yeah I'm fine." Brittany tried to shake the sick feeling off in the back of her head." If you're not I can tell Matt or Paul they'll just have Kelsey come in and take your place for tonight." Sam suggested trying his best to be helpful. Brittany and he had been getting along so well lately; it was almost like old times. Sam was excited to be able to call Brittany a friend again. He just tried to ignore the whole 'relationship with Santana Lopez fact.' Brittany shook her head desperately." I have a lot of people out there waiting to see me. I'll be ok I'm just tired I am sure." Something dunned on Sam." When was the last time you ate?" He asked not remembering seeing the blonde eat or drink anything today. He was starving but he had been munching on chips all evening and drinking Gatorade to try to satisfy his stomach." I ate earlier." Brittany announced looking down at her cell where she had just got a text from Santana.

**Love ya bb:) break a leg! (But not a real leg because that wouldn't be good.) xoxo**

Brittany smiled at the text for a second before she heard the director yell. "Places everybody!" Sam gave her another side glance that she ignored as she took his hand and walked to the edge of the back stage." Here we go." Brittany whispered mainly to herself but Sam heard what she had said." Here we go." He repeated before leading her on stage with him.

"Hello Santana." Jane McCarthy greeted as she sat down in the empty seat next to the Latina. Brittany had text her, the row and seat number earlier. She was thankful she would at least be sitting with someone she knew." Hey Jane, how are you?" Santana asked as the lights started to dim in the auditorium." Good, thank you. Looks like a good turnout." Jane commented as she looked around the auditorium. Santana nodded agreeing." My girlfriend is amazing." Santana boasted." I guess there are other people in this play too." Santana immediately admitted after taken a nudge in the ribs from her best friend. Leaning closer to Jane" The midget aka Rachel Berry is her girlfriend." Santana pointed to the blonde beside her with her thumb." Ok." Jane nodded.

Taken her notepad out she wrote a few things down as people started to make their way out to the front of the lite up stage. Santana smiled extra wide seeing her girlfriend enter but her smile quickly faded seeing whose hand that she was holding." Who's the blonde man?" Jane asked leaning over to whisper." My biggest nightmare." Santana answered in a serious tone." Jane didn't know how to reply to that." Brittany's ex?" Jane decided to push further for information on the man the Latina seemed not to like at all." Something like that I guess you can say, if you really wanted to think about it but I, of course do not. She's mine." Santana changed the subject not wanting to discuss Sam fucking Evans any longer. Santana told Jane about the other people in the cast and any info she knew about them. Brittany had talked her ear off about each and every person but Santana mostly ran through her weeks schedule while the blonde went on about people she really didn't care much about." And Rachel belongs to this one." Quinn hearing her girlfriends name directed her attention to the Latinas conversation." Hello." Quinn waved slightly to the interviewer." Hello Quinn, your girlfriend's voice is amazing." Santana huffed causing Quinn to nudge her in the ribs again."Ow!" Santana rubbed her side really hating when Quinn did that." You deserved it Lopez." Quinn warned before she looked back to the stage and started to giggle. Santana looked over and saw why the girl was giggling and clenched her jaw.

Sam was laying on top of Brittany on a fake prop bed. He was singing to her, but did they really have to have him on top of her through this whole damn three minute song? Santana wanted to look away but her eyes were playing stupid and wouldn't let her turn around like her whole body wanted to. Her eyes locked with Brittany's for a couple of seconds and instantly she started to panic for another reason. Her girlfriend looked very pale and now she looked like her eyes were closing. Was this part of the scene? Never saw this in Grease though most of these scenes weren't in the original play. This was Grease with an unpleasant twist more Sandy and Danny alone time Santana thought as she watched the song end and the lights go black. She could see Sam shaken Brittany's arm a little as other people came to join the two still on the prop bed. Santana's heart started to race not knowing what was happening. Quinn squint her eyes trying to see what she could but like Santana and the rest of the first three rows of people no one knew what was going on. Suddenly Quinn's phone beeped ripping her attention away from the stage where they had pulled the large red curtain across the stage to block the view of the audience.

Quinn shot up without warning startling Santana as well as Jane who almost dropped her pen." Let's go." Quinn demanded grabbing for her friend's arm now." What? Why?" Santana asked afraid of the answer." Brittany fainted, she needs us." That was all needed to be said as Santana ran as fast as she could in her three inch heels down the aisle with Quinn right behind her." Santana" Quinn panted as they reached the bottom of the stairs leading backstage. Santana would have been quick to comment on Quinn's cigarette habit but Brittany needed her. By the time they reached Brittany and Sam backstage Brittany was up sitting right up on the prop bed drinking a glass of water." Baby!" Santana yelped. Brittany handed the empty cup over to Sam before opening her arms wide open for Santana.

"Are you alright?" Santana asked hugging Brittany as tightly as she could." Yes now I am." Brittany answered honestly trying to relieve her girlfriend's worries." What happened?" Santana asked rubbing circles into the blondes back." I forgot to eat again I guess. This play has been on my mind so much lately and the endless rehearsals, I just guess I let my eating and drinking slip." Santana's eyes widened releasing she hadn't seen the blonde eat anything lately. She should have said something other than bother Brittany about Sam all the damn time." Don't blame yourself San, this is my fault."

Brittany whispered knowing exactly where her girlfriends head was at, at the moment." I should have been paying attention to you." Santana confessed sadly." Hey, it's ok. I am fine and so is the play I'm going to finish after this energy bar." Santana tensed a little." Are you sure? I am sure they wouldn't argue with you if you wanted to go home." Santana explained not wanting the blonde to push herself, especially if she didn't feel well. Brittany pulled away from Santana's arms to look directly at her." No, I am fine San and I can finish." Santana could tell Brittany was telling the truth about feeling better." If you feel faint again you get off stage and I'll take you to the nearest hospital." Santana instructed.

After reassuring Santana she was well enough to continue her performance she gave Santana a quick peck on the lips before she watched Quinn and Santana walk away to go back to their seats. The director stopped by to ask her how she was feeling, then it was back to the stage. Sam was watching her like a hawk which she didn't like but other than that the rest of the performance went on without any glitches.

At the end, the crowd erupted in cheers and clapping but all Brittany could see was her girlfriends reaction. Santana stood on her tiptoes whistling as loud as she could to make sure the blonde heard her." That's my girl!" Brittany heard Santana yell which made Brittany giggle. After the cheers died down the cast and crew were able to go change and go home. Most of them were heading to the after party for the opening including Brittany and Santana as well as Quinn and Rachel. Jane congratulated Brittany on a successful first night even with the little faint number. Brittany thanked Jane over and over for coming to watch." Trust me it was no biggie and I got plenty of nice things to say about Brittany Pierce. Even a few pictures I will send you a copy of course before it is sent to be published." Brittany nodded before thanking her some more." Can we meet to do part two of this interview this week sometime?" Brittany looked over to Santana who pointed back to the blonde leaving it up to the blonde." We don't have anything major planned just your shows." Santana said trying to help the blonde make a decision." How's your schedule on Wednesday?" Jane took a quick glance down at her phone then looked back up to Brittany with a small smile." That's perfect How about noon?" Again Brittany turned to Santana who answered." Noon is perfect on Wednesday. Our apartment"

Jane agreed and wrote down their address before leaving them alone. Quinn had went to find Rachel and agreed to meet up with them at the club." Hey star." Santana grabbed Brittany's hands pulling her to her." Hey beautiful" Brittany greeted before leaning in and capturing her girlfriends lips. Brittany wrapped her arms round the Latinas neck pulling Santana closer to her. They stayed embracing and kissing until they heard someone clear their throat behind them. Brittany pulled away to see who was standing behind her clearing their throat again. As soon as she got a good look her eyes went wide." Oh my god" Brittany exclaimed instantly cupping her mouth with her hand shocked.

"Hey Brittany" The tall brown haired man with a brown beard covering the whole half bottom of his face greeted smiling now. Santana didn't know who this man was or why her girlfriend was acting this way. Once Brittany got herself under control she walked towards the man leaving her girlfriend behind watching curiously." I can't believe it's you." Brittany whispered throwing her arms around the taller man's waist." I came once I heard my favorite student was going to be the star of Grease the twisted version." He wiggled his eyebrows causing the blonde to snort." Thank you for coming; you'll never know how much I appreciate it." Brittany earnestly said pulling away from her favorite first dance teacher. Brittany turned to look for her girlfriend finding her instantly standing in the same spot she had left her." Come here babe." Brittany waved her hand. Santana abided and with a smile walked over to her girlfriend's side.

"Mr. Holland this is Santana Lopez my amazing girlfriend. Santana, Mr. Holland was my first dance teacher ever. He encouraged my dream of dancing from the beginning." Santana's smile widened taken the man outstretched hand and shaken it firmly." Hello sir." Santana smiled." Nice to meet you Santana, I am so happy Brittany has someone that makes her happy. I always knew you were special Brittany as you're going to go far I just know it." Brittany felt tears start to threaten to fall as she saw the older man start to get choked up." Mr. Holland thank you so much." Brittany said thanking god she still was able to make a complete sentence without stuttering." Your welcome and I hope you two have an amazing evening." With one more hug and a 'thank you' Brittany and Santana were ready to go.

The after party was being thrown in an club both of them knew very well." Want a drink babe?" Santana asked already spotting the bar." Brittany nodded as she tightened her grip on her girlfriends hand as Santana made a way for them towards the bar." what can I get you?" The bartender asked loudly over the music." A beer and water" Brittany arched her eyebrow as she looked in her girlfriend's direction. Seeing her girlfriend's confusion" What? You fainted on stage you need more water in your system Britt." Brittany took the glass of water and chugged it until it was gone." I am feeling fine now San." Brittany said really feeling better since she got water and something to eat in her system." I just want to make sure my girl is a hundred percent healthy. Santana kissed Brittany on the cheek then wrapped her arms around her." Want to dance?" Santana suggested seeing the pout on the blondes face." So no alcohol at all" Brittany asked pouting clearly now. Santana took her finger and bopped Brittany on the nose." Maybe tomorrow night maybe if you feel better. No pouting my star." Brittany smiled a little before she took her girlfriends hand. If she wasn't allowed to drink she would dance and show the Latina how fine she felt.

"Brittany, Oh my god darling!" Skye a background dancer exclaimed happily seeing the blonde dancing with her girlfriend she had met earlier." Hey Skye nice turnout" Brittany said a little loudly so the red haired woman heard her over the music." Have you seen Sam? he is looking smoking tonight." Skye explained as she stopped dancing to make conversation. Santana rolled her eyes she would not use Sam and hot in the same sentence ever. Brittany squeezed her hand making her looked up meeting the blondes eyes. Santana could see Brittany didn't take no mind of what her friend was saying." Have a good night Skye." Brittany ended the conversation still holding eye contact with Santana." You're hot San." Brittany said before kissing the Latina. Santana opened her mouth giving Brittany more access. Enjoying the feeling of her girlfriends tongue in her mouth and imagining it in a totally different place Brittany growled hearing her best friend behind her. Really Sam Evans, Santana laughed hearing the growl.  
" Can you guys do that later?" Sam asked irritated." No, I am allowed to kiss my girlfriend anywhere at any time I want." Santana harshly said annoyed.

"Calm down San." Brittany hushed, not wanting the brunette to get worked up." Let's go sit down." Brittany suggested catching her girlfriend's attention right away the blonde never wanted to sit down this fast." Are you feeling bad again?" Santana whispered. Brittany nodded slightly." I need some water." Brittany announced feeling sweaty but she wasn't really feeling faint but she wanted to get the two away from each other before they started arguing with one another." See you tomorrow Sam." Brittany said giving him a slight wave.

The rest of the night went without any problems which Brittany was grateful, she had tried her best to keep Santana away from Sam which turned out to be quite easy as Skye totally had Sam running everywhere the obsessed woman was not so Brittany just stayed around her for most the night. As Brittany and Santana walked in their apartment Santana slipped something in Brittany's hand. The blonde held the little black box in her hand as she looked down upon the little box tears started to build up in her eyes." San is this-?"


	18. Chapter 18

"San is this-?" Brittany couldn't finish her question as the Latina pushed her hand that held the little black box up higher almost in her face now. "Open baby." Santana instructed looking at the little box. This can't be a ring Brittany thought to herself, Santana wouldn't propose this soon. Would she?

Brittany studied the little box before she took her free hand and opened it up not being able to wait any longer." Oh my god" Brittany exclaimed admiring the beautiful gold heart necklace that sat in the box. Tears spilled over as she wrapped her arm around Santana's shoulder pulling her to her." Baby thank you it's beautiful." Brittany whispered into the brunettes shoulder before pulling away to look into her girlfriends eyes.

"You're welcome baby; I wanted to get you something for opening night. I know how hard you have worked to prepare for this night baby and all your hard work and dedication has worked out Britt. I am so damn proud of you. Like your teacher said tonight you are going to go far and baby I am so happy I will be here to watch Brittany Pierce take over the world because baby you are well on your way." Santana stopped her speech and waited for the blonde to say something. Brittany felt so loved she couldn't explain just how much even if her life depended on it. Attaching her lips to her girlfriends Brittany let her kiss that was filled with as much passion and love as she could put into it. Santana felt every bit of what Brittany was trying to say and smiled into the kiss.

"You're welcome baby." Santana whispered out of breath." Can I wear this for closing night?" Brittany felt like asking permission in that moment." Of course you can silly." Santana smiled as she pulled a few strands of blonde hair out of the blonde's eyes and back behind her ears." I love you Britt and I know what your question was when you saw that black me baby soon, real soon I promise you." Brittany's whole body melted at the sound of that she couldn't wait. Of course she, herself could propose but she knew just how much Santana really wanted to be the one to ask and all Brittany wanted was to be the Latinas forever so she had decided to let Santana propose." Ok." Brittany said letting Santana know she understood." I can't wait." Brittany added. Santana took Brittany's hand and gave it a couple small kisses.

Wednesday came faster than either of them expected." So Brittany how long you have been dancing?" Jane asked sitting comfortable on Brittany and Santana's couch." Since I could stand but I don't remember any of that. I have been in dance class since I was three. The teachers name was Mr. Holland he saw something in me and told my parents to put me in another dance class a more advanced class." Brittany answered thankful her parents had listened to her teachers advice." Wow so all your life basically." Brittany nodded agreeing with that statement." When did you realize you were bisexual?" Brittany frowned at that question. How did they go from talking about Juilliard and dance to her sexuality? Brittany knew she could answer this easily but why should she have to? What does this have to do with her performance or dance? Jane saw the blondes frown then her eyes widened as she started to think deeply." If it's too personal I can skip that question but just remember everyone already knows you're going out with a woman." Santana shot Brittany a concerned glance that the blonde ignored and started to speak." I fell in love with my best friend. She just happened to be a woman and not a man. I don't consider myself gay or bisexual or any other label, because I am a human being. I love my life and trust me I understand I am a public figure now as is my girlfriend is, but I will fight for my privacy as well as hers any way I can. I don't think I owe anyone an explanation on who I love or loved." Jane hesitated before asking the next question. Brittany felt a squeeze to her hand and instantly smiled.

Santana had to work late at the firm to take care of some work she hadn't been able to get to the week before leaving Brittany home alone before her last show. She was excited this week has been a roller coaster of emotions and she was getting teary thinking tonight was the last night. After the wrap up party she would be back at the studio teaching dance until the next project came along. Since her fainting number Santana has been sure to continuously ask her if she is eating and drinking lots of water. Brittany knew her health was very important and felt bad for letting it slip. Brittany wanted to wear her gift from Santana tonight, and before Santana left she had made her help put her necklace on. She couldn't stop staring at the gorgeous new piece of jewelry she loved so much. When she had opened the top and didn't see a ring she had actually gotten a little disappointed but Santana promised soon. She wanted to be Santana's so bad and she knew Santana wanted the same. Getting lost in her thoughts she almost missed the knocking on the door.

Snapping out of her mind she practically ran to her door and threw it open starling the person on the other side." Oh my god!" Brittany flung herself in the woman's arms. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she couldn't believe who was standing there." Brittany, Brittany calm down." Haleigh Pierce hugged her sister back tightly. They haven't seen each other in almost two years because she had decided to go to college in London. Haleigh came home from breaks but Brittany was always working or away when she was in town. Brittany couldn't believe her younger sister was actually here in person pulling away Brittany inspected her sister up and down to see how different or the same she was after two years. She really did look like Brittany's twin, she was now the same height as Brittany now.

"What brings you to town?" Brittany asked knowing she looked like a mess now but she didn't care her sister was right there in front of her." You do." Haleigh explained." I am here to see your closing night with mom and dad. They called a week ago and we all decided to surprise you but I couldn't wait plus I want you to meet someone." Brittany's eyes widened as she now could see her sister clearly chewing on her bottom lip.

"It's serious isn't it?" Brittany instantly knew the answer but she needed to hear it from her sister." Yes it is and we should be sitting down when I tell you this next part." Brittany stepped aside allowing her sister to walk into her apartment." Wow sis, who is this catch?" Haleigh sat down on the couch and waited for her sister to do the same." Her name is Carissa." Brittany had to say the name over a couple of times in her head before she realized it was a girl's name." You're in love with a girl?" Brittany asked shocked last she heard her sister was dating a man named Ethan." Yes Carissa is a girl and we started to dating a few months ago when she was almost five months pregnant." Brittany listened trying to process all this in.

"She is pregnant?" Haleigh nodded." I should say we are. We got married a couple days ago in New York before coming home downtown in the courthouse since Carissa's from New York. I am adopting the baby when he is born." Brittany didn't know what to say." Why didn't you call us? We would have flown to be there Haleigh." Brittany said bummed she wasn't even there." I know Britt and I am so sorry we didn't. We just wanted to make it official to get the paperwork in order before the baby is born so I could be on the birth certificate." Haleigh explained hoping her sister understood. Brittany let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding in until now." So I am going to be an aunt?" Brittany asked liking how that sounded on the tip of her tongue. Haleigh laughed relieved her sister wasn't screaming and yelling." Yes you are. Thank you Britt." Haleigh wrapped her arms around her sister's neck again." Congratulations baby you're going to make an awesome mom to a baby boy. I want to meet your wife." Brittany said not believing her younger sister was hitched and about to be a parent." She is at mom and dad's resting right now. She'll be there tonight for your show." Brittany's smile reached her eyes tonight couldn't get any better only if by a miracle her girlfriend could get off in time to come then the night would be very magical.

"So how are things with you? Mom told me Santana finally came around and asked you to be her girlfriend." Brittany nodded." I am on cloud nine about to be ready to take the step you two obviously forgot." Brittany teased but Haleigh saw the smirk on her sister's face." You or her" Haleigh asked curious." Her, I wanted to but I know how important this is for her to ask me." Haleigh awed before she clapped." I am happy we both will be married and I hope children are soon so little junior can be raised around his cousins." Brittany understood the message behind that right away her eyes widened almost off her face." You're moving back?" Brittany asked louder than necessary." Yes we are. Carissa and I are looking at a few houses next week." Brittany was the one to jump on her sister this time. Haleigh laughed how excited Brittany was, but then again she was just as excited.

"Oh my god Santana Lopez is hotter than ever." A familiar voice came from behind her. Santana had gotten off early enough to make it to Brittany's last performance and decided to come and surprise the blonde, but she was the one getting surprised as she turned to see her wife's mini clone. The only difference was Haley had their mothers brown eyes instead of their fathers blue orbs like her girlfriend." Haleigh Pierce what the?" Santana didn't even finish her sentence as she seen the ring on the girls finger." Is that what I think it is?" Haleigh blushed as she nodded." Three days ago." Haleigh explained." Wow, I would never figure you for the marrying type." Haleigh shrugged." I always thought you and Brittany would be married at eighteen, but I do hear its coming soon." Haley exclaimed as they started to walk arm to arm." Congrats Haleigh and yes I am about to pop the question really soon." Santana admitted. Haleigh's smile got wider hearing that." Anytime soon" Haleigh probed hoping her future sister in law would spill." Nice try. We'll let you know after I do it. I know Brittany will call you first." Haleigh nodded knowing that was the truth." So does she know your here?" Santana asked continuing their conversation." Yes, I surprised her earlier at your apartment."

Suddenly they came to a row filled with people she knew all right away but one. The dark haired woman with light blue eyes stood up and it was defiantly clear she was with child." Santana I would like you to meet Carissa Pierce, my wife." Santana's eyes widened she was beyond shocked. She had no clue Haleigh was into girls. Haleigh use to tease them all the time when they were younger about being two girls in a 'secret' relationship. But what shocked her more was the baby in this whole surprise." You're going to be a mom Haleigh?" Santana asked finding her voice." Yes I am. We're having a son." Haleigh announced proudly. Carissa smiled looking into her wife's eyes insanely happy." Congrats again. Wow a lot has changed." Susan pierce hummed in agreement. She also had no clue her youngest daughter was into girls until she showed up at their door married." What's it like knowing you're going to be a grandma soon?" Santana asked taken a seat beside her future mother in law." Since I've only know three days I guess I am still processing but I am happy and will be excited once he is here." Santana gave Susan a quick smile before turning her focus on the love of her life.

" So when am I going to get grandchildren out of you two?" Susan whispered causing Santana to swallow hard." I asked Brittany that earlier and she said she wanted a proposal before that and then a wedding and to enjoy her wife before children talk." Haleigh announced. Santana silently thanked god. It wasn't like she didn't want children, she did with the blonde but right now she loved the idea of just the two of them being able to make love as much as they wanted without interruption and drinking wine at two in the morning if they wanted. Children are amazing but a lot of work and take up a lot of time she rather spend with the love of her life right now." Your sister is amazing." Carissa complimented as she sat with her mouth hung open watching her wife's sister." Isn't she? Dance and Santana have always been my sisters passions." Haleigh explained to her wife as she harshly nudged Santana in the arm." Your as bad as Quinn." Santana mumbled rubbing her arm." What was that?" Haleigh asked not hearing the Latina." Nothing just sit back and watch the show." Santana shot her a fake smile before looking to the screen where Brittany was dancing with a few of other girls in their night clothes. Santana laughed knowing Brittany would never wear that kind of nightgown to bed. She hardly wore anything to bed as it is.

That image in her head made Santana flushed and she started feeling the ache between her legs creep up." Are you ok Santana?" Brittany's mother asked seeing the girl try to fan herself with her phone." Yes just hot." Haleigh clicked her tongue knowing the true reason." Yeah the view is really hot." Santana shot her a 'shut up' glare before setting back in her chair." Baby can you get me some more water?" Carissa asked holding up her empty bottle." Yep" Santana smiled as she watched Brittany's little sister gave her a kiss on the lips then walked away. Carissa caught her eyes." I think we're both lucky women." Carissa smiled. Santana nodded and something dunned on her. Everyone but her parents were here and a couple of other people, she instantly knew what she needed to do." Excuse me." Santana excused herself running down to the backstage and snuck behind the curtain." Rachel, Rachel is Quinn here?" Rachel nodded not sure what was going on with the flustered Latina in front of her." I want to do it tonight." Rachel stepped back and raised her eyebrow." Come again?" Rachel asked confused.

"I want to propose to Brittany on stage." Rachel's mouth dropped as her eyes widened comical." Oh my god Santana that is amazing. Halftime break is in twenty minutes you can do it then." Rachel suggested flapping her arms up and down. Santana was so glad she wasn't right beside the brunette." Help me get Kurt here and I'll call my parents." Rachel agreed and after a short conversation with the directors who were now over the moon about this proposal. Brittany ran back once and caught a glimpse of Quinn, Rachel, and her talking over the plan but they were able to change the subject quickly enough the blonde never suspected a thing. This way her big moment and although she was very nervous she knew she would make this the best she could for her soon to be fiancée. That title made tears well up in her eyes." Don't cry." Santana scowled herself. She had called her parents who excitedly agreed to come and sit by the Pierces. She had text Haleigh telling her what was going on and she swore she could hear the blonde's squeals from backstage earlier.

Halftime break

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a very special treat tonight during the halftime break. Someone is about to make someone's dreams come true. Please give your attention to the front and I'll introduce this very lovely woman from right here in Lima, Ohio. Santana Lopez." The director named Matt stepped aside." Thank you Matt." Santana whispered but since she had a microphone over her ear everyone in the audience heard. He winked at her before walking back off stage." Hello everyone, hope you're enjoying the show tonight. I am excited to be here to see my girlfriend who just happens to be the star in this show. Maybe you guys know her Brittany Pierce?" The audience clapped and cheered answering Santana's question." Thank you, she's amazing and I know she has enjoyed this week tremendously. There is something I have to say to her and ask her." The audience quiet down as Brittany appeared on the stage holding a bottle water she was drinking until Quinn pushed her onto the stage. Brittany waked out confused as she saw Santana standing on the empty stage." Come here baby." Santana said calmly. Brittany abided just looking straight at her girlfriend; no one else mattered at the moment. Santana had been nervous before this but as she looked deep down in those blue orbs she for the first time was complete. Tears started to block her vision and she damned them in her head really wanting to see the blondes face at the moment.

"Baby, I can't even begin to tell you how much I love you. Because words escape me when I think about my feelings for you and how lucky I am that you never gave up on us. You never gave up even when I was acting out and for that I'll always be trying to make that time loss up to you Britt as long as I live, because I was clearly having a stupid attack and not until I came home and saw you in his arms that I woke up and realized how immature I had really been. There is no one else out there babe that could come close to you." Santana took both of her girlfriend's hands as soon as Brittany sat the bottle of water on the floor. She squeezed both tightly as she continued her speech. She could see tears fallen from the blondes face now. The auditorium was in complete silence listening." Brittany Pierce you're my best-friend, soul-mate, sunshine on a bad day, you're everything that is good in this world. Without you I am nothing and I wouldn't want to live." Tilting her head she still kept eye contact." I couldn't, not without you babe. I know I can be bitchy, Whiney, very needy and I overreact about almost everything." Brittany narrowed her eyes." Ok most stuff I overreact about, but I love you babe. I love you like no one has ever loved anyone in this world because Britt you make me a better person. You make me want to live my dreams out and know no matter what I do and where I go I get to come back to you at the end of the day. Please Brittany Susan Pierce would you do me the honor and marry me?"

Taken her hands back she pulled out another small black box from her pants pocket and handed it out to the shaken blonde. Brittany had to fan her face off with her free hand before she fainted. It wouldn't be the first time on this stage, but it would surely be the first time hitting the floor though. Santana waited getting nervous now as Brittany hadn't said a word." Brittany?" Brittany snapped out of her trance." Yes, of course baby. I will marry you." Brittany answered as she flung her arms around the brunette's neck." I love you Santana." Brittany cried as the audience started clapping and awing the two women holding each other and kissing on stage.

"Get a room." Brittany and Santana heard Quinn shout out loud which caused an eruption of laughing throughout the audience." I do have down something to say to all of you and the world Brittany Pierce is officially taken." She held up Brittany's hand that held the ring." God, I love you." Brittany whispered as she looked up at their hands intertwined.

How the hell did she get this lucky? All her dreams were almost complete.


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry this hasn't been out sooner, hoping to get back in swing of things with this story! Thanks for reading.**

Back at the apartment after we had a dinner with my family to celebrate and get to know Carissa better I couldn't still believe what had happened earlier tonight in front of the audience. I was dreaming I had to be. But as I started to doubt I was awake I looked down glancing at the ring that was proudly placed on my finger. I was really going to be 'Brittany Susan Lopez.' I defiantly wanted to take her last name I knew that with all my heart. Tears started to gather in my eyelids as I thought how amazing Santana had been. Her speech was just beautiful and I was standing there in front of everyone looking like a sweaty hog but at least she was gorgeous that is all that really mattered.

"What are you thinking about baby?" Santana asked quietly as she turned around in bed to look at the blonde. Brittany pointed to the Latina." You baby." Brittany whispered staring at her girlfriend with as much passion and love as she felt for her at the moment." I feel like I am in a good dream and at any moment I will wake up and it will be like things were when I was getting to know Sam." Santana looked deep in Brittany's eyes she knew that was her biggest fear for Santana to start to stray again." Listen Britt, I would never ever want anyone other than you. You have to believe me baby when I say I would never want to lose you over anything." Santana stressed hoping the blonde did see how serious she was when she said these words. Brittany climbed upon the brunette laying her head on Santana's bare chest. Santana instantly wrapped her arms around Brittany's back. They fit perfectly together like god had made them for one another." You truly are the most beautiful woman in the world Britt." Santana pulled some lose strands of blonde hair behind her girlfriend's ear.

" I am sorry what I have put you through in our past. You should be with someone who deserves you but I am so damn grateful you decided to wait and I promise you Brittany I will try to make it up to you in this lifetime." Brittany's heart melted hearing how broken Santana was about everything." I have no doubt you will baby. I have forgiven you for everything already so no more blaming yourself for the past." Brittany placed a few kisses on Santana's chest before raise herself up on her elbows." I am happy for Hayleigh." Brittany said thinking about her sister her wife and the baby that is on the way." Leave it to Hayleigh to go to a another country and come back not only in a relationship with a girl but married to one with a baby on the way." Santana said still in complete shock with that news. Brittany giggled a little." Right there with you babe. I had no clue she even looked at girls let alone girls that resemble you in a way which is very uncanny if you think about it." Santana agreed not even had thought about that bit of information." So when do you want to get married in summer or fall or a winter?" Brittany exclaimed happily as she started to massage Santana's breast." Hmm well I do recall a certain blonde always talking about a fall wedding when we were younger and a certain Latina noting that in her brain so I would say late September?" Brittany's eyes widened.

" You remember?" Santana shot her a 'really' look." Ok how about September twentieth?" Santana acted like she was really thinking hard about the date earning her a roll to the eyes from the blonde who knew she had already the answer on the tip of her tongue." Perfect babe so we have a year." Brittany exclaimed while her brain went into frenzy thinking of everything they had to do before then but something caught her eye and that was the look on the brunette's face." What?" Brittany asked confused with Santana's off look." I want to get married this September." She confessed already prepared for a meltdown." This September that is in two weeks Santana are you crazy? That is insane we can't do everything in that time frame." Santana listened smiling as the blonde sat up straddling her now as her hands flung up in the air showing her frustration with that idea." We so can." Santana defended arching her brow at her girlfriend." Have you been listening Santana we cannot put a wedding together in less than five weeks." Santana listened playing with Brittany's inner thigh." We can do it babe I know we can. Listen don't freak out just give this idea a thought I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife. A wedding is all the same to me but I know this is your day so I will let you do whatever you want to do with lots of help from Kurt, Quinn and your sister and her new wife of course but we can do this." Brittany ponder the idea in her head through around some dates but it still seemed too soon to her.

" Ok I will not freak but I can't promise I won't have a break down." Santana rolled her eyes." You will be just fine my lovely finance." Santana's smirk grew as she started massaging Brittany's thighs." Ok you need to stop that." Brittany squealed getting worked up." Why should I stop?" Santana challenged." Because I am going to attack you." Before Santana could say anything Brittany connected their lips. "Mm" Santana hummed into the blonde's lips as Brittany started moving her hips back and forward. Brittany started to speed up connecting with Santana's center every time she thrust her body forward. It was a good thing they both already had no clothes on making this easier." Britt oh fuck." Santana moaned as she held unto the blonde's back tighter while she felt herself climbing higher at every thrust Brittany kissed down her body until she reached Santana's belly button then she stopped her movement earning her a grunt from Santana but that didn't last long as she had her mouth now connected to her center." Oh Britt" Santana cried out in pleasure as Brittany's tongue started to swirl in and out of her. Brown eyes connected with blue. No one else could touch Santana in this way Brittany always seemed how to as she let everything inside her go. Brittany lapped up her fiancées juices loving the taste of Santana on her lips." Delicious babe." Brittany complimented as she placed sloppy kisses all the way up the Latina's body." My favorite favor." Brittany whispered as she hovered over Santana's lips now. Connecting their lips she couldn't the grin that came to her face hearing the moan escape from Santana's lips." Good?" Brittany asked seeing Santana's breathing was slowing down." Amazing." Santana answered." Your turn baby." Santana said finding her voice. Kissing Brittany harder she wrapped her legs around Brittany's body and used her strength to flip them. Brittany let out a "Ooph."

"Kurt this is an emergency." Brittany exclaimed on the phone trying to get her friend on board with things." Ok Britt, what is so important that we need to have a slumber party?" He asked confused." Well you know how Santana proposed to me the other day and I said yes." Kurt listened having no clue where this was going." Well we have a date now and we need your help to plan us a fabulous wedding and reception." Kurt perked up loving weddings and he was secretly hoping the two would ask for his expertise for their special day." Exciting so when is the big day?" He asked not being able to wait to find out." September twentieth." Kurt clapped." How awesome a fall wedding." He started to think of fall colors and both outdoor and indoor places that he knew in the area." So around March we should really start to look around for places-"Kurt started but when he heard Brittany gasp he immediately shut up." What is it Brittany?" Brittany swallowed hard knowing Kurt was going to flip out." This September." Brittany announced instantly taken her phone away from her ear prepared to hear Kurt freak out like she had almost done when Santana told her the date." What? Are you two insane? How can you have a wedding in less than six months of preparation and planning?" Brittany agreed." If anyone can do this it is my unicorn, please Kurt we need you."

It didn't take Kurt long to decide at all." I'll call Quinn, Rachel and Hayleigh and we will be over at your house tonight and I expect pizza and wine." Kurt explained knowing this was going to be a long night." Of course Kurt, thank you so much for doing the impossible for Santana and I. "Getting off the phone Brittany ran back to their room where Santana was sleeping still and climbed back under the covers scooting as close as she could to the love of her life. Santana instantly scooted closer into Brittany's arms." Where did you go?" Santana mumbled." Had to call Kurt baby, we are having a sleepover tonight so we can discuss wedding details." Brittany announced before yawning." Nooo I want you all to myself today." Santana whined in a raspy voice." Baby you have me all day but tonight we will have some guest you're the one that picked the insane date and Kurt agrees with me on that but I do believe he is just the person to help pull this off." Brittany smiled as she took a deep breath in smelling Santana's sweet smell that instantly calmed her." Yes he is baby." Santana said more awake." What do you want for breakfast?" Santana asked turning around facing the blonde now. The smirk on Brittany's face made heat rush down to her core. Brittany climbed on top of the brunette already worked up." I see what I want." Brittany said in a seductive voice making a moan escape from Santana's lips." You do?" Santana teased." Yes I do and she smells amazing." Santana laughed hard at that." I don't know about that." Santana laughed." Shut up I love you." Brittany connected their lips as her hands found their way to the brunette's hair." You're my favorite breakfast, lunch and dinner." Brittany whispered in Santana's ear before licking down Santana's neck.

"Baby what time is everybody coming again?" Santana asked as she walked out of the bathroom in nothing but a towel barely covering all of her private parts instantly getting the blondes attention." Eight and please for the love of god put away your lovely lady parts before I jump you again." Brittany whined really feeling the heat start to travel and if that happens they defiantly won't be getting anything ready for tonight." Ok but we do it at least one more time before they come tonight because I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands off of you for a whole night." Santana said beginning to take her towel off on purpose." Santana." Brittany yelled out." What?" Santana laughed as she turned around naked and swayed her ass as she walked back to the room. Brittany waved her face with her hand trying to cool herself down." Not nice Puta." Brittany laughed. Suddenly she heard a cell started to beep. Looking over at the cell that sat on the table she stuck her tongue out at who was texting Santana. Really, Stephanie? Brittany thought as she picked up the cell opening the text.

**Do you know Amy's number?**

Brittany rolled her eyes." I am sure you want to know if Santana has this Amy girl's number." Brittany thought out loud to herself as she shut the message and sat the cell back down on the table." What was that?" Santana asked coming in the living room and popping down on to the couch." Look at your messages." Santana grabbed her phone instantly huffing at who text her." I swear I haven't text her since that day at the party." Santana said with her hands up in the air looking at her fiancée." I know I believe you babe, don't worry." Brittany exclaimed sitting down beside her girlfriend putting some space in between them so she could put her legs over the brunette's lap." Making sure I know she is a sore spot for you and I really did tell her not to text me so I am really going to go off." Brittany shook her head." I am sorry I know I have given you a hard time about her even though I know nothing would ever happen because you are going to be my wife. I trust you with every fiber in me but I do not trust her. With that said I will not stand in your way of being her friend." Santana squeezed Brittany's leg." You're a good person Brittany and I as I said earlier not a chance in hell I am ruining this for anything." Brittany gave her girlfriend a small smile." I think I am going to take a quick trip to the store to get a few things want to come?" Brittany asked." I think I will start cleaning for tonight." Santana said patting Brittany's leg." Ok." Brittany pouted." Oh don't do that." Santana rolled her eyes." Do what?" Brittany asked innocent." You know what you are doing now go before I attack you and not let you go." Santana winked causing Brittany to cover her face with her hands shaken the thoughts that were going through her head at the moment out." I have to go now." She rushed jumping off the couch trying to get away from her girlfriend. "Be careful babe, I love you." Santana called to Brittany who turned and waved." I love you too."

"So are you two both going to be wearing dresses or is Satan going in her normal attire? Because if she is wearing red I need to know." Santana stuck her tongue out at the man diva who had brought a poster board to write down some ideas. He had a whole other board already filled with his ideas." Ha ha porcelain." Santana said annoyed." I am going to be dressing in a dress." Santana announced causing Kurt to turn to his blank poster board and wrote down

Satan- dress Brittany-

Then he turned to look at Brittany. Pointing with his marker." And you my dear?" Brittany smiled at Kurt before announcing she wanted to wear a suit. Everyone in the room was shocked, Kurt's mouth flew open." Come again?" He asked tilting his head. Had he heard her correctly." Come on guys it's not like this will be the first time I have worn a suit and to remind you all I look smoking hot in one and I want to wear a suit." Brittany looked over to Santana to see her expression on what she wanted." Hey it's your day babe whatever you want. I don't care if you're in a plastic bag still will be the prettiest freaking bride ever to me." Santana reassured her." Ok suit for the blonde." Kurt shook his head a little had already been counting on Brittany to want to wear a dress." Ok so I will go with Brittany as well as Hayleigh and Rachel. Carissa and Quinn as well as this girl I don't know your name sorry but since you are Santana's friend I am assuming since I can sense the tension between Brittany and you can go with Santana to find a dress." Kurt explained. "Kurt this is Stephanie she came to talk to Brittany and yes she is my friend and will be in the wedding as well." Santana took Brittany's hand in hers. Santana and Stephanie had talked earlier when Brittany was gone. Santana had called the girl to yell at her but decided to hear Stephanie out and she had heard about the proposal and wanted to congratulate them as well as come apologize to Brittany. Santana had agreed but was very nervous Brittany would blow up on both of them but her fears were shot down when Brittany allowed Stephanie to apologize and Brittany amazed her more when she asked Stephanie to be part of their wedding explaining how important she knew it would be for Santana.

" Ok I was thinking outside wedding for sure I know how Brittany likes to feel like she is free and I just think it would be gorgeous with the leaves and colors plus pictures would be awesome outdoors. Plan b though will be inside so I have put a list of places that have both indoor and outdoor weddings but the reception will defiantly be held indoors for sure. I also took the liberty in calling a few caters around town and I have wrote down their names." Brittany blew him a kiss." You are a god my dear friend." She said beyond ecstatic." Calm down baby." Santana said kissing the blonde on her cheek." This is a start but we really have to start planning things out and calling these places." Santana said knowing they would be doing that this week she could see it in Brittany's eyes." Exactly and we will and I will be getting the girl and the wedding I have always dreamed of." Brittany leaned over given Santana a kiss on the lips.

"You two are too cute." Quinn said so happy for the two." Yes we are but we need more wine." Grabbing Quinn's arm Santana dragged her to the kitchen. Rachel scooted over to the blonde giving her friend a quick side hug." I am so happy for you two. Now I don't have to hear her go on and on about her problems when all she ever needed to do was make you both official." Brittany laughed shaken her head." Thank you I am very happy and can't wait to call her my wife." Kurt walked over and started a conversation with Rachel about suit stores around here. Brittany looked over across the room towards the kitchen where she found Santana who was staring back at her now. They got lost in each other's eyes. This was really happening, they were going to be married very soon and Brittany couldn't be any more happier at the moment.


	20. Chapter 20

One week to wedding

Brittany twirled in circles in their new apartment. They had just gotten the keys and she couldn't help but smile at the bigger living room. Santana was on the phone in their bedroom as Brittany explored. She had already been outside and down the street taken notes where the mailbox and park was. She came in to find Santana still on the phone with a client." This is going to be fun." Brittany smiled to herself. Suddenly a pair of tan arms wrapped around her waist making Brittany's smile widened." What do you think baby?" Santana asked in her ear as she rested her head on the blonde's shoulder." I still think it was made for us, I can't wait to start unpacking everything." Brittany said not liking how bare the place was at the moment." We will have everything in here soon Britt. Now let's go get lunch." Santana said as her stomach started to growl. Brittany took one more look around the empty place and then took both of Santana's hands in hers she escorted them both to the front door." Bye place we will be back soon." Brittany said looking into the apartment making Santana roll her eyes." Come on drama queen we will be back very soon and when we have all our stuff in we won't have to leave for a long time." Santana reassured Brittany who seemed to be satisfied with the answer." Ok then let's go."

"Brittany what did I tell you about eating healthy?" Kurt dramatically exclaimed rushing over to the table that the pair sat at having no clue the man was even in the area let alone in the same restaurant as them. Brittany glared at the Latina whose eyes were almost off her face at the moment. Santana had begged Brittany to come get Chinese with her even though she knew both of them were supposed to be eating according to Kurt and Rachel's crazy food plan that Santana hadn't been paying any attention to, but Brittany had been trying her best to keep away from those fatten foods that seemed to always make their way in her hands. After Santana pleaded for almost fifteen minutes Brittany gave in not expecting kurt or Rachel to be in the area so they wouldn't know but as she looked from Kurt to Rachel to finally back at her soon to be wife Brittany threw her hands up to her face covering her eyes this had to be a dream she was about to take a bite of the most delicious honey chicken in the world and now Kurt had taken her plate away.

" Trust me babe you will thank me for this. Both of you." Kurt went to take Santana's plate but instantly pulled his hand back hearing her growl." You will lose a hand pretty boy if you even dare touch my plate. We have been going along with that damn chart for the last two weeks we deserve a free day." Santana defended her actions." Santana-"Rachel started but stopped herself seeing the look in the Latina's eyes." I guess this can be the only time now. I mean it Brittany." Brittany uncovered her eyes and looked at her plate that was still hanging in the air." Really?" she asked beyond shocked right now." Kurt shrugged." It is true you gals have been really listening to the both of us and that says a lot about Satan here so why not. We shall join you two." Kurt placed Brittany's plate back where she instantly grabbed her fork and started to dig in just in case they decide to change their mind." Whoa girl, trust me we are not going to take that plate back. Just calm down and eat normally before we are heading to the hospital." Rachel said patting the blonde's back. Brittany was still hesitate but decided she could slow down." So how cool is it that we got the most beautiful venue for the wedding?" Rachel exclaimed still can't believe they really pulled that off." It was all my girl." Santana announced looking over proudly at the blonde who was looking down at her plate." That man totally loved Brittany." Kurt added." Who doesn't?" Rachel said honestly. The blonde was really the nicest and the most friendliest person she knew." Guys stop, he was just a great man." Brittany said not wanting the attention on her.

" Oh don't get embarrassed our little star. How is the reporters anyway?" kurt asked hearing how Jane went crazy with the wedding news as well as a few other reporters." It's all going good I am still going to New York for a day to talk to Good morning America." Brittany said like it was just a trip to the grocery store. Rachel gasps." You are what?" Santana laughed in her seat." Yes we both leave tomorrow around nine and we will be back on Friday before your party Rachel so don't worry." You're going to be on Good morning America?" Rachel asked again trying to wrap her mind around that." Yes she is and I am really proud." Santana said as Brittany shrugged." I have no clue why they all want to talk to me I haven't done anything recently special." Brittany said honestly." Because they love you and people want you to work with them but you won't and that makes them want you more." Kurt explained. Brittany nodded understanding." Well I am defiantly not doing anything anytime soon because my day is coming up and then our honeymoon to Hawaii will follow so they can just sit down and wait I guess." Rachel was still shocked." I would sooo miss my wedding day to be able to get where you are right now." Rachel explained still not knowing how she wasn't famous the blonde hadn't done anything but dance and she is all over magazines and YouTube videos." See that is where we are different my dear best friend." Brittany said." I would rather do what I love even if I am not famous or if anyone ever knew my name but you guys." Kurt smiled knowing how much Brittany deserved what she was getting lately.

"Come, come Brittany." A man rushed her through a door that led her to a stage where the talk hosts sat waiting for her. Brittany was dressed in a small black dress with tan heels. Her hair was up on top of her head and her makeup flawless thanks to her fiancée that she wished could come in with her instead of watch from the sidelines." Hello Brittany." The blonde woman greeted as Brittany sat down and a man helped put a microphone on." Hi everyone" Brittany smiled as she waved to one of her favorite people Robin Roberts. She couldn't believe she was here where so many stars have been before. The interview was a quick one but all congratulated the two on the marriage news though Brittany wouldn't tell them the date. Santana and her had discussed that is was nobody else's business but close friends and family. Brittany had denied rumors of her touring with Brittany spears and Rihanna. She talked about Grease and her 'fainting spell' which she reassured was just from not eating right. After the interview Brittany rushed to Santana's side." Let's go see new York." Brittany beamed not ready to leave the big city yet." You love it here." Santana stated as she watched the blonde's face glow." Yes I do and I am excited we get to see it before we get married." Let's elope." Santana blurted out causing Brittany to almost trip." What?" Brittany asked in horror." What? Is that such a bad idea?" Brittany nodded." Yes, yes it is." Brittany answered." I want me a big wedding with lots of cake not a court house ceremony." Brittany said, she was willing to compromise she had a lot with the time frame but she will not compromise her dream wedding." Calm down sweat heart I am kidding." Santana rubbed Brittany's arms up and down trying to calm the blonde's nerves. Brittany smacked the Latina in the arm." Don't do that." Brittany let out a big breath relieved Santana was not serious." I just wanted to see you freak out."Santana teased.

" Really Santana, you're supposed to love me not hurt me." Santana saw Brittany's pout." Baby I love you lots and lots and I would never hurt you I was just kidding come here." Santana wrapped her arms around her fiancée feeling bad she even spurred that on the poor stressed out blonde." Let's go get you a hotdog from one of those vendor people that stand outside." Brittany rolled her eyes." No thank you." Santana laughed linking their arms together as they walked out of the building into an enormous crowd. Their driver helped escort them to the suv but Brittany stopped to take some pictures and sign some autographs she really didn't believe people actually wanted her signature. Santana stood beside the blonde very proud." Are you Brittany's soon to be wife?" a young girl asked Santana who turned when she heard a question directed to her." Yes I am." Santana answered proudly." You're so lucky and so is she I can see." Santana blushed." I am very lucky thank you." She said to the young fan. "Brittany your girlfriend is beautiful." A man said bluntly staring at Santana's chest. Brittany declared this signing session over as she grabbed the brunette's arm and taken her from the man's sight." Baby what is it?" Santana asked seeing the rush in Brittany's eyes." I didn't like how he was staring at you." Brittany admitted jealous." Awe baby your cute." Santana squeezed the blonde's hand." I am yours." She whispered in her ear making Brittany calm down." I know and I don't like how they were checking out MY goods." Brittany said looking at Santana loving not thinking this life was one that she wanted." What are you thinking?" Santana asked as they got comfortable in the back seat." I don't know if I want this Santana, yes it is fun but I think I just want to be me." Brittany explained hoping Santana didn't want to try to force her but then again this was Santana the person that knew her better than she knew herself in many ways." Honey, whatever you want is fine with me. Be a big star go be a big dancer or actress I will always support you Brittany. Be my wife and make me happy. All I care about is that were together and we both are happy." Brittany leaned over placing a kiss on Santana's lips before laying her head down on her shoulder." Anyways it works both ways I can tell everyone I am married to someone that was famous or is famous." Santana joked earning a little giggle from Brittany." Of course you would say that." Brittany shot back.

The plane ride back to Columbus was very quiet, Brittany had fall asleep ten minutes into the ride and Santana was working on some work she had brought along to look at in her free time. The man that sat on the other side of Brittany kept looking at her. She had her head laying on Santana's shoulder." She your friend?" the man asked breaking the silence." She's my fiancée." Santana smiled at the older man who smiled back." She is a beauty, you both are." He complimented before turning his attention back to his book he had in his hands." Thank you." Santana said before she looked back down at her work. She knew she was very lucky to have this beautiful angel that was sleeping beside her in her life." My wife just passed away this January." The old man informed making Santana look up from her work and over at him." I am so sorry." Santana said feeling bad for him." Thanks but it wasn't your fault or anyone else's she had breast cancer. The cancer ate her up." The old man went on remembering her in her mind that time they found out until the time he laid her in the ground." She loved to sleep on my shoulder too but I didn't let her do it all the time. Wish I could change that because I would." He confessed making Santana close her case files." I am sure she knew you loved her very much." He smiled for the first time." That she did, I loved that beautiful stubborn wife that gave me fifty years of the best years of my life. Two kids five grandchildren." Santana smiled hearing how much life the man has known." You hold onto her and always tell her you love her even when your angry." He said wishing he had a second chance with his wife." I will. Brittany is the best thing in my life I have already put her and I through hell and she has always stayed by my side through everything. I owe her too much." Santana explained looking at the sleeping blonde getting lost in her beauty.

The old man listened looking down at the blonde with the Latina." She is a keeper then." He liked to hear about good relationships." Defiantly I would be nuts to let this girl out of my sight let alone not put a ring on her finger, which I totally did." Santana announced proudly taken Brittany's hand she held it up to show the man." Very good dear." He commented on the ring." Thanks. I saved up to get it for her and when I went and got it and handed the cashier the money it was like I for the first time really understood what having everything you want truly meant." The old man nodded remembering the same feeling when he picked out the ring for his girlfriend then." It's amazing to know you're not alone in this journey called life." He added. Brittany stretched a little but instantly woke when she realized she wasn't in her bed. Opening her eyes she looked for the old man on her right to Santana who was looking down at her." Are we home?" Brittany asked still very sleepy." Not yet sleepy head." Santana answered. Brittany closed her eyes for a second before she remembered the old man that was staring at her when she first opened up her eyes. He was still staring but smiling now." Hi." Brittany said sitting up knowing she wouldn't be able to go back to sleep again. "Hi."

"I don't want to walk anymore." Brittany complained seeing they weren't even next to their car." Come on complainer it isn't that much more farther." Santana laughed at how dramatic Brittany was being when it was usually her." You should have slept some more on the plane." Santana stated as she grabbed the blonde's hand." I couldn't, not with the old man smiling at me. Hey what was that about? Where you guys talking while I was sleeping?" Brittany asked remembering she wanted to ask the brunette about that earlier but didn't find the right time to do so." Yes we were talking a little while you were snoring." Brittany's eyes widened." I do not snore." She defended her self, hoping to god she was not snoring. Santana started to laugh." You should see your face right now." She teased." Hey I was not snoring." Santana shook her head." No but you sure were drooling and you can't deny that my shirt was soaked." Brittany shrugged." Just a side effect of what happens when I sleep on your shoulder." Santana didn't mind though she would take the side effect if it meant she could watch her girl sleep for many and many years." I love you Britt." Santana said just wanting to say it." I love you too Santana." Brittany said in a calmer softer voice then she had been speaking in this evening. They still had to get home and shower before going to Rachel's party but for some reason hearing Santana say that helped her to get up enough energy to help her to make it to the car without complaining. Those three words where magic to her and although she has a lot of people she says them to and a lot of people that say them to her every day, no body saying that can affect her like when Santana says them to her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Don't you worry I got this all under control." A very drunk and stuttering Rachel said as she held her cup up in the air dancing to the music that came out for the two humongous speakers she had rented for this celebration for her friends. Quinn had been the major party planner but she wanted the music to be perfect." I bet you do." Santana laughed as she took the short brunette's drink." See this girl." She pointed to Rachel as she talked to the bartender." Cut off." Santana yelled her best so the man could hear her. He nodded and gave her a thumb up. "Where is my bestie?" Rachel asked fallen over as she tried to whisper to the Latina but two arms kept her from hitting the floor." She is looking for your other half." Santana laughed as she picked Rachel back up and escorted her to a nearby chair." Sit and don't move." Santana demanded as she stood straighter to see if she could get a glimpse of her blonde or the blonde Brittany went out to search for." Hey have you see Brittany?" A girl by the name of Chelsea asked." I am looking for her as well." Let me know if you find her please." Santana said before putting her attention back to the drunk brunette who was singing with the music. Rolling her eyes she sat down next to her looking out for her fiancée.

"Brittany you're soon to be wife is looking for you." Chelsea whispered into the blonde's ear." Thanks Chelsea." Brittany said as she made her way through the crowd of people here to celebrate their love. She couldn't help to feel so blessed to have so many friends and family to come out tonight and be there for them and want to congratulate them." Come dance girl." Someone yelled behind her. Brittany waved her hand." Have to find my girl then I'll be back out." Brittany explained walking as fast as she could the rest of the way until she saw her girl and best friend who was resting her head on Santana's shoulder. Brittany smiled approaching the two who hadn't noticed she was around." Babe." Brittany sat down next to Santana." Hey you Find Quinn? " Brittany shook her head." Kurt said she was on her way to the girls room when he had seen her last but the line of was awful when I got there and she wasn't anywhere I could tell so I have no clue. Thinking about calling her name over the speaker though." Brittany announced knowing more than likely they would if she would ask." That sounds like a good idea." Santana smiled as Rachel looked up at the blonde she just noticed was sitting on the other side of Santana." Heyyy bestie." Rachel sung happy to see Brittany again." You are very drunk my dear friend." Brittany laughed before grabbing Rachel's hand she had waving in the air." Come here to me let's give Santana a break." Brittany said as she helped Rachel off her fiancée." Since the crew is going to clean up and lock up does that mean we can go home at any time?" Brittany asked the Latina who nodded." Yes I talked to this one when she was much sober about that." Brittany liked the sound of that." You ready to go home babe?" Santana asked surprised a little that Brittany would want to go this early." No I am just saying when we find Quinn maybe she should take Rachel home." Brittany explained turning her attention to the brunette who had passed out on her shoulder and was slipping down to her lap at the moment." Hey now Rachel." Santana yelled not aware the brunette had passed out all she saw was the brunette's face in her girls lap now." She is passed out." Brittany informed not wanting Santana to go off on her best friend that was unconscious." I'll go find her girlfriend." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany's cheek a kiss." Hurry babe I want to dance with my sexy soon to be wife." Santana's breathe catch hearing how seductive the blonde's voice was and the warm air hitting her ear at the same time. Shutting her mouth Santana quickly made her way through the crowd.

Brittany was cradling a passed out Rachel when Santana and Quinn found them." I am sorry Britt you had to Rachel-sit when this night is supposed to be about the two of you." Quinn apologized but Brittany shook her head." No, it's fine babe, just do me a favor and take her home." Quinn nodded." Yeah I think we both need some sleep hope you two have a great night still." Quinn said as she waved her friend Brandon over." Can you help me take her to our car?" Brandon was more than willing to help Quinn." Good night babe." Quinn kissed the blonde's cheek then blew a kiss to her best friend." Thank you Quinn and give her a kiss on the cheek for me before you pass out." Brittany said watching Brandon and Quinn make their way through the crowd with her past out best friend." Let's go my beautiful girl." Santana sung looking lustily at her girlfriend." What has gotten into you?" Brittany smiled not complaining just noticing how turned on Santana was lately. Even though the brunette was very sexual as was Brittany which was amazing that they never got tired of wanting each other and Brittany never thought they would ever have their fill of each other but ever since they left for New York Santana has been on overdrive." What? I can't lust over the most beautiful woman in the world?" Santana wiggled her eyes at the blonde." No you can trust me I want you always but you have been in hyper drive lately and I want to know why." Brittany asked as she pulled Santana closer to her instantly rocking her hips side to side. Santana's eyes rolled back for a second feeling Brittany press her pelvis into hers." You like that baby?" Brittany teased. Santana pushed her pelvis hard against the blonde who automatically let out a moan that she slapped her hand over her mouth embarrassed how her body always seemed to react with the Latina." I want to take you, here." Santana seductively said in the blonde's lips as the blonde shivered. Before Santana could continue her tease Brittany took her bottom lip between her teeth and started kissing her hard. Santana might have had a good tease at the moment but Brittany surely won with antics because the blonde didn't tease for long she always went after what she wanted right away. The kiss lasted until the both of them needed oxygen." Wow should we?" Brittany couldn't finish her sentence but Santana knew what she meant." Not home, I know you don't want to leave. Bathroom now." Santana said in one breath." Brittany nodded not having to think about nothing she was more than ready at the moment. Brittany grabbed her fiancée's hand and dragged her through the crowd making sure not to lose her grip on her girl and ignore anyone asking to dance, she didn't want to be rude but she needed something only Santana could help her with at the moment. Once inside the bathroom stall Santana locked the door. Good thing both were wearing dresses even though that wouldn't matter much but it did make it easier to get to the parts they wanted the most. Santana attacked Brittany's lips again who instantly started to grip Santana's hips tighter. After a minute of kissing both needed more from the other and started exploring with their hands. "Lift" Santana demanded out of breath. Brittany lifted her arms and Santana slipped her dress over her head just leaving Brittany in nothing but her heels and thong. Brittany unbuttoned Santana's dress and was pleased to find her girlfriend in nothing but her red lacey thong Brittany loved so much as well. Brittany instantly attached to the Latina's breast as Santana threw her head back loving the feeling of Brittany sucking one breast and kneading the other. Running her fingers through the blonde's long locks." I love you." Santana moaned as Brittany started kissing the brunette's stomach going lower to where Santana was throbbing at the moment needing her girl inside her. "Oh baby, please." Santana pleaded barely able to breathe now. Brittany looked up locking her eyes with the most gorgeous brown eyes in the world as she pushed Santana's thong down and helping the brunette slip out of it. She knew what her girl needed and she was all than willing to give her what she needed. Without teasing any longer Brittany pushed her tongue into her girls soaked folds. Santana's smell intoxicated her as she dived in with one goal in mind and that was: to taste Santana." Santana's hips buckled and pressed closer to the blondes face. Santana's body loved the blondes tongue in it and knew exactly how hard to buckle that it wouldn't prevent the blonde to do her work." Oh baby." Santana moaned longer already feeling almost over the edge she knew just a few more flicks of Brittany's tongue and she was done for. Brittany sensed this and started speeding her tongue thrusts in and out of the Latina. When Santana came she came hard and Brittany held the Latina's hips still as well as her tongue which was covered in the most amazing juices in the world, it was hard for the blonde to not start to lick the brunette right away but she knew she had to wait because Santana was still coming down. Once Brittany felt Santana relax she licked her clean and started her way up Santana's body leaving sloppy kisses as she went until she reached the brunette's lips. Santana hazily smiled as she tasted herself on Brittany's lips." That was fucking fantastic babe." Santana said once she got her voice back." I love you Santana and I can't wait to be married to you." Santana looked in the blonde's eyes and saw the glistening in each how excited she was and couldn't help but feel her body start to tingle." I can't wait to be your wife Brittany either. You have always made me the happiest and I know I was afraid for a long time even though I went off and well the past is the past and I know I will never be able to forget how faithful and patient you had been. I love you more than my life itself." This kiss was harder with more emotion than the lustful kisses they had been giving each other. Santana had a lot she needed to say and her kiss was defiantly going to help her get the message to the blonde. Pushing Brittany backwards against the wall Santana took her hand and started to make her way down the blonde's stomach making sure her fingertip grazed the skin. She could feel the anticipation Brittany's body was giving off knowing exactly where her hand was traveling to. Santana loved that the slightest touch of her gave her girl tingles and made her knees weak as it was the same when Brittany touched her.

Emerging from the bathroom they had found they had been in there a lot longer than they had planned and Kurt was shaken his head seeing the two of them." You two will never change." He remarked as he started to walk next to the couple." No, we are awesome the way we are now." Santana said winking at the man." Well everyone is heading out so you guys will either have the place alone or you can head out with us." He said as Brittany started to frown." I didn't get my dance." Santana shook her head" we are staying for a couple more dances. Can't go home with a pouting blonde." Kurt understood and left the two with a hug for each and a goodnight.

"This is amazing." Brittany exclaimed loudly as she twirled around the empty dance floor." Good thing our new place has enough room for my dancing star to dance all she wants." Santana laughed as Brittany started to shake her hips funny." You're a dork." Santana laughed harder." But I am you're dork and you love me…"

Santana nodded excitedly" I love you more than anything or anyone in this world." Santana announced loudly. Four days baby and we will be officially married." Brittany jumped up and down." I can't wait." Santana got serious knowing Brittany hated to hear her say this." We can elope?" Brittany's smile turned into an evil glare." No." Brittany said sternly. Santana laughed." I was just joking babe." Santana moved away before Brittany could playfully smack her." Hey now." Santana said as Brittany tried again." I am having the perfect wedding for us." The blonde said hating how annoying the word elope sounded in her head." We will I swear." Santana said." I am just joking around crazy bridezilla." Brittany stuck out her tongue before she closed her eyes." I am ready to go home now San and sleep for like a week." Brittany announced." You can't sleep for a week babe but you can as long as you want tomorrow because we have nothing but a day in our PJs and bed planned." Santana reminded the blonde of their lazy plans. Brittany opened her eyes and perked up." We don't wear PJS." Santana wiggled her eyes." Exactly" Brittany rolled her eyes." This is not going to be a lazy day is it?" Brittany said beginning to follow the Latina to the exit." No, it's not." Santana laughed. Brittany grabbed Santana's arm and swung her around so they were face to face with each other. Giving the Latina a kiss Santana smiled into the kiss." Amazing night." She said pulling back to look at the blonde." No amazing life." Brittany corrected her.


	22. Chapter 22

**Attn:This chapter was a lot longer than I meant it to be so I broke it apart… you guys should get the next chapter soon after this…. Thanks for the messages and reading:) **

Day before wedding

7:30am

"Oh hell no. I know you are not at my door before noon?" Santana sleepy scowled the two women standing in front of her staring back at her looking wide away." Yes we are and we weren't expecting you to answer the door anyhow. Where is Brittany?" Rachel asked trying to look pass the Latina standing in practically nothing but underwear and a small black strapless bra." Where do you think she is? Asleep where I am heading once you two disappear." Santana said ready to shut the door. Rachel held her hand out incase Santana tried to shut the door on them, more so expecting her to do so since she was Santana and very cranky all the time but without coffee first thing in the morning she was worse." I told her Megan and I would be here at this time last night on the phone Santana." Santana's eyes opened wider." Why? What are you three doing?" Rachel giggled a little." Santana you two are getting married tomorrow."

Santana arched her eyebrow at the small brunette she obviously knew that." And?" Santana decided to ask to make this whole conversation go along faster." You are not supposed to see the bride until the day of the wedding now." Santana was taken back." Oh hell no, nothing about this wedding has been really traditional and if you two don't mind I will be heading back to bed so I can cuddle with my girl all day until we wake up get ready and walk down the aisle." Suddenly Santana felt two warm pale arms wrap around her waist and Brittany's head appear on her shoulder." Honey this was my idea, I want to be extra excited when I get to see you tomorrow at the altar." Brittany confessed. Santana immediately grabbed both of Brittany's hands in hers and squeezed them tightly as she shook her head." No I cannot spend a day without you Britt and I shouldn't have to." Santana argued. Brittany knew the Latina would be difficult and she was prepared to deal with it." After tomorrow you will never have to be apart from me longer than eight hours a day but honey we need this. Quinn and Stephanie as well as Tiffany are coming over here while I go with Hayleigh, Megan, Carissa and Rachel to her house. I'll call you later before we go to bed but I really want to do this." Santana frowned." But…" she couldn't think of anything other than she was going to miss the blonde. Turning around in Brittany's arms she wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck." I am going to miss you." Brittany hugged the brunette back.

It wasn't even ten minutes after Brittany left that there was a couple knocks at the door. Santana laid on the couch pouting but knew she had to get up or Quinn would find another way in somehow." Santana open this door now." Quinn yelled through the door which made Santana roll her eyes as she climbed off the couch and stumble to the door. Opening it she had forgot tiffany and Stephanie were also coming over so she was prepared to take a tantrum but stopped herself knowing the two hadn't seen her crazy side." There you are sunshine." Quinn greeted her with a big smile as she picked up a couple of bags she had placed down to knock on the door.' We have more in the car." She announced as she went straight to the kitchen table and placed her bags down." What is all of this?" Santana asked curious as she begin to follow the three." We are going to have some fun today." Quinn wiggled her eyes at her friend before walking pass her right out of the open door. Stephanie jumped on Santana wrapping her arms excitedly around the Latina." I have missed you." Stephanie said.

" Down girl." Santana laughed as she gave the overexcited girl a pat on the back before pulling away." Thanks for coming I guess." Looking over at Tiffany who didn't find Stephanie very amusing at the moment" Thank you too Tiffany I have really missed you too." Tiffany gave her a small smile." You have been busy I get that so has that soon to be wife of yours. I read one of her interviews yesterday she is really an amazing person Santana and I am glad you both have found each other." Santana's heart melted at her friends words." Thank you tiffany that really means a lot to the both of us." Tiffany shook her head." No need to thank me I am your friend and I am so happy for you."

Stephanie hadn't tried to hug her again since Quinn reappeared which meant either she had gotten all her excitement out of her system with that surprise hug earlier or she was up to her old tricks. Stephanie could be sneaky back then, one thing Santana had really admired about the girl but Santana had no interest in anything the girl was planning now. Quinn had delivered the fun today she had gotten the whole series of sex and the city and although Santana wouldn't admit it she had a thing for Beverly hills 90120 but Quinn knew and also brought that series which made Santana raise her fist and pump a few times in the air." Score Quinn." Santana sung not caring how she looked as she enjoyed her moment. Quinn had also brought snacks, music and tons of beer and wine coolers but warned Santana she had a limit due to tomorrow was her big day and Brittany would defiantly kill them all if something happened every one of them were too drunk to perform any of their duties especially Santana. Quinn wouldn't talk about Rachel's plans for Brittany's day with them at all and had gone as far as taken Santana's cell and unplugging the home phone. Santana had put up a small fight but when she was sprayed with cheese by tiffany she quickly shut up though she still wondered what the blonde she missed badly was up to.

"Brittany my turn." Rachel announced looking at the blonde trying to take another turn." Ok, it's just so fun I have not played this game since middle school." Brittany said loving that her sister and Rachel had found a skip it and although they all were adults and one was very pregnant they still had fun playing silly games. They had played goldfish, tic tac toe and karaoke all day and now were taken turns playing with the skip it. "I am out." Carissa said rubbing her side" You alright babe?" Hayleigh asked concerned." Yeah just too much laughing at these two." Carissa explained pointing to Rachel and Brittany who were currently trying to get Megan to pick a side to get a game started but Megan looked frightened at the moment.

" Maybe I'll-"Carissa interrupted her. "Go." Carissa laughed as her wife turned and ran to her sisters side." Ok Brittany and I against you and two" Hayleigh suggested getting an approval nod from the small brunette." Bring it on." Rachel said ready for this challenge." Oh we will bring it, you have never been up against two pierce's at once misses." Hayleigh said. She dramatically turned around and took her spot beside her sister. Rachel's eyes were comical at the moment trying to take in what the girl had just done." Come on Rachel don't tell me gangsta scares you." Hayleigh laughed as she gave Brittany a high five. "No, I am fine." Rachel took a deep breath in and out a couple of times before putting a smile on her face ready to do this.

An hour later Brittany and Hayleigh had stumped Rachel and Megan to the ground when it came to skip it and both teams were exhausted." Time for food." Brittany declared starving." We are going out." Rachel announced excitedly." Crazy best friend say what?" Brittany asked confused thinking this was an indoor day that is why she didn't care to bring anything else to wear but pajamas. "Don't worry you can borrow something of mine, any of you if you didn't bring anything." The rest of them didn't look surprise about this announcement at all as they started to go get changed to leave. Brittany pouted." Don't do that." Rachel placed a finger over her best friend's mouth." This will be fun and i promise you lots of good food when we get there." Rachel sung trying to get the blonde just as excited." There will be dancers and music." Rachel added calmer letting that sink in to her friends head." Oooh I am up for some dancing." Brittany said knowing she would never deny a chance to get into her zone." Great." Rachel clapped." Let's get you dressed."

"What the heck is this place Rachel?" Megan asked not having a clue where they were. Carissa was just confused but it seemed like the three that stood right in front of the old worn down building knew exactly what this place was. A tear fall from the blonde's face as she placed a hand to the old door." Why are we here?" Carissa whispered to her wife who finally turned to answer her wife." Brittany use to dance here with our father when she was three." Hayleigh smiled all the stories running through her head at once." This place use to be a dance studio that our father's best friend owned until he died and the place was abandoned." Hayleigh informed placing her arm on her sisters. "Are you ok?" she asked Brittany whose mind was working on overdrive at the moment. Brittany snapped out of her daydream and turned to her sister. Nodding a few times she turned to Rachel" why are we here?"

Rachel took Brittany's hand in hers and started walking a few feet away before pointing to the wall. Brittany gasps having forgotten about this. The rest of the group appeared observing what the two women were staring at." Did you write that Britt?" Hayleigh asked smiling at the heart with what looked like her sisters handwritten." Yes I wrote it in third grade after Santana told me she loved me." Brittany felt another tear fall from her face." Thank you Rachel so much." Brittany pulled Rachel to her by their entwined hand and gave her a hug." You're welcome I have always knew you and Santana were meant to be." Rachel whispered in Brittany's ear receiving her giggle and kiss on the cheek from her best friend." What does it say?" Megan asked seeing nothing but BLSFHWGMOD over the heart. Brittany pulled away from the brunette but still kept their hands intertwined." Brittany loves Santana forever hope we get married one day." Brittany answered taken her phone out of her back pocket she took a couple pictures. Sending one to Santana she knew the Latina wouldn't have any idea what it meant but it was for her. "Now let's get to the food." Rachel announced.

"I want to talk to my girl." Santana cried way to tipsy then she should be at the moment." No more drink for you Hun." Quinn announced taken the wine cup out of the crying Latina's hand and handing it off to Stephanie who was clearly amused Santana was drunk. Quinn huffed seeing this." Don't even think about doing anything I will throw you out a window." She warned before taken Santana in her arms." Here look I just got a text on your phone, will it make you feel better if I let you see who it's from?" Quinn asked as she pulled the phone out of her back jeans pocket." Look it's from your girl." Santana sat straighter on the couch and held her hand out for her phone. Opening up the text message she was very confused but could tell the heart and words were Brittany's hand writing." What is that?" Quinn asked curious as she looked at the picture." I don't know." Santana shrugged as she instantly started to text Brittany back.

**What do the letters mean?**

She didn't have to wait long for an answer to her question which made her heart start to race as she looked at the picture over and over trying to think what the letters could mean but being tipsy really made her miss Brittany more.

**Brittany loves Santana forever hope we get married one day :) I wrote it on this wall when we were in third grade, Rachel just surprised me and we visited this old place. I miss you sooo much, hope you all are having a great time..**

Santana's heart melted this was Brittany's wished in third grade. Quinn awed reading the message." Why did you have to be an ass? All this time you had the one right in front of you." Santana rolled her eyes." Because obviously I am slow but I always knew she was the one I was just scared that I would mess it up and I wouldn't have her in the end I think that was my biggest reason I pushed her away for so long." Quinn listened agreeing. Santana had always had a harder time then the rest of the group when it came to accepting themselves. "But hey you have her finally and no one or nothing is going to stand in your way of having that happy ever after." Quinn perked up nudging Santana in the arm with her elbow." Hell yeah Brittany is mine and I am the luckiest woman alive." Santana announced to no one in particular feeling a lot sober now." So let's go get dinner." Quinn said motioning for the rest of the group to get ready. Santana and Brittany were going to be defiantly surprised.

"wow this room is amazing Rachel you didn't' have to rent this big of a room though." Brittany said looking around at all the dressed up tables and chairs. It was really too much for the small group of five. Rachel shook her head" whatever nothing is too small for my best friend plus we soon will have guest." Brittany narrowed her eyes at her friend." What are you up to Rachel Berry?" Rachel shrugged." Nothing now sit down beside Hayleigh and Carissa while I go talk to the chef. "Megan will you come with me" Megan nodded before following Rachel to the back of the restaurant." This is crazy." Brittany whispered to the two women." What does your friend do to afford all of this?" Carissa asked.

" She is a bartender as Santana and I use to be and does some teaching at the college when needed." Brittany answered playing with Hayleigh's hair." She has great connections, we all do here." Hayleigh nodded agreeing with her sister. "Everyone loves Brittany and Quinn around here, is scared of Santana and they usually give Rachel what she wants to make her shut up." Hayleigh said the last part quietly. Carissa smiled impressed." Good to know." Hayleigh scrunched her nose up at her wife as she patted her stomach." Hey baby boy." Brittany looked over her sister's shoulder at Carissa's stomach." Do you guys have a name?" Brittany asked being so wrapped up in her own life she realized she hadn't asked anything about her soon to be nephew.

" We have a few." Hayleigh answered rubbing Carissa's stomach." Your sister has a notebook at your parents filled with names. We want to use our fathers name in his name." Carissa confessed thinking about her father." What is your father's name?" Brittany continued the conversation wanting to know more about Carissa. Her father was a lawyer in London named Paul and her mother was named Mary who was a director at a university. Carissa also had two younger sisters and loved the country. "Jacob Paul." Brittany thought out loud." Excuse me?" Carissa asked confused." You said you wanted to use both fathers' names our father is Jacob but goes by Jake and then your father's name Jacob Paul pierce. Hayleigh looked at her wife and they had a quiet conversation for a moment before Hayleigh turned to look at her older sister." We might have found our name." Brittany clapped excited she could help." Jacob Paul William pierce." Hayleigh announced." I didn't say William." Hayleigh rolled her eyes." After Carissa's grandfather." Brittany nodded now understanding." Perfect name." Brittany commented." Dad is going to go crazy you know that right?" Hayleigh's smile widened.

"Attention please, ladies." Rachel appeared beside her Megan and Quinn stood now. Brittany's eyes widened. "Our amazing dinner is ready to be served and our guests have just arrived." Brittany stood trying to find these guests. She didn't have to wait long for an answer as Stephanie, tiffany and Santana walked through the front door they had entered through earlier. Santana stopped midsentence seeing Brittany standing across the room looking in her direction. Rachel and Quinn laughed hard." You guys are so dead." Santana exclaimed as she made her way to her fiancée."


	23. Chapter 23

**This goes along with the previous chapter :) Wedding day next!**

"Why are we dead Santana? we could have kept both of you from the each other until tomorrow." Rachel sighed out frustrated leave it to Santana to make this moment she should have been thinking them to one she had to insult them." Thanks you two." Brittany said as she threw her arms around her fiancée's waist." You guys are the best and this dinner is amazing so really thank you we appreciate it." She added as Santana started to kiss her shoulder and up her neck." I've missed you." Brittany whispered to the Latina who hugged her tighter." Never letting you go." Santana declared making Brittany laugh." We just seen each other this morning drama queen." Santana shook her head." It's been too long." Brittany rubbed Santana's back up and down.

"We did well." Rachel said looking upon her best friend and friend embrace." We did. I am so happy you thought of this Rachel." Quinn gave Rachel a peck on the lips." You did all this work." Quinn shrugged.

" Maybe a phone call or two but without your idea this would have never happened." Quinn said loving that she got to hang out with her girlfriend as well." Let's eat." Megan announced as the chefs started bringing out the food to place in the buffet trays. Carissa and Hayleigh were first in line ready to eat which made Quinn laugh." Pregnant women" She shook her head as she looked over to Santana who still was hugging Brittany." We're going to have to drag the two of them out of here in opposite directions to get them to where we need them." Quinn announced not ready for all of that yet. Rachel rested her forehead on Quinn's." Yes we are, but right now let's go eat my dear."

"I want to stand and make a toast to all of you for coming together and although I haven't been the easiest person today to be around I realize now how lucky I am to have each and every one of you." Santana smiled at the women in front of her before taken her seat next to Brittany who immediately took her back in hers under the table on her lap." I don't think I can go a whole night without you babe." Santana whispered knowing ears were all around her." I know baby I don't want to sleep alone either but tomorrow is our day." Brittany squeezed the Latina's hand." You can do this and I will meet you at the alter at two." Santana leaned over attaching her lips with Brittany's. She couldn't wait for tomorrow and be able to say Brittany was hers forever.

The band walked out strumming on guitars. Rachel clapped knowing Brittany would be excited for this part." I want to go dance." Brittany exclaimed loudly. Santana was in the middle of her salad so she waved Megan over." Would you dance with my lovely girl until I finish this." Megan nodded." Of course let's go Brittany." Everyone including Carissa was up in the middle of the restaurant dancing now all but Stephanie and Santana who were finishing their meal." You excited about tonight?" Stephanie asked between bites of her food." What do you mean?" Santana asked looking sideways at the girl who was giving her a creepy smile." We can hang out a little while Quinn gives Tiffany a manicure." Stephanie wiggled her eyebrows sending a scowling expression on the Latina's face." Stephanie there is nothing and I mean NOTHING going to happen between the two of us ever again." Santana made it clear sending a frown instantly on the girls face." Santana you're not married yet." Stephanie whispered trying not to draw a crowd around the table." You're not thinking right I know you have been swallowing those jello shots since we got here." Stephanie motioned at the cup in her hand." I know the old Santana is in there still." Stephanie started to get up but Santana grabbed her arm making her look directly at her." I might not be in the right mind set or whatever but I still know your little games and this is the real me that old person was a big baby and afraid to go after what she wanted I got the girl now I can relax and be me." Santana said harshly warning Stephanie with her eyes. Suddenly someone appeared beside Santana turning to see who it was the smell of their scent told Santana all she needed to know." What's going on here?" Brittany asked concerned." Just a little miscommunication between the two of us." Stephanie started." Yeah a miscommunication that will never go anywhere." Santana sent Stephanie a warning glare before turning to the blonde who was trying to decide what to ask." Everything is fine now baby lets go dance." Santana rose from her chair taken Brittany's hand in hers she escorted her out to where everyone else was dancing. "Baby you sure everything is alright?" Brittany didn't know what was going on but she knew something wasn't right." Yes, Britt please do not worry about her." Santana attached their lips Brittany opened her mouth wider given Santana more access to her mouth. After the kiss Santana pulled Brittany closer to her and both forgot about the whole room as they danced with one another.

When it was time to go home it was Brittany that didn't want to let Santana go. Brittany had been watching Stephanie all night throw Santana little flirty looks and clearly checking Santana out and when Santana realized who Brittany had been eyeing she reassured Brittany she didn't have anything to worry about, which Brittany knew Santana would never do anything but Stephanie did look like she was up to no good and it made Brittany yell at herself in her head to think the girl could be just a friend to her soon to be wife. Stephanie had a 'want' and Brittany didn't want that want to ruin anything." Baby we will see each other tomorrow." Santana used her own words against her and they felt wrong." We should be together at home in our own bed sleeping." Brittany tried to argue but Quinn was already pulling them apart." Come on girls both of you need your beauty sleep so you can be your best tomorrow." Brittany held her grip tighter around the Latina's neck." I love you Santana." Santana knew what this was about it had to do with Stephanie and inside her head she was cussing the girl out for doing this." Brittany you have nothing to worry about Stephanie won't touch me or do anything she is sleeping in the living room alone. Right Quinn?" Quinn nodded "I wouldn't let her do anything Brittany I would throw her out a window before I let her try to come between the two of you." Quinn shot her a reassuring smile before Brittany started to loosen her grip on Santana's neck until Santana was free. Giving Brittany a goodbye kiss that lasted a little longer Santana was rushed away by Quinn and Tiffany.

"Brittany come on sissy let's get you back to Rachel's tomorrow is your big day." Hayleigh announced as she took her sisters hand and escorted her to the group waiting to climb into the car." You alright?" Brittany nodded feeling more relaxed but she knew this worried feeling would not go away until after the "I do" part in their ceremony." Yes I will be once we get married, and then Santana will officially be mine and only MINE."


	24. Chapter 24

**Wedding Day!**

"Get up sleepy head we have to get you ready!" Rachel sung as she threw the curtains back to let the sunlight in to help the blonde wake up fully." Five more minutes." Brittany mumbled throwing the comforter over her eyes." No, now this is what I told you last night when you wouldn't go to sleep all worried about Santana and Stephanie. I told you Quinn would deal with it and she did by making Stephanie go home now get up I will not let you miss your own wedding." Rachel demanded grabbing the comforter and pulling off the bed. Hayleigh was in the room now singing some song that was blasting through her headphones from her iPod." Wedding day." Hayleigh sung seeing her sister having a hard time getting up." I just talked to your girl." Hayleigh lied but as Brittany rose from her sleeping position she patted herself on the back in her mind knowing that would work." You did?" Hayleigh smiled as she walked over to the bed and climbed on until she was beside her sister." I can't believe today is the day I get to see you two finally tie the knot." Hayleigh kissed Brittany on the cheek as Brittany's smile reached her eyes thinking about being Mrs. Brittany Lopez." I can't freaking wait to walk down the aisle to my bride." Brittany excitedly cried out. Rachel shook her head as Brittany's sister laughed." Ok princess lets go get you dolled up to see your bride."

"Santana let me in so I can check your makeup and hair." Quinn yelled from outside the changing room." In a minute Q." Santana yelled back. Quinn placed her ear up against the door trying to figure out what the Latina was doing in there alone but couldn't hear anything." You have two minutes then I am beating down this door." Quinn yelled back. She could hear Santana's Sigh from outside the door." I am coming, geez Quinn." Santana huffed unlocking the door and pulling it open for her best friend. Quinn's hand shot up to her mouth." What?" Santana asked afraid something was wrong Quinn shook her head." You're gorgeous Santana." Santana nodded." Damn right I am." She joked before she twirled a couple times for her best friend who awed the whole dress." Amazing and Brittany is going to go nuts when she sees you." Santana bowed." Thank you Quinn that is what I was going for I can't wait to see her." Quinn's eyes widened." I saw and she looks amazing." Santana opened her mouth to ask how but Quinn silenced her by holding up her cell" Rachel sent me a picture." Santana looked at the cell in thought she knew she shouldn't ask and she really wanted to see Brittany as she was walking down the aisle so she decided not to ask to see her soon to be wife." She is drop dead gorgeous as well San so don't worry about anything but saying I do when asked." Santana laughed nodding." That is very important I guess." Santana joked around.

Fifty of Santana and Brittany's closest family and friends sat in the venue's yard waiting for the music to start and the couple to appear. Both had decided to walk down together making this their own day instead of how it was done traditionally. Kurt had a tantrum for like two seconds until he was reminded that he got to do whatever he wanted with the flower arrangements and decorations so he took a deep breath and let it be.

"Music started something classical from Kurt's private collection as people finished gathering in the white chairs. As soon as everyone was comfortable the wedding march started to fill the air as everyone looked behind them anxiously waiting to see the couple walk down the aisle.

Santana walked out of her changing room ready to get this over and for Brittany and her to be married. She was not expecting to see the blonde so soon. She was speechless as she took in her bride. Brittany was defiantly hot in her white suit. Her hair was pulled half way up letting the rest hang down over her shoulders. Both wore the silver necklaces Maria had bought for the girls as a gift and to help with the 'something new' part of the little tradition. There were three diamonds that hung from the middle of the necklace that laid down the middle of their breast line. Both Brittany and Santana had blue bobby pins in their hair and Susan had given both of the girls matching old white pearl bracelets to wear for the wedding.

" Oh my god" Brittany exclaimed seeing the Latina. "San you are gorgeous." Brittany complimented as she looked the Latina from head to toe feeling her heart start to jump almost out of her chest how lucky she was to be marrying someone as amazing as Santana. She had waited for so long to be able to call Santana 'mine' and now she wouldn't have to worry if Santana was truly hers because she was.

"Let's do this babe." Santana seeing the tears that were gathering in the blonde's eyes already." Don't cry Britt or I am going to cry to and then we both will look like hot messes." Santana slightly nudged the blonde in the elbow that shook her head trying to gather herself." It's just I have to tell you Santana I have waited so long for you and I to be together just in the way that you were not with anyone else and fully with me that this day just seems like a dream to me. I am waiting to wake up from the dream though I don't want to." Brittany said as she tried her hardest not to lose it. "Baby I love you so much and this isn't a dream Britt we are here and actually getting married babe. I will be yours and you baby will be mine forever because Brittany as soon as I say I do that's it your stuck with me." Brittany laughed a little." Good, because you're mine forever babe" A thought came to her head and she had to say something before the walked down the aisle." I am sorry about Stephanie." Santana shook her head." Hey that is not your fault. I don't want anybody around me that can't respect my wishes and that I am with you and only you. She understood what she was doing and decided to play that game anyway I am just sorry I didn't listen to you before."

Brittany kissed Santana on the lips." Mine forever." Santana scrunched up her nose making Brittany laugh harder. Kurt shushed them both as the wedding march filled the air." Ladies it is time." He announced already having tears streaming down his face as he saw the couple standing there in front of him holding hands." I am so proud of you two." Kissing both the women on the cheek he ushered them to the white rug that went down the middle of the chairs ending at the priest that stood there smiling as she waited for the two brides to be. Brittany held onto Santana's hand tight as she walked seeing everyone's eyes towards them." This is all for you." Santana smiled lovingly at her friends and family as she walked past." You too babe, without you there wouldn't be a us." Brittany squeezed her hand before waving at one of her cousins.

The whole ceremony was beautiful and both got choked up when saying each other's vows but neither broke their hands not once not even after the priest announced them wife and wife. Everyone clapped and cheered but neither saw anything happening in the area other than the other one's love in their eyes. Santana heard the "Now you may kiss your bride" and that is the only thing she could recall as Brittany attached their lips together. After getting loss in each other's mouth it was Quinn that called out "Get a room" reminding them they had an audience. Brittany turned blushing bright red as Santana laughed trying her best not to flip her best friend off. After they walked back down the aisle where everyone grabbed for them and said their "congratulations" and "welcome to the family" they made it back to Kurt who was rushing them to get out of their 'wedding outfits' and get into their reception outfits. All Santana had to do was take off the train which just snapped off and she was ready to go Brittany had decided she wanted to wear a white strapless dress for the reception so she was escorted back into her changing room while Santana made her way to the reception room where everyone was gathered to eat and dance. As soon as she walked in there was a crowd of people that surrounded her to speak to one of the brides. Santana hugged and kissed everyone on the cheek thanking them for the both of them that they came out to be with them on this day. Her parents found her in the crowd and her mother in tears wrapped her arms around her daughter speaking in Spanish to her. Santana cried along with her mother hearing just how proud she was of her and Brittany and how she was honored to call Brittany her daughter even though she had already considered the girl part of their family. After her mother was done with her, her father wrapped her up in a hug saying fewer words than her mother but it all basically meant the same.

He too was happy she had found the one and that Brittany was an excellent chose which she agreed with a hundred percent. He also told her not to ruin it which she laughed and shook her head. "Si papi." She laughed before she felt a hand hold her thigh looking over she saw her blonde and once again was speechless." Is it too much?" Brittany asked worried looking down at the white dress and silver heels." No, you're just gorgeous Britt." Santana complimented as she pulled Brittany closer to her letting her parents talk to her now wife." Thank you guys for coming and just everything you two have done." Brittany cried so thankful for her amazing in- laws." Of course." Maria answered giving Brittany a hug. They found the pierces soon after that was a replica of what they had just had with the Lopez's but Hayleigh had more questions than Santana's parents had." So what is the last name?" Hayleigh asked curious to know." Lopez." Brittany proudly announced. Hayleigh stuck out her tongue." At least my wife chose to be a Pierce." She mumbled but Brittany heard everything. Rolling her eyes Santana laughed." I was willing to be one but this one over here wouldn't hear of it." Brittany shrugged before giving her sister in law a kiss on the cheek then belly." Thanks Carissa for helping this one all this time even though I know you have better things to plan for." Brittany glanced down at Carissa's stomach. Carissa waved her hand." No really Brittany it's been fun and gave us a real chance to get to know one another." Brittany nodded agreeing.

Brittany didn't let Santana have her hand back onto they were sitting down at the table. The caterer had brought over their plates with all their food they had requested when they had arrived earlier. Brittany was a little kid with a variety of candy as she took a bite of each item on her plate." Hungry?" Santana laughed watching her wife chow down. With a mouth full of food Brittany turned to the Latina and nodded." Yes." Brittany mumbled. Santana really wanted to tickle her but didn't want Brittany spitting her food out on her. Brittany saw the twinkle in Santana's eyes and knew that look she shook her head back and forth hard holding a finger up not able to say anything at the moment." Don't worry I don't feel like wiping food off of my dress your safe for now." Santana informed making the blonde relax a little. She knew cake time Santana would be on her best A-game and she was probably going to get it smashed onto her face but Brittany was ready to fight back.

"Now everyone will you please welcome the brides and their fathers onto the stage for the daughter/father dance." Kurt announced before stepping aside as Santana, Brittany and their fathers walked onto the stage floor that sat in the middle of the reception hall. The music started and Santana gave Brittany's hand to her father before turning to her own father and both of the women danced with their fathers.

Jake piece couldn't contain his emotions dancing with his eldest daughter on her wedding day." I can't believe my baby girl is all grown up and married now." Brittany started to cry harder." I love you daddy and I will always be your little girl." He smiled as he closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and let it out." I know I just can't believe both of my daughters are married and Hayleigh is going to be a mother soon." Brittany hugged him tighter." You're not losing us daddy our family is just getting bigger." Jake took that in for a minute before he leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek." Thank you baby." Brittany looked up in his eyes." For what?" she asked confused what she had done." Being you, and what you just said that is so true. We are gaining two daughters and a grandson we aren't loosing anyone." Brittany hugged her father tighter as she felt like the world's luckiest daughter in the world to have such a loving and amazing father.

" Thank you daddy for everything too." The song ended and Brittany was sure she looked like a mess but she didn't care as she turned to find her wife standing behind her waiting for her to come back to her. "Thank you." Santana mouthed to Jake before she wrapped her arms around the blonde's waist as their song started up." I love you so much." Santana whispered to the blonde as they danced slowly together." I love you more than you will ever know San." Brittany dried her eyes with her hand before wrapping her arms around her wife." Thank you San for today I couldn't have imagined anything this amazing." Santana squeezed the blonde." Well we do have our honey moon and the rest of our lives so just wait." She said in a matter of fact tone. Brittany shook her head." You always seem to amaze me so I believe that with all my heart. I am so glad you decided to give us a shot." Brittany admitted looking into the brown orbs she loved the most in this world back down to the Latina's lips." I am too Babe, I am too."

After an evening of dancing and singing and eating the reception ended and the girls said goodbye to her family and friends making sure to give Kurt and Quinn their gifts they had bought them and the rest of the wedding party after pictures were taken before heading out. They were headed to Orlando and both could not wait. Brittany could fall asleep as she rode in the back of the limo laying her head on Santana's lap but then again she was too amped up about their flight that she just stared straight up at the Latina who looked back down at her. No words needed to be said as their eyes said everything in them and each other read what the other one was saying as they waited to arrive home. They were already packed all they had to do was get their luggage and change before locking up and getting back into the limo to head to the airport.

Rachel had gotten them both black pants a t-shirt that read bride in pink words and a matching jacket that said 'bride' in the back in pink for their trip and both wore black shoes to match. They got some stares at the airport but that didn't matter they had just gotten married they were on cloud nine and no one or nothing could rain on their parade at the moment.

"Baby where are our tickets?" Brittany asked as she looked around but couldn't find where they had put them. "Other pocket dear." Santana said watching as Brittany found their tickets and their ID's in the pocket Santana had put them in." Thank you." Brittany said smiling at her wife. Standing in line they both heard the men snickering behind them but didn't think anything about it until they got to the receptionist. Brittany was talking to the woman who had taken both of their plane tickets and ID's so Santana was the only one to hear the man's comment.

"Where's the groom?"

Santana turned around and glared at the three men who all were taken back how hot the woman was." Wow your beautiful." The man who had made the comment said.

"There is no groom stupid she is my wife." Santana said in a harsh tone before turning back around Brittany shot her a concerned glance but turned back to the woman once Santana rolled her eyes." Bad news your flight has been delayed for two hours." Santana's mouth shot open." What?" Brittany asked annoyed." Sorry weather but we will let you know as soon as we start to board your plane."

Brittany sat back in her chair pissed as they were stuck here for two hours with nothing to do." I am sorry babe." Santana said not expecting this at all. They were supposed to get her and get on a plane to be in their destination soon so they could start their honey moon." It's not your fault San just dumb luck I guess." Brittany frowned which made Santana want to cry." Can I get you something to drink or eat?" Santana suggested trying to be helpful." Some water maybe." Brittany said seeing the Latina needed to do something other than sit. Santana gave Brittany a quick peck on the lips before heading to the Café across the airport.

"Hey it's one of the hot chicks." A man's voice filled her ears and she looked up from her phone to see the three men that stood behind them sitting across from her now looking directly at her. She felt uneasy at their staring." You're that dancer that danced at the music awards aren't you?" The short blonde haired man with a pair of tan khakis and a white button up shirt and brown flip-flops asked. The man to his left of him wore blue jeans with a white wife beater and the man to his right wore the same as he did but with a blue button up shirt and black flip-flops. Brittany didn't really want to talk to them but she didn't want to be rude either." Yes I am.' She answered before looking back down at her phone. Texting Hayleigh about the flight delay she heard them ask her where her wife was. The way they said wife was like it was a joke of some sort which made her blood boil. A moment of silence told them she was not going to answer." Don't be like that? We are fans." Brittany looked up at them for a second before looking back down to her phone to read the message from her sister.

"So how does two women marry?" the man on the guys right asked making Brittany shoot him a 'really' look." Just like two normal people." She decided to answer out loud annoyed." Don't mind my friend he just can't believe some beautiful chicks like you gals aren't with men." The man said as his friend punched him in the arm." Hey dude." Brittany shook her head." We are married, it has nothing to do with men." Brittany continued wishing she had just left it as they were ignorant but she didn't and now had to listen to their bullshit." So you two hate men?" Brittany rolled her eyes." NO we don't hate men we LOVE each other." The three men were silent for a moment making Brittany think the stars as she looked at a few messages she kept receiving from her friends, mostly from her sister sending funny pictures from last night.

**H-I am putting these up on Facebook, love ya sis**.

Brittany laughed out a little shaken her head before she replied.

**B-Well then I get to put the ones I have of you asleep drooling on Facebook!**

**H-You wouldn't?**

**B-Yes I would and you know it: p **

**H-Whatever! **

Brittany knew she won this war and decided to text Santana who had been gone for some time now.

**B-Where you at wifey?**

**S- In line still wifey, sorry!**

**B- I was getting worried you ran away.**

**S- NEVER, your mine! **

**B- =) **

"Are you guys on your honeymoon?" someone asked. Looking up she sighed seeing it was still the same three men." Yes we are." She answered calmly." Well I hope you two have a good time, we all know what you're going to be doing." He wiggled his thick eyebrows up and down at her making her cringe. It sounded so dirty coming from his mouth." Once again normal." She said through gritted teeth." Are we annoying you? Should we talk about something else like how about we all sit together on the plane? I saw you were on the same plane as we are." Brittany rolled her eyes" yippee." The man laughed a little." So what do you say?" Brittany shook her head." No were good."

Santana made her way back through the airport as fast as she could feeling bad that her new wife was sitting in a airport alone. She almost dropped the bottle of water and her latte seeing who was sitting across from them." Hey Hun" Brittany said smiling up at her wife." Hey here's your water. Sorry it took so long." She said only paying attention to the blonde trying to read her wife's facial expression. Sitting down beside her she noticed Brittany's right leg moving up and down and she looked kind of tense." Are you alright Baby?" before Brittany could answer they both turned as one of the men laughed and said how cute they call each other baby." Can you mind your own business." Santana spat glaring at the man who visibly sat back in his chair." We are fans and think it's cute that you two call each other baby." The man on the left answered not frightened by the Latina one bit. Santana turned to the blonde." This should be a fun evening." Brittany stuck her lower lip out at her wife before grabbing Santana's hand in hers and giving it a little squeeze." You want to see funny pictures from last night?" Santana perked up." Yes." All pouts were gone as Brittany raised her phone in front of both of their faces and went through the pictures she took of her group last night.

**Next honeymoon….finally, maybe!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Attn: Thank you for reading this story and I have had fun writing it! One more chapter after this, which skips some time and I'll be done. I hope some of the Fan Fic's I am addicted to update soon…**

Brittany had fallen asleep on Santana's shoulder the last hour of waiting for their plane to be called so all Santana could do was look around the airport or down at her phone. After ignoring the ignorant men they finally left and found somewhere else to be annoying at, leaving them in peace. A few people recognized Brittany which was weird for both of them as they asked for autographs. Santana joked that Brittany was very famous now since people were recognizing her in an airport with comfortable clothes on. Brittany rolled her eyes before lying down on her wife's shoulder. At first Santana had thought she was daydreaming when she heard their airplane number called but when they called the same number again over the intercom she knew she wasn't dreaming and she had to get Brittany up so they didn't miss the flight they had been waiting for all evening." Britt baby our plane is ready." Brittany woke up taken a minute to be fully awake but she quickly got in gear and started to stretch and then follow her wife.

Once on the plane both felt more relaxed that they were closer to getting to their destination." You can go back to sleep if you want." Santana whispered to Brittany who shrugged her shoulders she was still sleepy but at the point where she could easily be awake as well." How are you feeling?" Brittany asked Santana who was lying back in her seat now looking at the blonde." Good, excited to get there." Santana answered." Why? Are you alright?" Brittany nodded." I am good, just sad that we aren't there yet and you had to hold me while I slept on you." Santana shook her head." I love watching you sleep Britt."

a couple of men sat down in the seat next to Brittany both slightly waved at the two women who smiled back but nothing more. Santana was stalking the one man's hand that somehow kept finding her wife's knee. He would apologize each and every time and Brittany would wave it off they were kind of squashed together. Brittany laughed seeing how mad Santana looked every time. Rubbing her wife's arm with her hand up and down a few times." It's ok baby." Brittany whispered to her wife who was practically fuming. "I am about to chop his hand off if he touches you one more time." Santana said through gritted teeth. Leaning over Brittany kissed Santana wrapped her arms around the Latina instantly Santana's body relaxed from the blonde's lips. Deepening the kiss Brittany knew she was triumphant when she felt Santana smile on her lips.

"Oh my god the sexiest thing I have ever seen." The man beside Brittany announced eyes wide taken in what he had just witnessed. Brittany cringe knowing Santana was going to attack him." That wasn't for your entertainment buddy." Santana explained rolling her eyes how childish the man was acting. He quickly looked away over to his buddy." The nerve." Brittany nodded trying to kiss Santana again but Santana wouldn't let her at the moment. Santana took her hand though so Brittany placed her other hand on her wife's thigh." We will be on our honeymoon soon away from everyone just think of that." Brittany said trying to calm Santana down. Santana smiled over at her wife lovely. "We did it baby, we are married." Brittany shrieked a little still over joyed that she was indeed Mrs. Brittany Lopez." I can't wait to use my new last name. "Brittany confessed wiggling her eyebrows." You are a dork babe." Brittany laughed a little." But I am your dork now, you're the one that put a ring on it." Brittany held up her hand sticking her tongue out at her wife who shook her head. Squeezing Brittany's hand" I would do it again in a heartbeat given a second chance." Santana admitted not shyly now." Good thing we don't need a second chance because I said yes on the first time." Santana nodded." This is true but come on it's not like you get to marry the one and only Santana Lopez every day." Santana joked receiving a throat full of laughs from the blonde." I love you baby." Brittany said between her laughter." Why are you laughing so hard?" Santana pretended to be annoyed but Brittany could see the turned up edges of Santana's mouth." You are the most amazing person in the world and I am very lucky to be your wife." Brittany added genuinely feeling exactly what she had just said to her wife. Santana pouted a little." That is so sweet Britt, but I got you beat I am married to the most amazing person in the world." Brittany loved hearing Santana be all sappy on her." That will never get old." Santana shot her a 'what' glare." You calling me amazing." Brittany answered. Santana bopped Brittany on the nose with her free index finger. "Good because I plan on calling you lots of other names to, beautiful, my queen, wifey, gorgeous, baby." Santana laid her head on the blonde's shoulder thinking about more names in her head. Brittany kissed the Latina on the head." I get to call you all those too, see I am very lucky." Brittany whispered hoping her wife would relax enough to fall asleep so she could watch the Latina sleep.

Her wish was fulfilled as Santana fell asleep on her shoulder. Brittany kissed the woman's head numerous of times but just basked in the quietness and stillness. Their lives had just begun as a married couple and now they were truly against the world together united. The men next to her were talking quietly now but nothing that would annoy her any so she continued to think about what she wanted them to do as a married couple. The thing was they already had a joint account, lived together, everything they owned was half the other's so what was left?

Once they arrived to the airport Brittany started becoming hyper, jumping down and up and giggling as she wanted to dance. "Britt who slipped you something" Santana sleepy teased looking over at the bouncing blonde from the hotel bed already half asleep." I am so exhausted, how are you not?" Santana mumbled." I have no clue but I am going to go to the vending machine you close your eyes my beautiful wifey." Brittany leaned over and gave Santana a kiss on the forehead as Santana closed her eyes letting the sleep take her over.

Brittany couldn't chose what she wanted to snack on there was a few choices she would like but nothing really standing out walking back to the hotel room she quietly snuck back in and was hit with the cutest sight in the world her beautiful wife sleeping soundly under the covers. She knew Santana wouldn't be up soon and without thinking about it any longer she grabbed her wallet and the rental car keys and walked out just as silent as she came in.

Santana dragged her hand across the empty space beside her noticing the space was cold which made her frown as she opened her eyes to search for the love of her life." Britt? Baby?" Santana called out hoping Brittany was just in the bathroom. "Britt?" Santana was sitting up right now in the bed looking around the dark hotel room she was indeed alone. Grabbing for her phone she found it on the side table she quickly dialed Brittany's number noting that is four in the morning. Suddenly a beeping came across the room." Wow that isn't good." Santana thought out loud rushing over to where the beeping sound was. Santana picked up Brittany's cell phone from the blonde's purse. Looking around to see if anything was missing she noticed the car keys were missing and Brittany's wallet. A fear she had never had filled her whole body and her mind started thinking the worse as she ran her fingers through her hair trying to think what to do. What could she do? They were in a strange city and they didn't know anyone around them. Quickly dialing 0 that transferred her to a receptionist downstairs in the lobby she would see if maybe they had gotten any calls. The man wasn't very much help but said they did have a bar attached to the hotel and it was indeed still open. Remembering the blonde was all about dancing she got up and got dressed.

"Have you seen a woman that looks like this?" Santana asked everyone she came across most took a glance and comment how pretty she was but shook their heads when she asked them if they had seen her. Walking up to the bald bartender who quickly asked her drink order when he spotted her. She shook her head and held out the picture but this time he nodded." Yes she is over there. What a dancer she has been here for hours just dancing." The bartender pointed over to where the blonde was sitting across the bar playing with a straw in a water down drink she had neglected a long time ago.

"Brittany!" Santana exclaimed as she approached the blonde. Brittany turned hearing her wife's voice." Hey." Brittany said sleepy." Let's go back up to the room." Santana grabbed her wife's hand and quickly asked if she had paid her tab which the bartender said she only had that drink and it was on the house. Santana thanked the bartender then escorted her wife up the elevator back to their room. Once in the room Santana crossed her arms across her chest having so many emotions running through her head at the moment but first off she was relieved Brittany was safe and not too far. Brittany looked up seeing her wife's concerned expression." What is it?" Brittany asked confused." Why didn't you wake me and tell me you were going to the bar?" Santana asked still shook up about waken up and Brittany wasn't there." I told you I was going to get a snack before you passed out. I couldn't find anything so I took the car and got some food a McDonalds when I got back you were still asleep so I decided to go down and dance at the bar I had passed by when I went to get food I thought I would be back before you woke up I am sorry." Santana was taken back that Brittany didn't see the problem here." Brittany I was scared out of my mind when I woke up and you weren't here anywhere and when I tried to call you your phone was here. Do you know how freaked out I was Brittany?" Santana started to get worked up as she thought about something happening to her wife. Brittany could see where Santana's mind was at the moment she forced herself off the bed and grabbed both the Latina's hands." I am sorry Santana I just realized how upset you were. I didn't mean to worry you and I promise for now on I will never leave until you are awake enough to know where I am going." Santana nodded before leaning in and capturing the blonde's lips." I love you too much to lose you to anything." Santana whispered pulling just an inch away from Brittany's lips before recapturing them. Brittany's hands went straight up to her wife's cheek and hair deepening the kiss. They didn't stop kissing each other until both needed oxygen. Brittany laughed a little trying to refill her lungs." What?" Santana asked as soon as she got her breath back." You just always take my breath away." Santana rolled her eyes." Your sleepy let's get some sleep before we spend the whole day at Universal Orlando." Brittany agreed as she waited for the Latina to get into bed and instantly wrapped her arm around her wife's waist pulling her closer to her." I love you Santana."

"I can't feel my toes anymore." Santana complained as she looked down at her feet." I told you to wear the other shoes baby." Brittany said kissing the Latina on the cheek." We should go into one of these shops and look for you some comfortable shoes." Brittany suggested concerned for her wife. Santana shook her head." These costs a lot Brittany I should be able to wear them and flaunt them around." Brittany rolled her eyes of course Santana would say something like that." Let's go on more roller coasters then." Brittany announced jumping up and down excited." You and those damn roller coasters." Santana joked but allowed Brittany to drag her across the park to another big roller coaster." Come on San." Santana cringed looking up at how humongous the roller coaster was but knew with Brittany holding her hand she would be able to go on the world's biggest roller coaster and survive.

"Oh my god Santana I am so sorry I didn't know you were that close to the edge." Brittany apologized feeling really bad." I am alright Brittany." Santana said trying to not think of how cold the water was Brittany had pushed her into." We can go to a shop now?" Brittany suggested not wanting to irritate the already wet Latina." That has been your whole plan this time hasn't it been? I wouldn't go when I told you about my shoes and you saw your perfect chance with the water fountain." Brittany had no clue whether the Latina was joking or being serious." No, I didn't know I swear San I wouldn't have pushed you in that water fountain." Brittany was on the brink of tears now and Santana could sense this." I am joking baby, yes we can go now." Taken her wife's hand they walked into one of the stores that displayed clothes on the windows." Look we can match." Brittany held up neon pink shirts with gray sweatpants." Why not let's get those?" they had bikinis under their clothes so was not really worried about getting anything else but Santana some comfortable shoes which she did.

"What do you want to do now my queen?" Santana asked as soon as they were changed and back out of the store." Food?" Santana agreed hearing her stomach rumble." I want some chicken." Brittany said smelling it before she seen the booth." That does sound good but so does that Philly steak I smell as well." Santana decided for the Philly cheese and stole bites of Brittany's sandwich." This is delicious." Santana complimented as she fed Brittany a piece of her sandwich." Yes that is babe." Brittany loved seeing the kids with their parents running around with balloons and big stuff animals." What are you thinking about Britt?" Santana asked seeing how Brittany was daydreaming." Kids." Santana's eyes widened. "What about them?" Brittany shook her head a little snapping herself out of her daydream." One day I want to bring our children here." Brittany smiled at her wife Santana smiled back." We will, one day when we have a couple of little you we will come back and take hundreds of pictures." Brittany could already see their children in her head a little boy and girl with her eyes but Santana's skin color and hair color." I don't want to wait long San, I know I said I did but I want to have a family with you soon." Santana took the blonde's hand. "Whatever you want Britt, as long as we are doing everything together I am down my lady." Brittany leaned over stealing a couple kisses before she finished her food and continued to watch people as they passed by.

"How was the honeymoon?" Kurt asked Brittany over the phone. She had called him as soon as they arrived back home from a week full of fun, dancing and love making. Mostly the latter of the three but she had to say it was the best time in her life." It was fantastic I love my wife." Kurt giggled." Well I am glad to hear that." Brittany laughed as well." We are going to get some sleep but I will call you guys later." After she got off the phone Brittany went to search for her wife who was already in their bed sleeping. Leaning over she gave Santana a kiss on the cheek before lying down beside her. Santana wrapped her arm around her wife pulling the blonde into the crook of her hips." Hey sexy." Santana whispered in the blonde's ears." Hey to you too." Brittany said just relaxing in her wife's embrace." So what are we doing the rest of the day?" but before Brittany could answer the blonde's phone started to ring. Holding it up she saw it was from her sister." Hello Hayleigh." Brittany greeted hoping everything was alright." Carissa is what?" Santana sat up feeling less tired now hearing the stress in her wife's voice." We will be right there." Getting off the phone Brittany's eyes met with Santana's." we have to go Carissa is in labor and she is having complications." No other words were needed as they rushed to get to the hospital.

Both of the Pierce's were already there and met them in the ER waiting room when they came in." How is she?" Brittany asked frightened." We haven't heard much but they are taken the baby now. Hayleigh is in there with her." Susan explained grabbing for her daughter's shaken hands." Calm down they're the best in the city." Santana agreed as she wrapped her arms around her wife." She'll be alright Britt, let's go sit down and just wait for someone to come out." Brittany nodded as she allowed Santana to escort her to the nearest chair." Hayleigh is so happy I just don't want anything to happen to Carissa or the baby." Santana rubbed her wife's arm up and down." Carissa is strong I can tell that and so is your sister Britt she is a Pierce." Brittany prayed silently that all went well for all three of the people she loved at the moment.

What felt like forever but was only half an hour later a doctor came out of the back room." Here for Carissa Pierce?" He asked looking around the waiting room. Everyone gathered around the doctor." She is resting now as is the baby. Both are going to be alright." Both Pierce's thanked the doctor over and over and then the doctor told them the baby boy was seven pounds even and twenty one inches long." Perfect." Brittany said overjoyed both were ok." Can we see them?" Brittany asked hoping soon." Carissa hasn't waked yet but the baby is in the nursery you can go see him." After smiling at the group the doctor walked away." You guys should go grandma and grandpa." Santana explained." No you two go we will be out here calling Carissa's parents." Brittany nodded after giving her mom and dad a hug she took Santana's hand and both made their way the doctor had instructed them to go. They weren't expecting to see Hayleigh standing there looking through the glass when they got there." Oh my god Hayleigh." Brittany cried wrapping her arms around her sister." Thank you guys for coming." Hayleigh whispered." Of course we came." Brittany couldn't believe her sister would ever think they wouldn't come but she knew Hayleigh had been through a lot today and she couldn't imagine if this were Santana.

" He's perfect." Hayleigh smiled through tears." For a moment there when they said his umbilical cord was wrapped around his neck I was sure I would never get to meet him." Hayleigh cried harder and Brittany hugged her tighter." It's ok Hay, he is here and perfectly fine." Brittany soothed rubbing circles in her sister's back." I know and I thank god both of them are going to be just fine." Santana had been busy looking at the black haired baby boy in front of her he was so tiny and looked just like Carissa." He is beautiful Hayleigh." Santana complimented catching both blonde's attention. Brittany for the first time looked over to see the baby." Wow he is beautiful." Brittany complimented." Standing closer to the glass to get a closer look at the baby." Thanks guys he is pretty amazing but my wife is the most amazing person ever she really is a champ." Hayleigh said thinking about her wife who was sleeping in the hospital room. "I should go check on her but you two come to room 132 when you're ready."

Brittany and Santana nodded before turning their attention back to the baby." I can't wait to have one." Brittany said still looking forward. Santana knew they would be on their own journey to motherhood pretty soon here because Brittany always gets what she wants.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all for sticking with me and reading this story :)**

Two years ago

"Come on Britt pose with me please?" Santana begged as she stood in front an old big tree that made them look like ants just by standing next to them." I want to take a picture of you alone first." The blonde said getting ready to snap a picture on her phone but stopped as she saw the brunette walking over to her away from the tree." Why are you moving?" Brittany asked frowning now. Santana took her wife's hand and pulled her back to the tree with her." I should never be alone in a picture." Santana said taken her phone out of her pocket and holding it up and out in front of her wife and her." Now smile." Brittany didn't have to be told twice as she smiled for the camera. The next photo she placed a kiss on the Latina's cheek." There we have some pictures of us and this very old tree." Brittany announced before turning around and looking straight up." Wow this is crazy." Brittany commented not being able to think of any other tree she had seen this big in her life.

" If this thing was to fall that would be a very big job to clear this out." Brittany thought out loud." That is very true my wifey good thing we will be out of this park before that will happen." Santana said stealing a kiss from the blonde. "I hope." Brittany joked before hearing a whish of wind that made her practically jump on Santana who laughed at the blonde but was quick to hold her close to her." I got you crazy girl." Brittany stuck her tongue out at her wife but didn't make any move away from her." Ready to go back home today?" Santana asked kind of wishing the blonde would say no and they could stay longer here in New Mexico but she knew Brittany was going to be the responsible one and remind her of their life back home." We can come back and check on Mr. Hallow if you want when we both have some time." Brittany explained putting her finger on the brunette's pouting lips." Ok if we must." Santana dramatically sighed receiving a laugh from her wife.

Four years later

"Aunt S, Aunt S come quick Aunt B needs you." Santana began to run hearing the little boy say her wife needed her." Where is she little man?" Jacob pointed towards the back hall." She is in the bathroom." Jacob disappeared as Santana ran towards their downstairs bathroom." Britt, baby?" Santana asked concerned." In here San, Oh MY GOD!" Brittany shrieked loudly causing Santana to rush to her side." What is going on babe?" Brittany breathed in and out a couple times before turning to look at her wife." Pain, my water broke I can't breathe." Brittany started to panic." I am going to get you to the hospital Babe just hold on." Santana once she was sure she could leave Brittany alone for a minute rushed to their kitchen and grabbed the doctor's number off the bar." Jacob sweetie." Santana called looking for her nephew who had disappeared earlier." Yes Aunt S?" he asked running in." I need you to go sit by the bathroom door and if Aunt B says my name or starts to scream you come really fast and come and get me like a superhero." The little boy nodded understanding what his aunt wanted him to do. Once the boy was out of sight Santana called the university and demanded to talk to their doctor. Once she was done talking to doctor Williams Santana called Hayleigh and explained what was going on luckily they were on their way back to pick up Jacob.

"Britt can you walk for me baby?" Brittany held her stomach and shook her head crying." I can't do this San. I can't." Brittany cried louder as another contraction hit her." Sannn" Santana wrapped her arms around her wife kissing her on the top of her head." Baby I am here, just breathe." Santana prayed the contractions would give her wife a break but she knew that was highly unlikely." Pull me up." Brittany instructed when she could breathe again and Santana right away helped the blonde up to her feet. When Brittany was up right and looking straight at her she could see how sick her wife looked and that scared the shit out of her." She's not supposed to be here for another three weeks." Brittany voiced her concern." I know but baby babies usually have their own timeline as well." Santana tried to calm her wife down but she could see Brittany was at that point she was already over the edge." Something is wrong I know it." Brittany cried out causing Santana to hold her tighter." Let's go to the hospital Britt." Brittany and Santana waited until after another contraction hit her until they made their way down the hall way to the front door where Jacob held the door open not sure what to do." Thank you buddy." Santana forced a smile for the frightened little boy.

"OH my god Britt." Hayleigh cried excitedly behind the Latina and the blonde who was making their way to the car." Hayleigh opened the car door please." Santana asked while trying to keep Brittany from falling on the ground." Ok got it." Hayleigh opened the car door and watched as Santana helped her sister into the car." Honey please can you go lock their door and get Jake." Carissa nodded before rushing up the driveway to collect their son." Thanks Hayleigh." Santana hugged her sister-in-law." No problem get my sister to the hospital we will see you shortly. I'll call the family and friends." Santana thanked Hayleigh once again before she got in the driver's seat and took off.

"Brittany I wasn't expecting to see you here for another three weeks." Doctor Williams said as she checked the blonde who was crying silently on the emergency bed." Well your water did break and you're almost to four centimeters now so we defiantly have a baby coming. Her heart rates a little fast so I will do an ultrasound just to make sure everything looks ok but for right now I have to ask I know it says no pain medication in your file but have you changed your mind?" Santana looked over at her wife pleading with her with her eyes to take the medication she knew Brittany needed it." I want an epidural." Brittany cried out harder now but it wasn't for pain it was the fact she had wanted to do this childbirth natural but she hadn't experienced this kind of pain all at once ever." That is perfectly fine Brittany." Doctor Williams patted her knee." I will go order one and I will be back in shortly to do an ultrasound." With one glance over to Santana the doctor tuned and walked out of the room. Once alone Brittany put her hands over her face and started to cry in her hands. Santana sitting down as close as she could to the bed in her chair took both the blonde's hands and squeezed them tightly in her own." We are in this together Britt." Santana said feeling helpless at the moment that she couldn't take the pain away herself but she knew her wife was strong and could handle this.

" You are doing so good Brittany and soon we will get to meet our baby girl and I have you to thank for that." Santana added smiling lovingly through tears at her wife." You too San without you there wouldn't be a 'her' coming." Brittany commented back making sure Santana knew she was also a big part of what was happening at the moment. Santana shook her head." I love you so much Britt." Brittany nodded." Me too." Then another contraction hit her body causing her to squeeze Santana's hands hard Santana closed one eye cringing at the blonde's grip on both of her hands at the moment. She was sure she wouldn't have any hands left after all this was over to hold their daughter with if Brittany didn't get some pain relief soon." I am so proud of you Brittany for taken the epidural too I know that was a hard decision but I support you and it a hundred percent." Santana said as soon as she could talk. Brittany didn't say anything just stared at the ceiling for a moment." What if something is wrong San?" Santana shook her head." You heard the doctor everything seems good right now. Her heart rate is a little fast but baby you haven't been the calmest person tonight and how could you be? Baby, tell me what I can do to make you feel better?" Santana pleaded wanting to do something, anything at the moment.

" Just hold my hand I am scared." Brittany confessed even though they had been preparing since they found out Brittany was pregnant with books and going to those baby classes Santana found in their neighborhood this was it the day that all that knowledge came to play and Brittany did not feel like she had thought she would. Sure she heard it was the worst pain in the world when the baby started to come she just had never experienced anything like this in her life. Santana squeezed her hand." Then we will be afraid together baby." Santana said leaning over and kissing Brittany's already clammy forehead.

The doctor had come in wheeling an ultrasound machine with her. After checking she concluded the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby not the neck but the foot and she recommended a cesarean which Brittany had not wanted but hearing what was going on decided for. Santana nodded when Brittany looked at her for her input." Santana I'll need you to come with me after they give her the epidural I am sure you want to stay in here with her for that." Santana nodded firmly the thought of someone sticking something like that in her wife's back concerned her almost to the point she wanted to scream no don't do it but she knew it would give Brittany some relief and that is what she wanted as well for her wife." Ok I will come back after he comes in." Doctor Williams walked out and not too long the anesthetist came in and after a brief explanation of what he was going to do the nurse started to help Brittany up but she shrieked back and shook her head looking at Santana.

" I want my wife to hold me." The nurse nodded understanding and helped Santana pick Brittany up." Now Brittany I am working on your back here I want you to be completely still." Brittany nodded biting down on her lip she prayed she didn't get an contraction at that very moment." I feel a contraction." Brittany cried out. The man placed his hand on her back and encouraged her she was doing alright. After it had lightened up Santana held Brittany firmly as the doctor placed the epidural in. afterwards Brittany was laid back down on the bed and Doctor Williams came in as the man was leaving." Ok Santana will you follow me? Brittany we both will see you in the operating room." Brittany didn't want her wife to leave her and Santana could sense this but as she leaned over and captured the blonde's lips she tried to pass her message on through her kiss. Leaving with the doctor was the hardest thing for Santana to do at the moment she knew Brittany was frightened and that she couldn't stand to be alone." We won't be away from her too long dear." The doctor tried to comfort her on their way down the hall.

Brittany was already in the operating room with a blue looking curtain covering the bottom half of her body when Santana arrived with Doctor Williams." Hey baby." Santana exclaimed looking down at her wife. Brittany gave her a small smile really getting antsy now." Everything is going to be alright sweetheart give me your hand." Brittany gave Santana her hand and the Latina gave each knuckle a kiss before she held it between her two hands looking up at the doctor who nodded." We are going to start now. Santana just talk to Brittany and if she does fall asleep that is fine." Brittany looked wide awake now she didn't want to fall asleep secretly she was afraid she wouldn't wake again and she would never see Santana's face ever again or their daughter." Baby you're doing so good." Santana cooed in her ear as the doctor and nurse went and forth in conversation Santana tried to keep up with but she didn't know any of the medical language they were speaking.

Brittany's eyes felt heavier and heavier and she prayed god wouldn't let anything bad happen to her baby or her." Santana I am cold." Brittany said her teeth starting to chatter. Santana sat closer and pulled Brittany's blanket up to the blonde's neck covering her hand in her wife's under the covers." Santana placed her forehead down on Brittany's." stay up baby." Santana whispered trying to keep her wife with her." I am trying." Brittany answered back." Ok you do that." Santana smiled. Suddenly a cry filled the room and Santana's eyes instantly tear up." Congrats mamas a baby girl." Doctor Williams held up the baby who was very angry that she was pulled out of her nice cocoon." Brittany oh my god, look at her." Santana cried looking down at her wife who was looking just as teary at their baby girl." She's perfect San." Brittany cried feeling completely exhausted. Santana kissed Brittany's forehead over and over before she watched the nurse take their baby girl across the room to the baby station." Brittany you're going to fill a little pressure that's just us taken out the placenta. Everything looks good Hun." Doctor Williams explained as she continued to work on Brittany.

Santana refused to let go of her wife's hand although she wanted to go see what they were doing to their daughter to." Go San go see what they're doing." Brittany said giving her permission to go." No I am not leaving you they'll bring her back when they're done." Santana kissed Brittany's cheek just excited to finally be able to meet their daughter." All stitched up we are going to take you back to your room after your recovering time here." Doctor Williams explained a few other things before congratulating the women again and handing Brittany the baby. Santana took her phone out and snapped a couple pictures of Brittany and the baby before she wanted to hold the little girl she had been impatiently waiting for." Go say hi to Mami baby." Brittany said before giving the girl a kiss on the cheek and handing her to her wife." She has your hair San." Santana laughed seeing how dark the girls full head of hair was and she also had Santana's full lips and the shape of her eyes she could tell was hers but the skin color defiantly was from Brittany." Wonder what color eyes?" Brittany asked as Santana took in every inch of their daughter. When they had decided to go with a sperm bank Brittany wanted to carry Santana's eggs in her and get a donor that matched her description. Santana wanted the baby to look like the blonde but Brittany argued until Santana was in agreement with the whole plan. They found a man that was tall and had the physical traits as Brittany and their doctor inserted the eggs into Brittany who right away became pregnant to their astonishment.

Their family was shocked because the women hadn't shared they were even trying banking it would take a long time but everyone was thrilled to hear about the newest addition. Brittany had taught danced at her dance studio she named Lopez's dance studio which made Maria laugh and joke the Lopez's where taken over the city all the way up to she was seven and a half months when Santana won their argument that Brittany needed to relax and enjoy the last couple months at home resting. Brittany by nature wasn't really good at sitting still so during her nesting period she changed the whole room around making Santana almost faint when she came home and seen her almost eight month pregnant wife carrying a heavy lamp across their room after that she had someone come over and stay with Brittany just in case she felt like moving heavy stuff again. Brittany started spending a lot more time with Jacob which made her days a lot brighter seeing his little face around they play card games and trucks and watch sponge bob and blue's clues together every day. Brittany couldn't wait until their daughter was old enough to play with her cousin because she was going to have a blast learning from him. " Hey beautiful you gave your mommy and I quite a scare earlier but just seeing you and holding you in my arms totally makes up for it." Brittany laughed a little trying her hardest not to fall asleep she couldn't stop thinking about her fear of not waken up.

"Defiantly just like you Santana being six pounds even she is very petite." Brittany said trying to move a little but couldn't feel anything still." I am going to fall asleep San." Brittany said in a fearful voice that caught Santana's attention right away." What's wrong Britt?" Santana asked looking over the baby at her wife who had a frightened expression on her face." I don't want to sleep." Brittany confessed shaken her head back and forth." Baby, its ok you can rest we'll be here once you wake up." Santana said calmly." I won't wake up." Brittany said revealing her fear to her wife. Santana leaned down and took Brittany's hand in hers." You will wake up Britt, you're fine right here beside me and our daughter. Rest now your body has just gone through a lot." Brittany allowed sleep to overtake her hearing her wife say she was fine.

"Oh my God San she looks just like you." Her mother commented as she held the tiny baby and loved on her before Santana's father took a turn saying in Spanish how beautiful she was. The Pierce's had come in before them and next was Hayleigh and Carissa before their friends started piling in. when Brittany went to sleep the nurse came in and told her she needed to bath their daughter and that the waiting room was packed with people waiting to hear the news she went out to announce their daughter's birth and was instantly swarmed by people with questions. Santana answered them all mainly about Brittany and then asked who wanted to see the baby first. Since Susan's hand shot up first Santana escorted the Pierces back to the room where Brittany was still sleeping. Both adored the baby and asked if they had chosen a name yet which Santana shook her head." Waiting for mommy to be up and feeling better." Santana explained which everyone understood. Hayleigh was concerned for her sister as they walked in but Santana calmed her fears explaining she was alright just tired and that seemed to do the trick as Hayleigh and Carissa cooed over their new niece.

Carissa loved how both Jacob and the new baby had a full head of dark hair while their wives were bright blonde. Santana laughed along saying they were making their own little Latina half pierce army which made Hayleigh roll her eyes. After Rachel and Quinn came in with a big brown stuff bear for Brittany and a big pink bottle balloon for the baby the nurse said they were going to take Brittany back into her old room which made Santana relax a lot more because Brittany was going to be ok if they were letting her go back to the normal room. Brittany didn't wake until almost one in the morning the next day she had been that exhausted and slept all that evening." San, Santana?" Brittany called out concerned she didn't see her or the baby. Santana had been rocking the baby behind Brittany by the window when she heard her wife call her name." Hey sleepy head, how are you feeling?" Brittany looked around the room and then down at her stomach before she remembered what had happened. Looking up at her wife and then to the small face that was asleep in her wife's arms Brittany's heart melted." Wow Santana." Brittany cried seeing how perfect their daughter was." I know she is perfect Britt." Santana complimented back.

"Do you want to hold her?" Brittany nodded as Santana placed the little girl in her wife's arms." Be careful of your stomach Brittany they stapled you up so you're going to be in pain in that area until it heals." Brittany slightly nodded taken in what her wife was talking about. Brittany giggled seeing the girl's dark eyes they were a little liter than her wife's but still the same shape and it made her heart just burst with pride looking down at her in her arms." Everyone wants to know her name mommy." Santana announced had been thinking of the list of names they had made up but weren't sure about until they met their daughter." She doesn't look like any of the names we picked dear." Santana announced running through the list in her head one more time as she looked at their daughter in her wife's arms." No she doesn't." Brittany agreed. "When I was asleep I kept hearing someone yell out Alana."

Santana looked down at her daughter as she said the name over and over in her head." Perfect B, Alana Cristina Marie Lopez." Santana said putting both their mothers' middle names together. Brittany's eyes lightened up." I love it San she'll even have your middle name too." Santana's smiled widened not thinking of that." Hello little Alana." Santana greeted her for the first time with her name. Alana smiled making both of the women awe.

" Thank you Baby for her." Santana Leaned over and kissed Brittany on the lips again thinking her for waiting for her to figure out her crap, saying yes to be her girlfriend officially and for saying yes to marry her and doing it and for giving her the most precious baby girl in the world. The kiss meant a lot more than that though it meant "thank you for being mine."

THE END


End file.
